


Not Good at Giving Up

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: “ According to OR ordinance, section 32: Any omega individual is required to obtain a mate of appropriate age by their 16th year. Failure to comply will result in…”When Peter presents as an omega at school, the people he’s closest to scramble to come up with a solution. According to the law he needs a mate and he’s got just a short amount of time to find one. Tony isn’t about to let some ridiculous series of laws jeopardize Peter. So he does the only thing he can think of. He brings Harley Keener to New York and hopes by some small chance that a miracle will happen and the two will hit it off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really enjoy the Harley/Peter pairing and I thought I'd try writing something for it. I know the first chapter probably seems very slow and dry but I'm going to try to update every week so it'll move faster! I know it's omegaverse and I may have made it overly complex but I hope you can comment on it and tell me what you think of it.

It starts off with a phone call, like most bad things do. Tony had been in the middle of a meeting when his phone buzzed silently in his pocket. There was only a moment of slight hesitation before he reached into his jacket and pulled the device out. He could feel Pepper’s eyes on him along with everyone else's at the large table.

The meeting was already going on it’s second hour and he’d long since finished his donuts and coffee, the man couldn’t be blamed for allowing himself to be distracted. An excruciatingly boring business proposal with a handful of dry, overly sharp alphas verses a surprise phone call? Pepper could recall everything he missed anyway.

However he felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach drop some when he realized who it was. May Parker. Of course anytime May called he felt the start of a mild panic attack, usually she only called when she wanted to express something that couldn’t be done over a text and it always pertained to Peter. Instantly Tony pushed himself away from the table and stood up.

“Tony,” Pepper hissed, her eyes narrowed at him in an unmistakable warning. Tony frowned before holding up his finger and accepting the call.

He held his hand over the speaker and glanced towards the table. ‘It’s my kid,’ he mouthed, letting everyone know he had to take the call. “May, what’s going on,” Tony asked as he let himself out of conference room doors.

“Tony,” May said, her tone heavy but lacking any indication that Peter was mortally injured. “We’ve got a situation,” she mumbled.

“I don’t like that the sound of that,” he said as his heart rate started to pick back up. It was strange how one little teenager could scare Tony Stark so badly. “What’s wrong?”

“Peter presented...in class today,” May said lowly and for a moment Tony knew he must have heard her wrong.

After a long few seconds he answered. “I’m sorry what? Presented? Pete is a beta, I’m not following.”

“No, well...we thought he was. He’s clearly not though, because the kid I just picked up is an omega.”

“May what are you talking about?” Tony asked again, trying to wrap his head around the situation. The woman didn’t seem to be making any sense.

“The school called me an hour ago and said that Peter was having his first heat. The nurse assured me that some students are just late bloomers. But...they’ve already called the OR, the nurse said it was their typical protocol.”

“They called the OR before they called you?” Tony spat, not sure which was more unbelievable, the fact that the kid he’s known for nearly 3 years, the kid he shared custody of, the kid he thought was a beta had just presented as something completely different. Or the simple idea that Peter's school had called the Omega Registry before they contacted his parents.

The Omega Registry, commonly referred to as the OR, was the nationwide department that handled any situation regarding omegas. Seeing as how omega birth rates were much lower than alpha and beta the government decided that people with theses genetics needed more assistance. Expect they really didn’t assist anyone, they just managed to make everything more miserable for every omega involved.

“I couldn’t believe it either, I’m shocked,” May confessed. “Poor Peter didn’t even know what was happening, they just handed over his information and told him to go sit in the office until I got there.”

“A late bloomer…” Tony trailed off. “Most kids are presenting at 13, figures Pete would decided to wait an extra three years.” Tony ran a hand down his face and heaved a sigh. “And the OR has already been in contact?”

“They called about five minutes ago and started reciting all the rules, Tony it was terrible. They’re trying to tell me that Peter is required to have a mate, not only that but I need an /alpha/ parent or family member to find him one. They’re giving us a three week grace period to find someone or he’s going to be added to the Registry and everything!”

“The hell he will be!” Tony shouted, startlingly a passerby. He quickly collected himself before going on. “We’ve got the alpha part covered, I know you can’t pick his mate but I’ve got joint custody, that means I can do it. So at least they can’t appoint him one or choose for him.”

“I don’t know what all the woman I spoke to said. She was listing off so many rules and state codes that I didn’t have time to think or write them down. I’m a beta with what I thought was a beta nephew, I don’t have any of this memorized. How are we going to find him a mate in 3 weeks? He’s only sixteen!” She exclaimed in frustration. Her nephew was just a sophomore, he wasn’t even dating anyone. She paused for a moment before going on. “I’m afraid their going to take him,” May whispered and her voice broke some as she tried to hold back her fears.

The man hated to admit it but he didn’t even known every law or ordinance that applied to omegas either. Tony just knew that an omega had to have a mate or the OR became involved and nobody wanted to clean up a mess like that. Peter had classes, patrol, decathlon, homework, and not to mention the internship. The last thing Tony thought his kid should be worried about was the OR.

“But you know I’m not going to let that happen” Tony insisted. “The kid isn’t going anywhere, we’re just going to handle the situation.” He’d bring the world to its knees before he let anything happen to Peter. He was Tony Stark and he’d make sure that whatever needed to happen, happened. He was in the business of making the impossible possible, after all. “As long Peter is alive and safe we can handle everything else, right?”

“...Right,” May finally answered, Tony could tell it was taking everything she had to believe Tony right then.

“How is he doing?” The man asked, leaning up against the wall. There was a magnitude of thoughts spinning through his head but he just wanted to know how the kid was. Usually presenting as either omega or alpha was a happy occasion, a milestone in adolescenthood. Even a lack of biological presentation was something that was celebrated. But the only thing either May or Tony could feel was concern.

“Well he’s humiliated for one thing and I think he’s a little confused. 16 is late even for an omega to present, that and he’s not feeling well. I don’t have the first clue as how to make it better,” May sighed.

“Underoos can’t catch a break, just keep him hydrated for now, try to keep him cool and comfortable, there isn't a lot we can do.” Tony couldn’t stop himself from bitterly thinking, ‘this is why they want omegas to have mates. So I don’t have to feel useless.’

But he was confident that he had a enough paternal alpha instincts to get them through the next couple of days. “Let him sleep for now if he’s tired. I’ll head over there tonight. I’ve got some people I have to call first. Maybe get in touch with some lawyers and see what they think.”

“I’m sorry Tony, I know you’re busy. I just didn’t know who else to go to. I never thought Peter was an omega who just hadn’t presented yet. Thank you for all your help.”

“Don’t thank me, anything for the Kid right?”

 

***

“What’s so important that you have to leave the meeting and then drag me with you? You know we’ve been trying to close on this deal for a month! We were almost finished and you go and postpone it for 3 weeks?!” Pepper exclaimed while Tony ushered her into the elevator.

“It’s Pete,” Tony said, trying to get her to lower her voice some. He knew she was upset but this was bigger than the new technology deal.

“What’s wrong?” Pepper asked, whipping around to face the man, her expression changing instantly.

Tony quickly directed Friday to take them to his personal floor before turning to look at the woman again. “He presented as an omega today. He was in class when it happened and they already contacted OR. They called May and...long story short? we've got three weeks to find a suitable alpha or they’re going to start getting involved. It looks like we’re in from a rough time.”

Pepper gave the man a look of shock and confusion before her features softened some. Tony swore he could see something more gentle and warmer in her eyes than a moment ago. “An omega?” She asked. “Peter, really?”

“Really,” Tony nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

“I hate those laws Tony, they’re ridiculous,” Pepper mumbled. “Pete is a kid, I can’t even imagine handing him over to some alpha.”

“That’s exactly what we’re not going to do,” Tony said, his tone suddenly clipped and harsh. “We can’t let him be added to the registry, we have to protect him, his identity, everything. I just don’t know how we’re going to find someone to help keep OR out of our hair so fast.”

Pepper walked thoughtfully out of the elevator when the doors opened, she had heard and understood everything man had said, and she had understood everything he /didn’t/ say. They needed an alpha from their side, somebody they could trust. Somebody Tony knew, picking just anyone wasn’t going to be an option.

“Friday,” Pepper started, glancing up towards the ceiling. “Start compiling a list of unmated or bonded alphas, everyone we have connections or affiliations with. Don’t skimp, add family members of trusted people, add anyone on Shields list. We’ll start filtering them after every option is accounted for.”

“On it, Ms Potts,” Friday said instantly. “I’ll let you know as soon as I have compiled a full list.”

Pepper sighed before looking back at the other. “I’ll start calling the lawyers, and see if anything can be done about this. At the very least Midtown needs to answer for why they called OR before informing you or May.”

“Friday?” Tony said after a moment. “Send a message out to the team and explain the situation. Tell them to contact me if they can help.”

“Of course Boss,” Friday replied before the room went silent again.

“Now what,” Tony mumbled, fighting the urge to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

“I guess we get to work and I suggest you go pay a visit to Pete, see if he needs anything.”

 

***

  
Before Tony had left for Peter’s apartment, he made a quick phone call. Silently he thanked God for doctors. Bruce had always been willing to help him, despite being a green rage monster from time to time Bruce Banner had one of the kindest hearts there was. Not only that but he himself was a beta and an avid omega rights activist.

“It’s in my personal lab, Friday can tell you exactly where it is. But you do realize that this is for emergencies. It’s an extremely powerful suppressant, it can’t be used regularly. In fact most doctors will tell you it shouldn’t be used more than twice a year.” Bruce said, allowing the alpha to search his lab for the emergency syringe.

“ I know it’s just for this heat, it kind of is an energy. We couldn’t have expected this but I’m glad you had a backup suppressant in your lab. Will it sound terrible if I tell you I think it might be the only one in the whole tower?”

Bruce scoffed lightly on the other line. “I’m not surprised, but you really ought to consider placing more in the building, it’s an almost an essential, you should have one every few floors. You’ve got a lot of people working in the tower, you know you’ve got to have at least a handful of omegas on your payroll.”

“I’m going to have to start looking at things differently,’ Tony said with a sigh. Especially now that Pete has presented. Thanks again, Brucie,” Tony hesitated but continued. “You got my message right?”

“Yeah, I think we all did.” Bruce replied almost sadly. “Tony if I knew /anyone/ who would fit the credentials I would have been on the phone the moment I seen the message. Even if I knew somebody who would at least fit half the requirements I probably would have called you. But my circle of peers is a little smaller than yours. I don’t think I know anyone you don’t...mainly everyone I associate with is in the compound. I’m really sorry,” the man said quietly.

“It’s alright, I kind of figure this would be a hard position to fill. I’ve got a list of requirements to be honest with you,” Tony said with a small laugh, one that lacked any humor. “That and Pete has to agree too. Sending the text out might have been a long shot but I thought I’d try. Just-if you think of anyone who might be able to help us, let me know?”

“Of course, tell Peter we’re all thinking about him. Don’t let him be miserable either, it’s a hard situation but being an omega isn’t a bad thing, we’d all be celebrating if it didn’t come at such an awkward time,” Bruce said softly. “Make sure he’s drinking water and staying comfortable. That shot is going to clear everything up though in a matter of minutes. Still, he should get some rest, maybe take a few days off of school. You dont’ don’t want them knowing he used an emergency suppressant for his first heat. It doesn’t look good.”

“Will do, thanks again. I’ll pop over at the compound in a couple days. Keep an eye on everyone, Don’t let it get too wild there.”

Tony hang up afterwards and squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. He needed to figure this out but first and foremost he needed to get to his kid.

Tony pulled up outside the Queens apartment and managed to parallel park. He grabbed his shades and carefully placed the syringe in his pocket for safekeeping. He knew it wasn’t good to medically end a heat, Peter himself might not understand or approve of what his body was doing but his body ran off instincts, his body knew everything it was meant to be doing.

Tony locked up the car before heading up the steps, everything had changed in such a short span of time. He could recalled taking these steps the first time he’d ever met Peter Parker. A soft kid but full of excitement and ready to please. A little clumsy as he tried to navigate his newest growth spurt. If Tony was honest not much had changed since he’d turned 16, maybe the signs had been there all along. Should he have known that Peter would be an omega?

“Tony, I’m so glad you're here,” May said, opening the door for the man and hurrying him inside.

“That’s a first,” Tony said with a smile. “Normally you’re yelling at me about letting the kid stay up too late again,”

May spared him a look but ignored the jibe. “Well, different circumstances call for a different approach,” she mumbled before she lead him through the modest apartment. Already Tony could smell the unmistakable scent of heat. The only instincts it triggered however were peternal.

Tony had never even been able to get close to an omega in heat that wasn’t his mother. This was similar he supposed because normally his brain would say, _omega heat, mate, claim._ Now it was all, _protect, nurture, comfort, that’s your kid._ ‘I really do see him as mine,’ Tony thought warmly. Not that there was ever any doubt though but this seem to drive the point home.

May brought them to a stop outside of Peter’s door and her expression fell further. “He’s so upset,” May mumbled sadly. “He thinks something is wrong with him because he’s presenting so late, not only that but now he’s convinced he’s going to be added to the registry and they’re going to force him to be with some terrible alpha. I tried to tell him that wouldn’t happen but he’s not really in the mood to listen to me right now. Maybe you can talk to him?”

“That was the plan,” Tony said, lowering his voice. Peter would certainly be able to hear them outside the door. I’ve already got Friday working on a list of potential alpha options. Anyone that might be acceptable has to be approved first.”

“Approved? By who?” May asked, raising her eyebrow questioningly. “We don’t have to whisper, he’s got the silencers you made him in his ears right now. He said everything is at 11.”

Tony knew what that meant. On top of everything he was probably having a sensory overload. His heart ached some for the teen.

“By me of course, Peter too. I’m not going to stick him with somebody he hates,” Tony said while May gave him a knowing coy smile as she folded her arms over her chest.

“Is that so?” She teased.

“Well, I am his...alpha figure in life right now and it’s a big responsibility,” Tony said, trying not to get flustered.

“Alpha figure?” May asked, using the same tone and expression as before. Interested in what Tony was saying, only because she knew what he was really trying to say.

Tony huffed a sigh before letting his shoulders fall some. “You already know I see him like my own kid. That’s why I signed for joint custody, as a….you know, a father figure, I want to make sure whoever he’s with is good enough. Even if we’re just using an alpha to buy us some time until Peter finds somebody he really wants to be with. I personally don’t think he should even /consider/ getting bonded until he’s at least 18, maybe not even until 21. Either way whoever he’s with, has to be good enough.”

Even if it was just professionally, just business, Tony wouldn’t stick Peter with anybody who wasn’t up to his standards. The goal was to find somebody compatible enough, respectful, decent, somebody who preferably knew Peter’s spider occupation and was close to him and the team already, he didn’t want anybody who was a stranger to them. Tony needed somebody he could trust.

‘We just need somebody to keep OR off our backs until Peter can find somebody for himself.’

“I was wondering when you’d get around to telling the truth,” May said with a small laugh. But she shrank back quickly when she glanced at the door again. “I’m a little clueless, I won’t lie. I’m a beta, so was Ben. I don’t have much omega experience and I really don’t want to let him down. I’m a little afraid that I’m going to do something wrong.”

“So, basically how I experience every minute of helping you parent this kid?” Tony questioned.

She rolled her eyes but Tony placed a hand on her shoulder. “My mother was an omega, I have a bit of understanding. It’s not difficult, we just make some adjustments, we acclimate and do our best. You know it’s kind of nice being able to be the one to give you advice for a change.”

“Just go talk to him and see if you can get him to come out would you?”

“I forget to mention, I brought this,” he said before pulling out the syringe. “It’s a-”

“Emergency represent, it’s strong...you think it’s a good idea?” May asked, eyeing the medicine carefully. “It would probably make him feel a lot better,”

“I think so, Bruce does too. It’s not a fix of course. I think it was just too much of a shock for him right now, it’s upsetting.” Tony didn’t say it but he could smell Peter’s distress the moment he walked in.

May nodded slowly before taking a few steps away. “I’ll be in the kitchen, good luck.”

Slowly Tony opened the door and sighed. The room was blacked out by heavy curtains and the smell of heat and fear flooded him. Peter’s scent had changed some, it was endearing almost and not unpleasant but it certainly didn’t leave Tony feeling any traces of desire.

He shut the door behind him and let his eyes adjust to the dark. He could hardly make out the lump that was huddled under the blankets. Hesitantly though Peter rolled over to face him. “Mr. Stark?” He asked softly, reaching up to pull out small nose reducer in one ear.

“Hey kid, it’s me. And you know it’s Tony,” he said, making sure he whispered.

“Sorry.” The teen mumbled before reaching up to pull the bud out of his other ear.

“It’s alright, thought I’d come and see how you were doing.” Tony said as he carefully took a seat on the edge of Peter’s twin bed.

“It’s all really awful right now. I guess you know what happened?” Peter said as he pulled the blankets up further around him.

“Yeah, May called me earlier and told me about it. She said you’re not doing so hot.”

“No, not exactly,” Peter mumbled. “I’m so hot...everything hurts, it’s uncomfortable. It’s only slightly better than when that building fell on me. I can’t believe this is happening. Do you know how ridiculous I looked presenting in front of everyone in my chemistry class? I'm a sophomore, everyone else literally presented in middle school.”

“Good news is that this is not a building. It’s just your biology doing what it’s meant to be doing. Kid, I know you know that lots of people present later in life. It’s not uncommon to present at 16.” Tony said, reaching out to press hand to the top of Peter’s mussed hair. “If your hot aren't those blankets making it worse?”

“Feels safer,” Peter answered shortly. “Then after everything my senses decided it was a good day to haywire.”

“You don’t feel safe?” Tony asked, trying not to acknowledge how it made his heart break for Peter.

“I mean...it just doesn’t feel good. Like, I don’t exactly feel safe...what’s the word? Maybe vulnerable, not like Spiderman at all. And it feels like…” Peter trailed off before grabbing and pulling the blankets around himself even fighter. “It feels like something is missing, Like walking around and realizing your alone for the first time in your life.”

“You aren't alone, Peter. You are never alone.” Tony said sternly.

“I know that but...it feels like it. I don’t know the words, I know I’m not alone but something inside of me feels really alone.”

“When you have an alpha, you don’t feel like that anymore. In fact you probably won’t even feel like that by the time your heat ends.”

Peter scoffed bitterly. “I don’t have an alpha and it’s not like anyone at school is going to offer. I don’t even like anyone like that at school. OR is probably going to call in a couple weeks and when I don’t have an alpha they're going to add my name to the regresity, Then they’ll probably make me get scented by some stranger.”

Before Tony had the chance to stop him Peter went on, this time forcing himself to sit up in bed. “You know what the kids at school say about the regresity right? It’s just a big list of all the unwanted omegas. Or the uncooperative ones. Omegas that are so actually undesirable that the government has to find them an alpha. And then they’re probably going to be mad that they got stuck with me. They’ll probably boss me around and if I make them mad they’ll call the registry.”

“Hey, don’t worry about that,” Tony said, his voice once again firm, stopping Peter fully this time. He grabbed ahold of his shoulders and wished that the light was on so he could see him better. “Peter, I’ve got it handled okay? I promise you that you aren't going to be added to the list. They aren't going to send you a mate, I’m not letting some OR alpha get within in 20 feet of you.”

“Tony,” Peter said miserably. “How are you going to stop it? I don’t even have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. What if they force me to go one of those rehabilitation centers? To try to make me act like a better omega.”

“Spiderling, are you listening to yourself? I think sometimes you forget who you’re talking to. I’m Tony Stark remember? You know what the very worst case scenario is for you? You get added to the registry and I call Clint and Nat to sneak in and steal your file, I’ll have them hack into the system and delete any trace of you.” Tony whispered. “Or I’ll call Cap and have him shut them down for being unpatriotic, or I’ll get Hulk to smash their department to bits, or I’ll get Rodhy to pull some strings, I’ve got friends everywhere kid. Or you know what, I’ll just buy the whole department.”

Finally Tony managed to get a small laugh out of the kid. “You can do all the that?”

“For you I can do anything,” Tony answered. “But you know why none of that is going to be necessary? Because I’m going to find you an alpha myself. And if you hate them I’ll find you a new one, and if it comes to it, we’ll just keep one around until you find some alpha yourself who you’re absolutely head over heels in love with.”

“Tony!” Peter squeaked and Tony knew if the lights were on he’d see a blush on the boy’s face.

“What! It’s true,” The man laughed before wrapping an arm around him. “You’ve got me on the case, you have nothing to be worried about it. Just let me handle everything.”

Slowly Peter relented some before nodding. “Okay,” he agreed finally. “I still feel terrible but if that's the most I have to worry about I guess I can’t complain.”

“How are your eyes? Do you think they’d hurt too much if I turned the light on?” Tony asked gently. “Where are you?”

“They’re better, I probably don’t even need the reducers anymore. “I’m at a strong 6 but I can handle it.”

Tony didn’t reply, instead he leaned over and switched on Peter’s lamp. The teen squinted some but his eyes adjusted decently. “This-” Tony said pulling out the syringe and showing it to the teen. “Is a gift from Bruce. But you have to understand, it’s only for dire situations. Dangerous situations. It’s not something you can use to avoid a heat when you don’t feel like it. This is your one free pass, Underoos.”

“What is it?” Peter asked eyeing the shot with interest.

“It’s to end a heat, a suppressant. It’s strong and it's going to make the chemicals in your body that create a heat block out completely. Only until the next one though. “Give me your arm,” he instructed.

Tony was quick, cleaning a small patch of skin of Peter’s upper arm and delivering the thin needle shot. Peter winced and looked away but it was over before he could think about it. “Give it five minutes and you should feel a difference.” Tony said, capping the syringe back up and placing it in his pocket once again.

It felt like the longest five minutes of his life but Tony was right. In no time he could already feel the effects kicking in. “Thank you, for everything. I’m sorry I’m making you work on finding me an alpha.”

Tony laughed again before shaking his head. “You have to stop acting like your a such a problem, Kid. You aren’t. And if you were, you’d be worth every ounce of trouble. Now get some sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

***

“What do you got for me, Pep?” Tony asked as he sat down at the kitchen island. The woman had handed him a stack of papers that would have been intimidating to Tony if he wasn’t familiar with stacks of legal documents and jargon that was overly specific.

“Well,” Pepper started. “It’s not great news, but it’s nothing we didn’t know. This is everything the law says about Omegas and the registry and their rights. Also everything they have to abide by. I’ve highlighted the most important parts though.” Pepper said while she started to flip through them. “This is what we need to be focused on right now, this page here” She pointed to a series of paraphrase that had been put in bold yellow for his convince.

  
_OR ordinance, section 32: Any omega individual is required to obtain a mate of appropriate age by their 16th year or 3 weeks after their first medically documented heat. Proof of mate will be required after a period of 21 days. Proof of mates will continue to be required every 6 month period or until individuals can provide proof of permanent bond to remain in good standings. The court considers the appropriate mate age to be equivalent to or older than the omega counterpart._

_OR ordinance, section 33: An alpha parent or guardian will have precedence in selecting an alpha for omega individuals under the legal age of 21. Followed by next of kin. If an alpha is unavailable or unwilling to make a selection, a state appointed alpha figure will assist in the selection process._

_In regards to OR ordinance, section 32 and 33: If an omega individual and or family refuses to comply with the stated above any of the following may apply; the case will be reviewed by the OR state board and appointed case managers will intervene as necessary. The omega in question will be added to the public omega registry and tagged as unclaimed. Omegas may be removed from the home and care of their guardians and placed in the omega rehabilitation program, and provided with a legal mate up until the appropriate legal. Any disputes may be taken up with a judge in a court of law._

Tony stared at the print for what seemed like ages. It was true, they already knew everything that had been stated but it hit a little closer to home when he read it in fine print. He’d just told Peter a couple hours ago not to worry but the man himself couldn’t help but feel a heavy concern grow inside of him. “What the hell are we going to do?” He mumbled, more to himself but since Pepper was listening he figured he could direct it at her too.

“I already told you, we’re going to make it work.” She sighed, pulling the papers away from the man.

Tony wanted to know how but at the same time his phone started to buzz. He grabbed it from beside him and stared at the caller ID.

“Barton,” Tony, greeted on answering. “What can I do for you?” He said while Pepper listened intently. He spared her the challenge of trying to over hear by putting the phone on speaker. “You don’t usually call me.”

“I got your message...about the kid,” he clarified. “Things don’t sound too good for him.”

Tony cleared his throat before answering. “No, it’s not. I'm working on a list of people who might be able to help him but you know how it is, I can’t pick just anyone.”

“No, you have to be able to trust them,” Clint said. “I won’t lie, I’m a little worried for you though. The OR is tough on the laws, you know that. We can pull some strings, call in some favors and see if there is anyway to delete his information from the registry.”

“If we have to, I’m trying to go about this the legal way first. If I can’t then of course we’re going to have to look at the less credible options.” Tony mumbled.

“You need to be careful with who you pair him with,” Clint said, sounding a little harsher than usual. “I’ve got an omega daughter myself. Sometimes alphas can’t be trusted to do the right thing. It can turn into a bad situation real quick, Tony. A good omega will do what a bad alpha wants faster than a bad alpha will do what's good for their omega.”

Tony frowned and cocked his head. “So you called to lecture me about the kid? Don’t preach to the choir Barton. You know there isn’t anyone I’m more careful with than Peter.”

“Exactly,” the other man said. “My son is a little too young to help but he is an alpha and if anything happened...well Spiderman is his favorite,” Clint said, his tone softer than before. “If this gets out of control we can have some documents made up, lie a little, and it would only be for a year at most,” Clint said. “And I want you to know he wouldn’t be Peter’s alpha. It would just look that way on paper. OR business only.”

  
Tony couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t shocked. Clint was protective of his kids. He never let them have anything to do with work or his associates. “Clint I-” Tony started but was quickly cut off.

“Cooper is too young, I don’t want him involved if we can help it. But I’ve got a nephew too. He’s a really good kid, reminds me a lot of Pete. In fact he’s just a little older. I see him almost every week, we’re close and I know he’s an option if it comes to that. I haven’t talked to him but he came to mind. I could ask him if you think it’s a good idea.”

“I don’t know, Clint. I haven’t really looked at my options yet. I’ve got Friday my AI making a list. I haven’t exactly had any time to sit and think though and to be honest I didn’t expect any of you to get back with me so soon.” Tony said. “And you’re fairly notorious about keeping your family as far from the drama as possible. No offense here but why would you want to get involved with this one?”

For a long moment Clint didn’t answer. Finally though he spoke up again. “Because I’m parent. I know your worried sick about Pete right now. I know you love yours like I love mine. I can’t help but think about my kids in that situation, I’d want somebody to help me out, I want somebody to give me some options...so here's your option.”

Tony suddenly felt the slightest bit of relief. “Let me think, okay? It’s not that I’m not appreciative! Because God knows I am. But let me look at this from all angles. Do you think you can call him up in a couple days and see what he says though? I just need somebody on standby.”

“I will, and I know you are,”Clint said and Tony could hear the smirk. “But you have to do what’s best for Pete in this situation. They might not be a good match. But I’ll talk to him and see how he feels. Like I said, if this gets out of control at least you’ll know you can fix it.”

Tony sighed softly before nodding. “Right, thank you again, Barton. It really does mean a lot to us.”

“Good hearing from you, I’ll get back with you in a couple days.”

The call ended and Tony looked over at Pepper. They both had similar expression of worry and doubt.

“What do you think?” The man asked carefully.

“I don’t know, Tony. We know we can trust Clint, that’s not the problem. We just don’t know his nephew and he was right about Cooper being too young. It would be a far stretch to make that work. Even if it was just made to look that way it’s going to be questionable. I personally don’t think it’s an avenue we should pursue so quickly.

“Yeah I know what you mean,” Tony said, frowning and rubbing at his temples he could feel the edge of a headache coming on. “It’s a lot to take into consideration. I do like that Clint’s family is familiar with the superhero gig. One less ‘spider’ issue to worry about. I imagine his nephew knows that Clint knows Spiderman. Maybe we could think about it.”

“I don’t think so Tony,” Pepper said shaking her head again. “I don’t feel good about it.”

“And you think I do?” Tony grumbled. “I’m just trying to brainstorm. I need to keep as many doors open as I can for Peter right now. We're not just protecting him either, we need to think about his identity as Spiderman.”

“Hey,” Pepper said gently. “I know your worried. I am too.” She took a seat at the counter and Tony followed. “Clint would never put Pete in harm's way but that doesn’t change the fact we don’t know anything about his nephew. How do we know Peter would even be happy with the choice? I think we need to keep looking. It’s not a bad idea but let's see what happens. We’ve got three weeks after all. Don’t make a rash decision when you’re panicking. And you’ve got a headache, I can tell.”

Tony huffed and silently folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t have a headache,” he mumbled but he resisted to the urge to rub at his temples again. It was sharp and full of tension, of course he had a headache.

“I can tell when your lying,” she deadpanned before sliding off the bar stool. “Besides, it’s getting late. We can worry about all this in the morning. Do you want me to make you a baked potato?”

Baked Potato.

Tony froze and his eyes snapped up to stare at the woman. It was like the puzzle had just been solved. He’d found exactly what they had been looking for. “That's it,” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry what?” Pepper asked looking strangely at him.

Tony jumped up from his seat and his eyes went even wider. “That’s it! Baked potato!”

“Okay, I didn’t know you liked them so much,” Pepper said, still eying him uncertainty.

“Pep no! No, no listen to me! Potato! That’s it, I know who we can call.” Tony grinned already going through his phone. “Potatoes..” He laughed. “God why didn’t I think of it sooner.”

“Happy,” Pepper called out cautiously as she made her way to the hall. “I think he’s losing it, he’s yelling about potatoes, Can you get in here please.” Tony, however though paid her no mind.

“Friday,” He instructed. “Call Harley Keener.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are amazing, I can't believe the kudos this got! Thank you all so much for reading and giving it a chance. I know the omegaverse concept is strange to some but I hope that people remain open minded and consider the plot too! Again thank you all so much!

“So do you feel like you have to reinvent yourself? You know like find out who you are as a person again or something?” Ned asked, setting down his sandwich and leaning in closer towards Peter. “Are you having an identity crisis?”

“What?” Peter asked as his eyes widened some. “No, I don’t think so? Should I be?” He mumbled, picking idly at his food. “I’m assuming I’m still me, for the most part.”

Peter had been instructed to stay home for the next three days, his school didn’t need to know that he might have illegally put a force stop on his first ever heat. Tony had said that they might look down upon that and Peter had a sinking suspicion that he was right. The only saving grace he had was the fact that Ned got to visit him and bring by his homework. Peter wasn’t so excited about the later but there wasn’t much he could do.

“I’m sure you’re still you,” Ned agreed after a moment. “Just like...an omega you. Nothing has to change, expect your scent kind of did already. Is it weird that I can pick up on your distress more than I could a couple days ago?” Ned asked, cocking his head to the side. “But like other than nothing changed!”

Peter groaned before throwing his head against the pillows he’d laid out on his bedroom floor. “Ned, just be honest with me. Did everyone laugh after I left chemistry the other day?”

Ned went silent before quickly shaking his head. “Dude it doesn’t even matter! You shouldn’t be worried about what everyone else thinks, who cares?”

“I didn’t need to worry about what they thought of me because I already knew they thought I was just some awkward beta dork! Now they probably think I'm some hopeless omega who’s gonna die alone!”

“Peter! Listen, being an omega isn’t that big of a deal, in fact it’s probably going to be awesome! You just have to wait and see.” Ned argued, stretching even further out on the floor next to the other teen.

“Easy for you to say, you’re still typical beta you,” Peter grumbled. “Seriously did they all laugh?”

Again the room fell silent before Ned heaved a sigh. “Um...they only laughed because Flash started it.”

“Perfect,” Peter mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes as he pushed his plate of sandwiches away. “This is exactly what I needed.”

“If it helps, he laughed so hard he fell out of his is chair.” Ned said softly but Peter only curled further into himself. “He probably got hurt falling. Admittedly he did continue to laugh once he was on the floor but MJ literally dropped a text book on him while he was down there.”

“Ned…” Peter started. “I appreciate it but you really aren't helping.” Peter suddenly dreaded the idea of going back to class. He was thankful that he wouldn’t have to go for another three days.

“You know I’d do it for you if I could.” Ned mumbled. “Be your mate that is. In fact I wish I was an alpha just so I could help you,” Ned sad sadly. “And I bet if MJ didn’t already have an omega she’d do it for you too.”

Peter’s expression softened some and he rolled over to look at the beta next to him. “I know you would, Ned. It’s okay that you aren't an alpha, I like you better this way. And I like MJ but I feel like being her omega would just be a constant stream of eye rolling and sarcastic comments. Can any of us really live like that?” Peter said jokingly light.

“And rants on political correctness, omega rights, and environmental protection, don’t forget all that.” Ned teased finally getting a laugh out of Peter. “But um...what do you think will happen next? The law does kind of say you have to have an alpha.” Ned spoke up, his voice giving away all the worry he’d been holding in. “I don’t want you to get added to the OR or for some strange alpha to come and take you away.”

“Don’t worry, that won’t happen. I’d run away before all that went down,” Peter said, shaking his head. “Besides, Tony promised me that he’d take care of it. I don’t know who he’s going to find but he stands more of a chance of finding me a mate than I do. Anybody that knows me personally is going to actually bust out in tears if I show any kind of interest in them.”

“Okay number 1, stop being so hard on yourself. That's my friend you’re talking about. And number 2? Holy shit that’s the coolest thing I’ve never heard.”

Peter raised an eyebrow before glancing over at the other. “What’s the coolest thing?”

“Tony Stark is picking out an alpha for you. Seriously Peter that has to be most incredible thing to ever happen. Well I mean besides you being Spiderman and almost an avenger and getting to hang out with Ironman whenever you want. Or personally knowing Black Widow...it’s at least the 5th coolest thing to happen.”

“I mean, I know he’s probably going to pick somebody he can trust. And if Tony can trust them I’m sure I can too,” Peter said.

“Dude, he’s probably going to pick out some top secret spy! Like from Shield or something!” Ned exclaimed before scrambling to sit up. “Or like another superhero! Or an enhanced individual! Just like this super cool crime fighter who’s just like Captain America or maybe like Hawkeye.”

Peter laughter again before shaking his head. “I doubt it, he's probably got hundreds of connections though. I’m sure he’ll find me somebody decent.”

“Well, one thing is for sure. Whoever he picks is going to be awesome. No way around it.”

( _Meanwhile_ )

“Alright kid, what do you think?” Tony asked as he pushed open the door to Harley’s new room. It was a lot like the other rooms on the upper floors. Great view, high tech devices installed, Friday controlled with probably a handful of other personalized touches. “You like it?”

Harley looked around the room before dropping his luggage on the floor and shrugging lightly in response. “I’ve seen worse.”

Tony scoffed but he watched as the teen shuffled over to the bed.

“I’m jet lagged,” Harley mumbled before flopping down onto the plush queen size. “But getting a ride in your private jet was worth it,” he said around a yawn.

“Well I appreciate you jumping in to help 4 hours after I called you. That’s dedication,” Tony joked before grabbing the TV remote and tossing it to him. “Get some rest, we’ll go over everything tomorrow.”

“You sure? All you told me was that your Spiderman kid was an omega and needed some help keeping himself off the OR. That’s actually the extent of your conversation about the whole thing.” Harley said, sitting up and eyeing Tony carefully.

“And yet somehow that was enough to get you to agree to board a jet and let me fly you out to New York. I think your mother is still in shock about the whole thing.”

“You did give me a total of 4 hours to convince her why I /had/ to go. Besides you sounded pretty desperate and it was /you/ who asked so how could I have said no?”

Tony gave the teen a worried look before clearing his throat. “You can say no to me Harley, just because we’re close and I’m ironman doesn’t mean you can’t tell me no,”

“Nah,” Harley said, shaking his head. “I wanted to say yes. And I happen to know that you are very aware of my ability to say no to you at any given moment. I want to help and I’ve got nothing better going on right now.”

“Lord,” Tony said with a short laugh. “Agreeing to help Tony Stark because you have nothing better going on.”

“You heard it,” Harley said with a smirk. “So are you going to let me sleep before I have to get up in a couple hours and tell my family I’m alright?”

“Yeah, listen you’ve got a mini fridge to your left, it’s got snacks. You know where the kitchen is, you have total access. If you get lost call Friday, she’ll get you where you need to go or she’ll let me know you need some assistance. I’m serious, if you need anything let me know. I’ve got a couple things I need to work on but tomorrow morning-bright and early- I’m bringing the other kid over. So me and you are press conferring at 8 which means you gotta get up at 7.”

Harley frowned before kicking his shoes off and stretching out. “Got it, bright and early. Friday, lights out, TV on. See you in the morning Tony.”

And of course morning came faster than Harley thought possible.

 

***

  
Tony had gotten up early and tried to brace himself for the day. Usually he was only dealing with one teenager and even though Harley was 18, he still counted. Today he’d have two of them under the same roof and he wasn’t sure what would happen.

Part of him wanted it to work out because they /needed/ it to. The other part of him, the fatherly part of him, didn’t even want to acknowledge that he was looking for a mate for his very young omega kid. It wasn’t fair.

He had called May last night and told her that he thought he’d found somebody for Peter. She had been hesitant but open minded and positive about it all. When he’d spoken to Peter though he’d gotten mainly panicked responses. It took almost an hour of reassuring him that it would all be okay before he agreed to come over and meet the alpha teen.

Said Alpha teen who was meant to be up at 7 was just barely crawling out of bed at 8. Even if Tony was exasperated he fondly ruffled the other’s hair. He poured a cup of coffee for himself and then one for Harley before he got to work.

“So this is what we’re up against,” Tony said before sipping at his coffee. He’d seated a half asleep Harley at the large dining room table and passed him the stack of papers he’d seen yesterday. “Right here it says any omega has to have a mate if they’re 16 and older. Since Peter doesn’t already have an interest in anybody, I get to pick.”

“Hmm,” Harley mumbled, rubbing his eyes and trying to focus on what Tony had put in front of him. It really was too early. “And he has to prove that he has a mate every six months or until he’s bonded.”

“That’s right. If we don’t do what the OR want’s us to do, they get to put his name on a list of unclaimed omegas and eventually send him an Alpha who takes responsibility for him. And if that doesn’t work they send him to this…’rehabilitation center’ for a couple months and then try again...the process just starts all over.”

“Sounds like a bunch of shit,” Harley grumbled, passing the papers back over. “So you need me to step in as alpha until Peter finds one for himself?”

“Well, that’s the plan. I’m not asking you to fall madly in love with him or run off and get bonded in Vegas.” Tony said receiving an eye roll from the teen next to him. “ But it does need to seem real, I need to keep the OR out of his business indefinitely. Clint has some family members we considered using but one is a little young and I don’t know the other one. I don’t want just anybody, I have to be able to trust them.”

Harley couldn’t help but feel flattered. Even as the years passed the mechanic had still kept in contact. He’d visit Harley when he could and they’d talk on the phone. The man was always trying to pay for something for Harley but the best thing he’d done was get his mother a good paying job. So, while Harley grew up in Tennessee and Tony went back to New York, they remained connected.

To know that Tony had picked him, trusted him above anyone else meant a lot. Since the day Peter had come into his life, Tony had talked about him. At first Harley couldn’t help but feel a little jealous but it eventually passed when he realized that Peter was just a kid that needed the mechanic, like he’d once been. He remembered the day he told Harley that he’d signed for joint custody with May in case anything ever happened. So in a way it was like the man trusted Harley with his kid and that was something.

“Alright,” Harley said. “So I know this OR list is pretty bad, it keeps him on lock down pretty much right?”

“Something like that,” Tony said, his tone getting a little dark. “Being on the OR list limits everything Peter can do, everywhere he can go. He can’t attend a university out of state, he can’t even move out of New York, people on the list can’t get public service jobs. Not only that but there is a stigma behind it all. If your on the OR list, some people will doubt your ability and your worth. They even doubt your intelligence…” Tony trailed off before taking another drink of coffee. “I’m not letting that happen.”

“I can’t promise he’ll like me,” Harley warned. “Or that I’ll like him.”

“I know,” Tony said softly. “And if it doesn’t work we’ll figure something else out. You know I’m grateful right? I know I’m asking a lot, like an enormous amount but if anyone can help Pete right now I think it’s you.”

“Well, if he’s game than I am.” Harley said, grabbing his own cup of coffee.

“Perfect. He should be here in a couple minutes, I already sent Happy to go get him. Let me just give you a quick run down. What have I told you about him already?” Tony asked, trying to see what all he needed to fill the other in about.

“Peter Parker, 16, Spiderman, smart, Legos.” Harley answered, giving the man a look. “Do I need to know more than that?”

“Actually yes,” Tony said, folding his arms over his chest. “Star Wars, incredibly smart, painfully shy, rambles, likes any and all sciences, and his main goal in life, is probably to be an Avenger.” Tony said with a small smile. “He’s a good kid, Harley. He’s got the biggest heart, a real hero complex though. He’d do anything for anybody.”

Harley could tell that Peter must have Tony wrapped around his little finger. He had never met the kid before but he must have some charm if he could make Tony Stark go all soft like that. Harley just didn’t think he could really be as great as the man made him sound.

“Boss,” Friday said, her voice cutting through the room. “Mr Hogan is here and is requesting I make you aware of his and Peter's presence.”

“You ready kid?” Tony asked looking over at Harley.

“Why not, let’s get this over with. I’m trying to squeeze in a nap before lunch. You’re an hour ahead of my usual time zone and I’m starting to feel it.”

“I love the level of optimism, Keener,” Tony said shaking his head. He quickly addressed the AI once again. “Friday, send Peter to my personal floor.”

“On it Sir.” Friday replied and the two went silent while they waited. 1 minute passed, than 2, then 3 minutes had passed. Finally almost 5 minutes later the elevator chimed and whooshed open.

“Mr Stark?” Came a very hesitant voice. “I um...I’m here.” Peter called out as he rounded the corner, stopping instantly when he spotted the two at the dining room table.

“Pete, in here. I’ve got somebody I want you to meet.”

 

***

  
Tony watched as Peter walked impossibly slow over to them. The open floor plan gave him ample time to try and evaluate what he thought. The teen’s eyes had flicked down towards the floor than back up at Tony, then to Harley, then back to the floor again. ‘He’s nervous’ Tony thought sadly to himself. “It’s alright kid, we don’t bite.” Tony said jokingly, hoping he could clear some of the tension.

Thankfully he missed how Harley gave him a contradicting expression.

“Pete, this is Harley Keener. I met him back in 2012, he helped me during the Mandarin situation,” Tony exmaplined and Peter nodded in understanding. “I’ve mentioned him before right?”

“Yeah a couple times,” Peter says quietly, eyeing the other teen. “Um, Hi. I’m Peter, Parker,” he says, trying to force up a smile.

Peter extended his hand out for Harley to shake and in return Harley crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. “Oh…” Peter said, letting his hand fall back at his side.

That was probably the moment Tony should have known they were in for a rough time. The billionaire quickly cleared his throat and threw an arm around Harley’s shoulders. The older teen didn’t miss how Tony shook him just a little. “I thought you might want to sit down and have breakfast with us.”

“I thought you said I could get a nap in?” Harley mumbled, his frown getting deeper.

Oh God this wasn’t going the way he’d planned.

“Not now, Harley,” Tony mumbled, keeping his smile bright. “Pete, you want some pancakes?”

“Um…” Peter said, his eyes drifting back to Harley. “I don’t really-”

“You’re Spiderman right?” Harley suddenly asked.

“Sometimes,” Peter answered back suspiciously.

“It’s so weird because you look much taller on YouTube, I didn’t think you’d be so short,” The alpha says and both Tony and Peter’s jaw drop a bit.

“I’m average,” Peter quickly grumbles, his eyes getting fiery. Harley only ignored him though.

“I think Tony called you Spiderling once? Spider baby? That’s a more fitting name, it’s a bit more truthful. Really though, what are you 5’5 at best?”

“Careful,” Tony warned as Peter’s expression changed into one of anger. “This is the same kid that can throw you across this room and straight out the window.”

“But he won’t, will you?” Harley smirked. “He’s soft. I’m surprised you couldn't figure out he was an omega beforehand. I could tell even without the scent.”

Peter makes an angry strangled sound before he whips around to face Tony.

“Soft,” Harley says again as a challenge.

Peter opened his mouth like he’s about to yell and for a split second Tony thinks he’s about to do just thought. He’s ruffled up and his eyes were narrowed but at the last second Peter huffed loudly and muttered “Jerk” before storming out of the room.

Tony was a little too shocked to say anything. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Peter get angry so quickly. Eventually he turned to look at the other alpha. Harley looked completely unphased by the chaos he’d just created. “Harley why!” Tony asks throwing his hands up. “Why?! That’s not how you win an omega over!”

Harley didn't answer Tony’s question but his smile was /almost/ enough to give him away. “I kind of like him.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was wild to write! I thought a lot about it, rewrote it a few times. I hope that I'm not rambling in the chapters and that it's all clear and to the point. I worried a lot about that! But really the amount of kudos you guys have given is unbelievable and all the nice things you've said! Wow, thank you all so much! It means a lot to me! <3

“I don’t know, Tony, maybe this was a bad idea?” May said gently. “I mean, Peter came home pretty upset yesterday, he just kept going on about how much of a jerk the alpha you picked out was...Peter’s words not mine.” The woman mumbled from her side of the screen.

The next afternoon Tony had arranged a video chat with Peter’s aunt and, like he’d expected, Peter wasn’t pleased. Tony pulled up a swivel stool and rolled himself over to his work table before adjusting the holographic screen he’d placed the call on. “Yeah,” Tony sighed. “I could tell Underoos wasn’t feeling it.”

Video chats had been his and May’s saving grace when their lives became too busy for brunches and face to face meetings. Of course when things got out of control they’d meet up but they had decided as long as they were communicating in some form they could make co parenting an enhanced teen possible.

“You said there might be other options?” May asked, sitting down in hospital break room. “Not that we don’t appreciate this but it’s not going to work if Pete is miserable and can’t stand the kid.”

Tony didn’t say anything for a moment, instead he picked up a screwdriver and twirled it in his hand for a bit. Finally though the man spoke back up. “We have options, if this doesn’t work I’ve got a backup plan. A plan B...it might take time to come up with a plan C, D, and E but I’m working on it. I’m trying to cover all possible angles and outcomes.”

“So what’s plan B then?” May asked before taking a sip of her water. “You know I like to be filled in.”

“Next course of action is to see about a nephew Clint Barton has, maybe even forging some documents to make his oldest son look eligible. But May, hear me out,” Tony said, rolling away from the desk and closer to the screen.

May opened her mouth, presumably to argue with Tony but the alpha held up a hand to stop her. “I know, I know,” he groaned. “Harley put himself in Pete’s megatropical doghouse with his mouth yesterday, but he’s still the best option we have. He’s rough at first, I’ll admit that. He’s all sharp edges and smartass comments but he truly is a /good/ kid under all that. I know him and I know that yesterday was just him testing Peter.”

“Testing Peter?” May huffed, tilting her head to the side some. “No offense Tony but the kid sounds like a real problem if he feels the need to upset Pete on the first day they meet.”

“It’s just his way of getting to know people, to figure them out in a sense. He’s brilliant, practically a genius too. He graduated top of his class and he’s got full rides to every Ivy League coast to coast.” Tony started. “But geniuses think differently, it’s like he’s on a different wavelength sometimes. You might not see it now but I promise you he’s perfect for Pete.”

“I don't know, Tony,” May said again but he could hear her resolve breaking. “I’d be heartbroken if I knew I stuck Peter with somebody he couldn’t tolerate. That’s not fair to him. And honestly I’m sure you feel the same for both Pete and Harley.”

“I know, I completely agree with you. And I’d never do that to my kid. But Harley is kind, thoughtful, he’s generous and loving. I’d be proud to call him my son too. The only thing is, is that he takes time warming up to people. Him and Peter have so much in common it’s not even funny. I think this could work if we give it a chance,”

May reached up and tightened her ponytail. “You aren’t just pushing this because you want it to happen. You’re pushing because you care about Peter.” May said and Tony couldn’t tell if it was a statement or a question but he figured he’d better answer anyway.

“No I’m not doing this for me. I genuinely think that they’re going to get along great. Do I think it's going to happen over night? No, I don’t. But I know when I’m wasting my time and I don’t feel that here. I really believe that this is worth it. Harley is going to be a good alpha for Pete. We just have to give them the opportunity to get there.”

A few long seconds passed before May finally sighed and Tony could tell that he’d gotten her on his side. “Alright, I’ll trust you on this, what do I need to do?”

“Just enerouge him,” Tony said, sitting up a little straighter. “It’s not an /if/ he comes home mad at Harley it’s a when...just tell him to give it a chance and that things will get better. I mean that May, it’s not something I’m just asking you to say. And if things don’t get better than I will absolutely find Peter somebody else...but I think for the next couple months we should focus on keeping Pete off the OR list and making this work. Then if it hasn’t made any progress we switch plans, deal?”

May frowned but nodded slowly. “I’m doing this because I trust you with Peter, I know you love him...you’d never hurt him or let anyone else hurt him. That’s the only reason we’re doing this.”

May knew that it was true. Peter was just as much Tony’s as he was hers, she didn’t know how it had come to be like that in such a short amount of time but it had happened. How exactly did she know?

Was It how Peter would wake up from a night terror crying for Tony? Or maybe it was how Tony would get in a suit at 4 in the morning and be at their apartment door within 10 minutes if he knew Peter was emotional. Anytime Peter needed him he was there.  
  
Maybe it was how Tony would drive an hour out of his way, sometimes more, and fight the heavy New York traffic just so he could have breakfast with Peter and spend a couple minutes with him before he had to get to school. /Even/ when he knew Peter was spending the weekend with him. Sometimes the very same day.

It could have been the way Peter looked at Tony, like he’d hung the moon and the stars himself. Like he could do no wrong. The same way Peter had looked at his dad and then Ben and now Tony.

And Tony looked at Peter like he was actually perfect. LIke he would do anything to protect Peter, to keep him safe. He’d even die for Peter if he had to but at the same time the teen was a reason to live.

How could May ever doubt that? If she ever believed anything, it was that she could trust Tony with Peter.

“I promise May, if it doesn’t work out we’ll figure something else out. But I give you my word that it’s going to be okay. You won't regret this.”

‘I hope not,’ May thought to herself after they had said a quick goodbye and ended the call.

***

About four days later Peter found himself back at school. He’d dreaded the return but he knew it couldn’t be avoided. The teen probably would have considered changing schools if it hadn’t been for Ned and MJ. That and Midtown was one of the best when it came to science and technology. “You just have to suck it up for the next two years,” He mumbled to himself as he ignored the curious stares and jeers from his peers.

“A school full of nerds and I’m still at the bottom,” he sighed as he put in the combination for his locker. If only he could ignore their whispered comments, to be fair they didn’t know he could hear them but it still stung just the same. Comments like, ‘Don’t think he’ll ever find an alpha, do you?’ And ‘it’s too late in the game to present, Penis Parker just got a whole lot weirder.’ Sadly those were the nicer ones.

Peter ducked his head further as shoved a few books into his bag before hurrying off. Somewhere in the distance he could hear Flash laughing loudly, his voice unmistakable. “Nobody is gonna want an omega like him, he probably doesn’t even know how to act like one.”

‘It’s official, I’m a freak,’ Peter thought to himself as he practically jogged down the hall, trying to get away from the crowded hall. It wasn’t his fault that he had presented late and even though everyone had tried to reassure him that it wasn’t unheard of, it didn’t make him feel any better. Instead Peter was left feeling like something was wrong with him. Maybe they were right, who would want him?

Harley? Probably not. Even if he was a jerk and had laughed at Peter for his short stature...he had still been an option. Kind of. The teen wanted to shrink in on himself because of the sudden realization hit, he was unwantable. Not even Harley, a shitty alpha in Peter’s opinion had wanted him! Even more eyes seemed to be trained on Peter as he made his way down on the hall, surly giving off the sharp sent of distress and unhappiness.

Peter took a quick left and quickly skidded into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He just needed a minute, he needed to get everyone’s eyes off him so that he could breathe. In and out. In and out. He pressed his face against the cool tiled wall and closed his eyes. Everything felt overwhelming and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. Everything suddenly felt different, his scent was different, what people thought of him was different, how he was meant to conduct himself was different. He felt a knot forming in his throat and he had to blink roughly to keep the tears from spilling over. Great, now he was getting emotional too. Everything had changed.

The first hour and half of Pete’s first day back was spent hiding in the bathroom. Once he finally pulled himself together he was able to make it to the next few classes. At least he had Ned and MJ there with him for the reminder of the day.

“What are you looking at?” MJ asked nudging Peter in the side as he’d started to space out. “Did you forgot we're meant to be answering questions?”

“Yeah, Peter, you’ve been staring at Alex and Lindsey for like the last twenty minutes, what’s wrong?” It was a lab day in biology and that meant he could sit with his lab partners. The only setback was that they could always see through him, even without his ever present omega scent giving him away.

“Nothing, I just never noticed how many alpha omega couples there are,” he mumbled.

Ned and MJ shared a look.

“Yeah, plenty of couples,” MJ scoffed, pushing Peter’s paper closer to him. “Every omega has a mate and if they don’t they probably just broke up with one,” the alpha said as she scribbled down a few answers of her own. “In a couple weeks they’ll have a new alpha.”

“They look happy,” Peter mumbled quietly, glancing around the room again. Even though it was school and the PDA was strictly kept at a minimum, Peter could spot the couples from a mile away. An omega would occasionally lean into their alpha briefly before spending them a quick smile while alphas sat close enough to brush up against their omega innocently. For the first time since Peter had presented he realized how nice it looked. How comforting it seemed. It made his chest ache to assume he’d never have something like that. “It seems nice.”

MJ didn’t say anything for a few long seconds but eventually she looked back at her paper and nodded. “It is.”

It was Ned who quickly put a stop to all the omega alpha talk and insisted they get back to work. “I’m not going to try to figure out the microscope settings by myself guys!” He said. “MJ don’t encourage him, Peter can’t you think about alphas later? This project is worth half our grade.”

Thankfully the rest of school went by quickly and before Peter realized it the last bell was ringing. He grabbed his stuff and walked out with his friends beside him. He had just planned on walking home but he was surprised to find Happy’s car parked right out front.

“You didn’t say you were going to Mr. Starks, today,” Ned said, waving boldly to the Audi, knowing that Happy could see him even with the impossibly dark tinted windows.

“I didn’t know I was,” Peter sighed. He had hoped he could avoid going over there for a last a few more days but that no longer seemed likely. “I guess I better go guys, Happy gets grumpy when I make him wait. I’ll see you later?” He mumbled.

“Yeah, we’ll see you later, don’t forget about Decathlon practice though,” MJ said while both Peter and Ned rolled their eyes.

Peter waved briefly before trudging over to the car. He sighed inwardly before forcing himself to open the door.

“Don’t look so excited,” Happy said as Peter climbed in and closed the door. “Boss sent me to pick you up, he said he already cleared it with May.” Happy muttered as he pulled off.

“Oh, okay,” Peter mumbled with a short nod. “Thanks for coming to get me.”

The two were quiet for what seemed like ages but eventually it was Happy who broke the silence. “Alright, what’s wrong?” Happy sighed, glancing at Peter in the review. “You’re usually talking my ear off and bouncing in your seat.”

“Sorry,” Peter said softly before shrugging his shoulders. “Just tired I guess. Long day at school.”

“I’ve been trained at lie detection, do you want to try again?” Happy asked with a raised brow.

“I hid in the bathroom at school today,” Peter finally mumbled and Happy’s expression changed instantly.

“Kid why?” He asked, trying to keep an eye on Peter and the road at the same time.

“Because nobody is going to want a weird omega like me.” Peter mumbled, sliding further down in his seat. “Is that alpha kid still there?”

“Wait, why the hell would you think nobody would want you? And you mean Harley? Well, yeah he’s still here. I know about Tony trying to find you an alpha and I know it didn’t go so well, is that why you think nobody is going to want you?” The man asked, turning the corner to the tower.

“Not really,” Peter shrugged again. “Harley was a jerk but so are the kids at school.”

“What did they say to you?” Happy snapped, turning around again to look at Peter. “If they’re harassing you, we’ll get this taken care of,” the beta said with something fierce in his eyes. “Is that’s wrong on?”

Finally Peter relented. “It’s just everything, Happy. Today was a bad day...everyone laughed at me for being an omega and then I didn’t really want to see Harley. He doesn’t like me anyway.”

Happy sighed softly as he pulled into the Tower’s private parking garage, flashing his badge at the guard shack before finding his designated spot. “Tony told me it didn’t go over so well. Are you worried about it?”

“A bit,” Peter confessed. “It feels like nobody is going to want me and the best case scenario for me is that I end up with an asshole for an alpha.”

“Kid, I know you’re upset about all this. Not just about Keener but about being an omega and what it means for you. But you trust Tony don’t you?”

“Of course,” Peter answered without any hesitation. “He’s like my dad.”

“Then I wouldn’t worry about it. Has he ever let you down before?” The beta asked and instantly Peter shook his head in return. “Then what makes you think he’ll let you down now?”

“What if I’m just too...too me?” Peter answered back quietly. “He can’t work with a hopeless case.”

“Hey, I don’t want to hear that,” Happy said firmly. “You’re not a hopeless case and you never will be.” It wasn’t often that Happy gave Peter pep talks but on the rare occasion that it did happen, Peter gave the man his full attention.

“You’re bright and kind,” Happy stated, killing the engine and turning around fully to look at the teen. “You’re Tony Stark’s kid, you’re Spiderman, but most importantly? You’re you and nobody can top that. You know why all those alphas were laughing? Because they know they’ll never be good enough for you. They know something better is coming your way. Rather you believe it or not. And the omegas and the betas? They know they’ll never compare to you, they’re jealous.”

“It doesn’t feel like,” Peter mumbled, his eyes falling to the floor of the backseat. Part of felt like Happy was just trying to make him feel better but a small hopeful part of him wanted to believe that Happy actually thought those things.

“Well believe it. Tony isn’t going to let you down and he’s certainly going to make sure that whoever you end up with is good enough for his kid, he’s not going to pick just anyone. They’ll have to meet some pretty incredible standards and if he thinks Harley Keener is a good match than he thinks that way for a reason. I know the kid is a little...difficult, trust me I’ve known him since he was 11 and nothing has changed. But he’s good, better than good, and that’s why Tony’s brought him here. Just try to stay positive, okay?” Happy said, sending Peter an even rarer smile.

“You really think it’ll all work out.” Peter asked hesitantly.

“Kid, I’d bet my life on it,” Happy said. “Now try to have a good day with Tony, alright? He’s been worried. And if Keener gives you any problems you let me know and I’ll handle it. Deal?” Happy said, giving Peter a serious look.

The teen couldn’t help but smile. “Alright, deal,” he said with a nod. “Thanks Happy, for everything. I’ll see you, later,” Pete said, his scent finally changing to something lighter.

Happy watched as the kid let himself out of the car and jogged towards the entrance, already getting his security clearance card out for the door. Happy shook his head. “Kids,” he mumbled, if he cracked a fond smile well nobody would know with his tinted windows anyway.

***

“Hey, Sweetie,” Pepper said, spotting Peter as soon as he made his way into the penthouse suite. “How are you doing?” She asked, setting her phone down and getting up from the sofa to greet Peter.

“I’m okay,” he said softly, letting her pull him into a tight hug. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as her long hair draped around him, calming him with scents of comfort and security.

“I know it’s been a rough week,” she said with a small sigh of her own. She pulled back just enough to give the teen a smile and to brush a loose curl behind his ear. “But it’ll get better.”

Peter had always loved Pepper, while she wasn’t his aunt May she was like a second mother figure in his life and he relished in her attention just as much as he did May’s.

“I know,” Peter said, finally starting to believe it himself. “I’m not upset anymore,” he said reassuring her.

Pepper studied him for a moment before nodding and finally letting go of the omega. “I want you to know I’m always here, no matter what.” She spoke up, her voice lowering some so that nobody but him and her could hear. “If you feel like you ever need to talk to somebody, anybody besides Tony, you’ve got me.”

“Thanks, Ms Potts,” Peter said, his own voice getting softer to match hers. “I know I’ve got you.”

While Pepper was an alpha herself she had always held a certain gentleness that drew Peter towards her. Maybe it was her maternal protection, he couldn’t be sure but he knew that if ever Tony was unavailable, he could go to her. Part of him was overwhelmed by the amount of love he’d gotten in such a short time. Between her and Happy, it was almost enough to make Peter forget the terrible day he’d had in school.

“Very good,” She said with an even brighter smile, before she could say anything else though the elevator doors whooshed open and Tony stepped out.

“Kid,” Tony said, reflecting Pepper’s smile. “I missed you,” he confessed. “I was worried you were going to make a run for it when you realized Happy was picking you up today.”

“I thought about it,” Peter said sheepishly. “But I figured you’d find me anyway.”

Tony laughed before affectionately grasping Peter on the shoulder. “You’re right, you’ve got a tracker in your bag,” Tony said and Peter was only half certain he was kidding. “Is Ms Potts trying to smother you again?”

Pepper huffed and rolled her eyes but Peter could see her smile. “At least I’m not planting trackers on him,” she teased. “I better get going, don’t you and the kids have a dinner date tonight?” She asked and Peter could feel himself shrink some at the word ‘kids.’

A plural. Which could only mean Harley wasn’t too far off.

“Yeah, we do here in about an hour,” Tony said, glancing down at his watch. “You hungry Pete? I’ve got reservations for Civers, I know you loved that place last time we went.”

Peter nodded in agreement. “Yeah, they had really good spaghetti.” He said as he let his eyes wander around the top floor. While he couldn’t see the whole of the suit, he imagined Harley was hiding somewhere.

“Well I better let you get going than, have a good night boys,” Pepper said before pulling Peter in for one last hug. “You be good, Spiderman,” she said fondly before seeing herself out.

Finally it was just the two of them and Peter was painfully aware of the tension in the room. It was Tony though who broke the silence.

“I guess we better talk huh?” He said, grabbing onto Peter’s shoulder again and steering him towards the kitchen. “You want some juice?” He asked while Peter sat himself down at the island.

“I’m okay,” he mumbled, shaking his head. “Maybe some water though?”

Instantly Tony was there sitting across from him and pushing a water bottle towards him. “Well, how about I start?” Tony said, all humor and ease from earlier gone from his voice. “I know that was a bit of a shit show yesterday and I’m sorry. But I really want you to give this a chance. Harley is all bark and...well I wouldn’t say /no/ bite...but he’s really not that difficult. It’s just his way of getting to know people.”

“By being a jerk and making fun of them?” Peter asked, frowning at Tony.

“Well, yes,” Tony mumbled, running a hand down his face. “Harley is different but you have a lot in common. So much it’s almost not even funny,” Tony added. “I know you got off on the wrong foot but I just wanted you to keep an open mind. It’s just part of who he is...personality wise I mean. But he’s got a heart of gold and if you give it time you’ll warm up to him.”

“That’s what Happy said,” Peter mumbled.

“You and talked about this?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrow in question. “What did he say?”

“Yeah on the way here,” he shrugged. “Just that Harley was really good, he’s just rough.”

“Exactly,” Tony said, pointing at Peter. “I promise kiddo, you’ll like him. Just give it some time, okay?”

“Do I have a choice?” Peter sighed, resting his chin on his hand.

“Hey, you always have a choice,” Tony said, his voice firm and leaving no room for arguments. “If this doesn’t work out we’ll figure something else out.”

“Okay,” Peter said after a moment. “I’ll try hard to make it work though.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair some. “Don’t you worry bout a thing, Underoos.”

While Tony had said that Peter had a choice, the teen couldn’t help but feel like he really didn’t. Not when his mandatory meeting with the OR was in a few short weeks. He didn’t say anything though, instead he just smiled at Tony and tried to push all the unpleasant thoughts out of his head.

“But if I try to make it work with Harley than you have to try to fix my shoes,” Peter insisted, folding his arms over his chest.

“Lord, not the light up shoe thing again,” Tony moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in a show of mock exasperation. “I told you I’d buy you some.”

“No way,” Peter said, grabbing his bag and unzipping it. “I want mine to have florescent biomaterial! They’ll last forever!” He said, pulling out a pair of never before worn shoes that had been altered at the soul. For all it was worth, they looked like they would be light up shoes but Peter had never been able to get them just right.

“And we talked about why it was hard to make fluorescent biomaterial lights, especially ones that could withstand constant movement without breaking down?” Tony asked, picking up a shoe and looking it over. “But I guess it’s only fair I take a look right?” The man said, trying to keep himself from smiling. Of course Peter would want to make light up shoes.

Peter grinned again before nodding. “Yep. I just can’t figure out why they’re so hard to make, you think they’d be simple. Sketchers does it all the time,” he said.

“Because you don't just want yours to be light up, you want them to shine like a glow stick,” Tony said, grabbing the other shoe as well. “We’ll work on them, alright? Now if I go put these in the workshop will you go grab Harley out of the gym?’”

“He’s in the gym, like the training gym?” Peter asked, almost surprised. Usually nobody ever went there unless the team was over and they were actually training. Even then, for group training they typically stayed at the compound where the gym had been updated specifically for that reason.

“Yeah, he wanted to check it out. Can you go get him for me and tell him we’re leaving to go eat in forty minutes and he better hurry if he wants to get a shower in,” Tony said.

“I’ll go get him,” Peter mumbled, sliding off the chair and summoning as much bravery as he could. He didn’t really want to but he was getting hungry and Tony had promised to take his shoes to the lab so maybe it was worth it.

Peter took the elevator down a couple floors and stopped right outside the training facility. The large double doors seemed more intimidating than ever when he knew who was behind them. “You’re being ridiculous,” Peter said to himself. Still, it didn’t make opening the door any easier. ‘I’m not going to let myself be nervous, it’s just some stupid asshole alpha,’ Peter thought before finally pushing one large door open and stepping inside.

The room looked huge in comparison to the one figure inside of it. The alpha must not have noticed him step inside though because he made no indication that he knew Peter was there.

Peter himself was floored though. Harley was there alright, shirtless and laying flat against one of the weight benches.

It took a moment for the omega to realize that the other teen was wearing headphones, that’s why he hadn’t acknowledged him. Peter was almost thankful because he must have looked terribly stupid, standing there at the entrance and staring as Harley bench pressed a bar weight.

‘Oh my God,’ Peter thought to himself, feeling his face heat up and his heart start to hammer away in his chest because...yeah okay Harley was hot. Not that Peter hadn’t thought he was hot the last time he’d seen him. His attractiveness had just been tamed some with a worn shirt and some ripped jeans. Now though?

The alpha was somewhat sweaty, enough to let Peter know that he’d been at it for a while and his hair was mused and sticking to his forehead. Peter had abs, he had all kinds of muscles since the spider bite but he doubted any of them could look as good as Harley’s did. They contracted each time he heaved the heavy weight above his chest, grunting some as he did.

He rubbed roughly at his arm as he continued to stare, the room filling up with the scent of alpha and something that was distinctly Harley. Damp earth and spice. It was safe to say that Peter had never been one to stare at someone he thought was good looking, he’d also never been so captivated by someone either.

Which only made his mortification more severe when Harley paused, set the weight down, and pulled out a headphone from his ear. “See something you like Parker?” The alpha asked, sitting up on the bench and running the back of his hand against his forehead. “Did you need something or were you just coming to stare?”

Peter was sure his face was impossibly red. “I-I wasn't staring!” He said quickly. “I tried to get your attention, you weren’t listening,” he huffed, so what if it was a lie? “You had your headphones in.”

“But I had the volume low, I could have heard you if you had said something,” Harley countered.

“So you knew I was here and you didn’t do anything?” Peter commented, his eyes narrowed. “You were letting me stare?”

“So you admit that you were staring?”

“I wasn’t staring!”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind you staring,”

Peter threw his hands up in frustration, a trait he’d clearly picked up from Tony. “I’ve got muscles too, Harley. I don’t need to come in here and stare at yours.”

The alpha didn’t say anything but his smile gave away his humor. “Sorry, did you need something?”

“Mr. Stark said we’re leaving to eat in 40 minutes and if you want a shower you better do it now.” Peter snapped. “I’d take the shower,” he added. “I can smell you from here,”

“Sure thing sweetheart,” Harley said teasingly.

The omega blinked owlishly in return. Had Harley been flirting with him just then? No...no way, right? And how had Peter never noticed that very slight hint of southern drawl? Not so much that it stood out but enough that if Peter paid attention he could tell how some of the alpha’s words were drawn out and thick like honey.

He watched with force disinterest as Harley climbed off the weight bench and grabbed a towel that had been sitting next to him on the floor. “See you in...what was it, 50 minutes?”

Peter shook his head before hurrying out the door, too afraid that he might give himself away if he didn’t get out of there. “Shit,” he mumbled, as soon as heard the heavy click of the doors shutting behind him. A moment ago he’d been afraid of how easy it was for Harley to be a dick to him, now Peter was just afraid of how easy it was to be attracted to him.

 

***

The restaurant was nice, but that was usually Tony’s style when he went anywhere. Thankfully there weren't many people there today and the ones who were didn’t seem too interested in what Tony Stark was doing with two teenagers. Stranger things had certainly happened after all.

Tony had forced Harley into a blazer though while Peter was still in his midtown uniform, internally fretting that he was underdressed for the restaurant. Even though he’d been reassured that it was casual dress.

The three sat in an almost awkward type of silence, Harley was staring down at his phone on one side of the table while Tony and Peter sat on the other. Peter had taken his phone out a few minutes after Harley and Tony was left watching the two in frustration. “Guys, let's put the phones away,” he finally spoke up.

Harley snorted in amusement, sparing Tony a glance while Peter had shoved his cell back in his pocket the moment the older alpha had asked. “I didn’t know you had a no phones at the table rule,” Harley said with a grin. “It’s just like dinner with my mom.”

“I just think it’s nice to have conversation and to get know each other,” Tony said, reaching over and grabbing the younger alpha’s phone and pocketing it. Harley’s mouth fell some, clearly not expecting Tony to confiscate his phone before the waiter had even taken their order yet.

“I already know you,” Harley said, looking at Tony like he might be tempted to try to reach into the man’s pocket and take his phone back.

Peter sat silently, watching the exchange, not exactly sure what to make of it. Sure most of the time he didn’t exactly do what Tony told him to but he was sneaky about it. Or he at least made sure Tony didn’t find out what he did until he’d already done the thing. Harley seemed to be more of the type to do exactly what Tony told him not to do right in front of him.

“But you don’t know Peter,” Tony said, giving the alpha a knowing look. Harley, for once, didn’t appear to have anything to say about that.

Again the table went quiet, expect this time there was no cell phones out, they couldn’t even pretend like it wasn’t awkward.

Peter didn’t think he’d ever been so glad to see a waiter in his life.

“What can I get you, sirs?” The man asked, grabbing a pen and a notepad from his pocket.

What Ton hadn’t expected was for it to take more than a few seconds for them to get their orders out. Harley, like he had expected, got the stake. The kid was almost a carnivore. Peter had wanted the spaghetti, because he loved Italian just like Tony. It was the nonsense in between that was an issue.

“Harley don’t laugh, he can order spaghetti if he wants.”

“Peter, are you seriously kicking him under the table right now?”

“Both of you. knock it off. The waiter is trying to take our order, for God’s sake.”

“Peter of course he drinks ice tea, he’s from the south,”

“Nope, it’s almost 6 in the evening, nobody is getting coffee. Because I said so, that’s why.”

By the time the waiter left Tony was mentally exhausted. He hadn’t anticipated having two kids at one table would be such work.

“Look, before the waiter gets back here and we actually have to eat, I think we should all talk. As a group.” Tony said, running a hand down his face. He needed to them feed and home before their outing became anymore of a public disaster.

“The elephant in the room?” Harley said, never being one for beating around the bush. “The whole mates thing?”

Peter felt himself slide a little further down in his seat and did his best to keep the blush off his face. Of course they would be talking about that. That was what the whole dinner was about.

“That, yes,” Tony said, lowering his voice some. “I spoke to Peter early but I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page.”

Again nobody said a word. He wondered if the two could only communicate when they were tormenting each other.

“I know you don’t know each other very well but I’m hoping that will change. You don’t have to love each other for this work but you do at least need to like each other to some degree,” Tony pointed out.

Harley remained collected and cool while Peter stared blankly at his half empty glass of water, his face the color of his suit.

“I assumed that much,” Harley said with a raised eyebrow.

“I just need to know for sure if this is something you can both do. Peter has his first official meeting with the OR very soon and we need to start pulling ourselves together. If not, no hard feelings of course. We’ll all walk away from this table amicably with no strain between us. I’ve noticed some tension and if you don’t think you’ll be able to tolerate the other for at least couple of months let’s get it out in the open, right?”

Peter desperately wished he was anywhere else. He didn’t think he could look at Harley without stumbling over himself and trying to escape to the nearest exit.

“I’m okay with being his alpha, I’ve got no problems with Parker. Even if he is kinda huffy,” Harley said with a shrug before bringing his own glass of water up to take a sip.

“I’m not huffy!” Peter quickly interjected, finding the courage to glare at the alpha in front of him. “I don’t have any problems with Harley either, even if he is obnoxious.”

“Lord,” Tony mumbled, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “As thrilled as I am about this, and believe me I’m happy you’re both willing to try, we’re going to have to try hard to get along.”

“That’s fine with me,” Harley said easily with smirk.

“Fine,” Peter quickly mimicked.

“So, Harley, you’re agreeing to be Peter’s alpha and in return Peter, you’re going to be his omega?” Tony asked point blank, wanting no room for any kind of misunderstanding. “Cause I’m only going to ask this once before I assume the deal is a go. Are we all in an understanding?”

“Do I need a pen or something, it feels like your about to make me a sign a contract.” Harley said, still sipping at his water.

“This is a verbal contract, not exactly legally binding but morally so,” Tony sighed. “Now in all seriousness, what's the answer?”

“Yeah, I’ll be his alpha,” Harley said without any hesitation. Peter felt his heart start to pound away in his chest because that was an awfully quick answer. It was like Harley hadn’t even thought about it. Peter was sure though that he had had plenty of time to think it over but still...part of him couldn’t believe Harley was actually agreeing to it. He’d been almost certain the alpha would say no in the end.

“Peter?” Tony asked, looking over at him. “I know I asked earlier but I’m making sure. I need a yes or no.”

In a split second Peter’s thoughts flashed around in his head. Did he like Harley? Could they actually make it work or should he start thinking about who else they could find? Did he want to be Harley’s omega, what would all that mean? Would it really be that bad to be his mate after all?

Slowly Peter nodded. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed softly.

“Perfect,” Tony said with another heavy sigh, like a weight had been lifted off him. He hesitated for a second before speaking up again. “Harley, you know you have to go with him to every OR meeting right, and that there has to be a claim made before he goes in?”

“Oh my God,” Harley groaned before setting his glass down. “Yes, Tony.” He said slowly and clearly. “I know that I have to go with Peter every time he goes to the OR, I know about proof of claims, mates, and bonds. I know the case goes up for renewal every 3 to 6 months. I know all the rules already and I’m still saying yes. Okay? You can relax now, you’re going to have a panic attack.” Harley said, his voice getting just a little softer despite trying to sound annoyed.

“Mr Stark, please don’t get all freaked out because then I’ll get freaked out,” Peter said, shaking his head.

“Sorry, Underoos. I’m not freaking. Just crossing my Ts and dotting my Is. And it’s Tony remember?”

The three of them finally managed to eat in a relatively peaceful setting. Harley didn’t say anything about Peter’s spaghetti and Peter didn’t feel the need to kick the alpha in the shin for the second time in one night. The teen was even pleasantly surprised when Harley asked him question, a civil one at that.

“Nice watch, what kind is it? Looks like a Stark Watch?” Harley asked, pausing his chatter with Tony for a second.

“Oh, yeah it is. Tony made it for me, it’s just been modified some. It’s linked up to my phone and my AI,” Peter replied, holding his wrist out for Harley to get a better look.

“I made his a little harder to break, he’s more prone to damage. That and it’s primary function is a panic button,” Tony explained.

“Ah, I see,” Harley said with a nod. He knew about Spiderman and he could see why Peter would need a panic button to begin with.

“I um...nice necklace?” Peter said, his statement coming out more like a question than anything. He had felt compelled to say something about Harley though and the little bird attached to a silver chain around the alpha’s neck had been catching his attention.

“Thanks,” Harley said, his fingers grazing over it. “I got it as a presenting gift.”

“What’s it mean?” Peter asked. “Why a bird?”

Again Harley smirked. “Some of us have roots and some of us have wings.”

“What’s that mean?” Peter asked, furrowing his brow and wrinkling his nose.

“It means the kid is too free for his own good,” Tony scoffed but sent the other a smile.

Peter still didn’t think he understood but he decided to let conversation fall towards something else instead.

“So, Pete. Your aunt said you could spend the night, what do you say? I really did miss you.”

If Peter had been given enough time he might have come up with an excuse as to why he couldn’t stay. Of course he had missed Tony too but he wasn’t sure how he felt about spending the night in the tower when Harley was over. He knew it shouldn't matter, the tower was such a big place it wouldn’t make much of a difference if Harley was there or not. And he did want to see Tony after all.

Despite all that though? Peter still wasn’t sure if he wanted to say. Either way he was shit at coming up with lies on the spot.

“Yeah sure, I’d love to,” Peter said with a forced smile while Tony beamed back at him.

“Great, me you and Harley can watch a movie or something,”

‘ _Yeah, great,_ ’ Peter thought to himself as he surprised a sigh. “Sounds good to me.”

***

They settled on some kind of horror science fiction movie. Peter had seen it before but it was new to the other two so he tried not to say anything. Really it wasn’t the movie that was horrific or strange it was how Tony had purposely taken one of the plush recliners in the family room, leaving Peter and Harley to the sofa.

For once even Harley looked a little unsure. Wordlessly though they went with it, Peter curling up on one in end with Harley at the other. For the next thirty minutes at least they didn’t talk, instead the two stared at the screen while Tony made comments about the movie from time to time. “Anybody scared yet?”

Harley turned in his seat to give Tony an eyeroll and Peter sent the man his own expression before curling tighter in on himself.

“Cold, kid?” Tony asked, noticing how Peter had more or less tucked himself into a ball against the arm of the couch. He was getting good at picking up on Spiderling characteristics and small ball usually meant he was cold.

“Cold?” Harley asked, “You had the thermostat set on 72, it’s not too cold,” the other teen commented, glancing over at Peter with a questioning look.

“He can’t thermoregulate so he gets cold easily,” Tony said kicking down the footrest of his chair like he was about to get up. “It’s all spider stuff.”

Harley’s expression exchanged some as he glanced over at Peter in the dim lighting. Peter just shrugged in return, before looking over at Tony. “I’m alright, it’s not that bad, you don't’ have to turn it up.”

“I’ll get you a something,” Harley said, not waiting for a response before getting up off the sofa and heading towards the other room where he’d left his sweatshirt. While it was already warm in Tennessee he’d expected New York to still be in that ‘warm days cold nights’ spring stage, he was thankful he’d thought to bring one.

Peter had wanted to say something to stop Harley but he hadn’t been given the chance and Tony had already went back to watching the movie.

“Here,” the alpha called out, tossing Peter his dark green hoodie from across the living room before snatching the throw blanket off the smaller sofa and dragging it along with him as went to his and Peter’s spot. This time though, instead of sitting half way across the couch like he had before, he sat down directly next to Peter and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

Peter’s mouth went dry and he wasn’t sure what to say. Harley had already switched his focus and his attention was back on the television and it seemed like Tony was doing the same as well. He stared down at the heavy fabric in his hands before he decided to slowly tug it over his head and wear it.

It was perfect, soft, thick, and two sizes too big, just the way hoodies were meant to be. And it smelt like Harley and Peter wanted to melt. He forced himself to sit up straight, refusing to show any sign of additional comfort, but it was almost too much for even him. Nobody told him alphas smelt /that/ good.

He balled the ends of the sleeve up in his hands and stole a glance at Harley. His breath hitched some when he caught the other staring back at him. There was no smirk on his face though and no sign of an approaching sarcastic comment. And he was so close, literally right next to Peter. Peter blinked quickly and tried to think of something to say but the other alpha just smiled.

“Are you warm?” He asked softly and all Peter could do was nod in return.

Harley nodded back at in him before he grabbed the blanket he’d found and threw it directly over Peter. Directly over his head, shrouding the teen in sudden darkness. “Hey!” Peter said, quickly scrambling to pull it off himself.

From the other side of the blanket he could hear harling laughing and Tony muttering, “Really, Harley?”

“Just making sure he’s warm!” The alpha said around his laughter.

Finally Peter pulled the large fuzzy throw blanket off himself and sent Harley a hard glare. Still a jerk, even if his hoodie was incredible. He huffed again before settling back in and folding his arms over his chest while he watched the rest of the movie.

***

  
It was somewhere around midnight when the movie ended and the three went their separate ways. Tony for once headed to bed, talking about how “you two wore me out, I can’t maintain two teens at once, especially when you need a referee 24/7.”

Peter wasn’t sure where Harley had gotten off to, he’d seen the teen head somewhere down the hall but Peter hadn’t thought his bedroom was in that direction. The main thing was that he didn’t ask for his hoodie back so Peter happily went back to his room with it.

But sleep didn’t come as easily as he had hoped it would, not even with the calming scent of alpha surrounding him. The omega had changed into his pajama pants and crawled into bed, and tried to force himself to rest. But he had too many thoughts in his head and couldn’t bring himself to keep his eyes closed for more than a few minutes at time.

He realized that he didn’t exactly hate Harley Keener, he was kind of thoughtful...sort of. And while he was annoying he wasn’t that bad. And admittedly he was kind of cute...okay really cute. He’d said yes to being his alpha and Peter couldn’t really wrap his head around that. Even if Tony had asked him to step in and help keep Peter off the OR list Peter himself hadn’t truly expected Harley to agree.

Eventually Peter gave up on the idea of sleep all together and tossed the blankets off himself. When he couldn’t sleep the first thing he usually did was head down to the workshop. Sometimes the labs if Tony was still awake but the older man had expressed that he was little nervous Peter would have some kind of tragic lab accident while he was in bed. They both knew though that Friday would wake him up if Peter did cause an explosion or accidently create an issue.

So to the workshop he went, pajamas and all. He took the elevator down a couple floors and eventually found himself standing in the middle of Tony’s prized workspace. Once more Harley Keener caught him by surprise. Because in the middle of all the tools and holograms and projects the older teen was sitting in a swivel chair, low music playing from his phone.

“What are you doing up, don’t you still have a bedtime?” Harley asked, swirling around to grin at Peter.

Either Friday had told Harley that Peter was on his way down or the alpha had some kind of sixth sense himself because Peter had been absolutely silent when he’d walked in and Harley made no indication that Peter had caught him off guard.

“You’re only two years older than me, Keener,” Peter said, all surprise and shock being wiped away with Harley’s signature cockiness.

“It makes a big difference when it comes to bedtimes,” the alpha joked before whirling back around back in his chair. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Not really…” Peter mumbled, taking a seat a few spaces over from Harley. “What are you working on?”

“These,” Harley said, grabbing a pair of white sneakers and spinning around in his chair to show the other.

“My shoes?” Peter asked, giving the other a look of confusion. “They’re-”

“Light up shoes,” Harley said, the same arrogant smile on his face. “You couldn’t get them to work. I think I’ve fixed them though.” Just to demonstrate he shook the shoes so that the lights at the bottom would activate.

“How did you do it?” Peter asked, taking them back and examining them. Just like Harley had said, he had fixed them after all. They were perfect, glowing and slowly changing colors just like the omega had wanted them to.

Peter had spent the last week and half on them and he’d hardly made any progress at all and in the span of an hour, maybe an hour and half at most Harley had finished them.

“I wanted them to be like-”

“Glow sticks?” Harley asked, pushing himself closer to the other. “Glow sticks that actually last?”

“Yeah like that,” Peter said after a moment, he frowned at the shoes before he looked back at the alpha. Once again he realized how close Harley had gotten. “How did you do it?”

“Mechanics never reveal their secrets,” Harley said with a playful smile.

“That’s a magician,” Peter said, giving the other a pointed look.

“Same difference...and you were using the wrong biomaterial, I just changed it out for you.” The alpha said, everything about him softening up some.

Peter couldn’t help but want to tell him how smart it was to change the materials used, how he appreciated the help, he wanted to know if it was an unspoken apology for being a jerk or if that was just something Harley did. Sour then sweet? Peter was known to ramble on for ages, he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he might never stop talking.

For a moment they simply stared at each other, neither brave enough to speak up. It could have been hours but Peter was sure it had only been a few seconds.

“Thanks…” Peter finally mumbled, his brain forcing him to say something. “They’re um...they look nice.”

“No problem,” Harley shrugged, spinning away from Peter in his chair and back to the desk he’d been at a moment ago.

“I guess I should go to bed,” Peter muttered, grabbing his shoes and forcing himself up off the seat, even though part of him wanted to stay.

“Mm, it is past your bedtime isn’t it?” Harley commented and Peter simply shook his head.

“Night Keener,” Peter dead panned as he headed towards the door.

“Night Parker, nice hoodie by the way. It looks pretty good on you.” The alpha said.

Peter felt his face go red hot again all he could do was hurry to the exit, refusing to look back at the other teen.

So, Harley most definitely wasn’t that bad after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Wow, the wonderful things you guys have said is incredible! You guys are the sweetest. I don't know how to thank all of you for the support <3 That being said this chapter was really hard to write! Lord, it involved real tears and real doubt, but I hope you all enjoy! (Roughly edited) also I promise that the pace picks up after this chapter!

The city’s bright lights and constant hustle often made Peter forget what time it was. Crime never stopped and sometimes Peter thought it was unfair that he did. But when you’re only sixteen and you still have a curfew it’s hard to be the kind of hero you want to be. The one that doesn’t sleep.

At some point ‘five more minutes’ turned into another five more minutes,and then another and before Peter realized it, it was nearing midnight. He sighed inwardly and took one last look at the city from his spot on top of an old apartment building. He was just about to call it a night when he heard someone screaming for help. That was his que.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to find the source and his hearing sharpened and filtered out the background sounds. Every second counted, Peter treated every minute like it might be the difference between life and death. He recalled a time in his life that it was and how he’d been too late. Peter needed to be fast, he needed to find the situation and think quickly on how to solve it.

“Somebody please help! They’ve got a gun!” A man yelled from somewhere down below.

“I hate guns,” Peter mumbled to himself as his heart beat just a little faster. He looked down below him and than spotted where the people had started to gather at the first signs of crime. “Right there,” Peter whispered before jumping off the building.

He aimed his wrist and his webs attached to a lower level building, enabling himself to swing down to the ground. The people were gathered just across the street and traffic had slowed down some as the drivers tried to get a look at what was happening.

“Spiderman!” A young man yelled, his hand bring brought up to point at the corner store. “They’re inside robbing that old man!”

“Don’t worry, I’m on it!” Peter yelled back. Darting over cars and running past pedestrians so that he could get to the store.

While he’d been in that part of town plenty of times he’d never stopped at that exact convenience store, instead he’d always saved his money for the hotdog stand a few blocks over. But he’d seen the elderly man a couple times before. He’d always stop and wave briefly at Peter from inside.

Peter knew it was wrong to just run into the small shop, especially when he knew they had firearms on them. He didn’t even want to think about what Tony would say. But he had to help, it was just something he needed to do and he didn’t have any time to find a back way into the store.

“Not today guys!” Peter said, throwing the door open and catching the two armed men off guard. They had the typical black ski masks on with the dark clothing to match. They weren’t very big, not like Thor big or even Captain America big. But they were larger than him. Although most people were.

Still, Peter didn’t feel an overwhelming sense of fear. He’d done this too many times for that. Hesitance or maybe uncertainty was a better word to describe it.

The two men looked startled at being caught so quickly and by Spiderman nonetheless. The aging man behind the counter just looked relieved. Not relieved enough to put his hands down though. It was clear the two men had had the gun trained on him.

One of the men, a beta, had the shiny black piece while the other man who was an alpha was holding a pillow case which had clearly been stuffed with some amount of money. It couldn’t have been much from the looks of the bag but he knew it was probably all the man had in the registrar.

“Really guys, a pillow case? What is this amature night?” Peter laughed, stepping further into the store and unknowingly granting the men access to the door.

“I…” The man holding the gun started before he tilted his head some and glanced over at the other man, the one with the pillow case. “Do you..?”

The alpha lifted his mask up just enough so that he could inhale deeply before looking back at the other in confusion. “He’s just an omega?”

“Hey, over here,” Peter barked, ignoring the comment for the time being. “Are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?”

“We didn’t know you were an omega,” the beta said, rubbing the back of his neck like this whole encounter might have been awkward for him. Like Peter being an omega was what really put a damper on his whole robbery vibe.

“Okay…” Peter started, unsure of where this was going.

“Fighting omegas isn’t really our thing,” the alpha said, throwing the pillowcase over his shoulders. Peter could have sworn the man had just turned his nose up at him.

“But you’ll rob an old man!?” Peter asked feeling awestruck that he was really having that conversation, with criminals at that. “Sorry, no offense,” Peter mumbled, looking back at the confused shop owner.

“Sorry, Spiderman, we'll have to do this another time. We’ve got places to be,” the beta muttered before aiming the gun and discharging it. The shot rang out through the small store and both Peter and the man at the counter ducked. It was clear though that the gun hadn’t been aimed at him. Instead it had been used as a distraction.

The spilt second it took for Peter to right himself was all the time it took for the two thieves to make a run for the door. Peter was right behind them though, darting out the door.

“They’re getting away!” Someone yelled from behind him. The two thieves had already made it to what he assumed was the getaway car. It was smart of them to leave the car running for a quick escape but Peter was smarter.

“No they’re not,” Peter bit out, watching as the car sprung to life, starting to take off down the street. He sprinted after them before aiming his wrist and shooting a web at the car. One solid strand so that he could propel himself onto the roof of the car while it was in motion.

He braced himself for a moment, the movement of the vehicle had thrown him off balance but it only lasted a minute and then he was sticking to the metal as it accelerated in speed.

First Peter slide himself down to the windshield and then further down to the hood. The look on the men’s faced was worth the effort it took to stand on a moving car.

The two had taken off their masks and Peter could finally get a good at their panicked stricken faces. He didn’t take the time to stare though, instead he brought his fist down heavily against the windshield, shattering it completely and watching as the glass splintered down around the two robbers.

“Oh my God,” one man mumbled while the second man slammed on the brakes and put the vehicle in park hoping that it would throw Peter off. But it was no use for Peter’s stickiness.

The cars behind them honked in retaliation of the car’s sudden halt but all Peter could hear was the two sets of labored breathing. Their eyes were wide and their faces were white as they looked at the young hero standing proudly on top of their car.

“I got to thinking and I know you said you wanted to do this another day but I looked at my schedule and I don’t really have time to deal with you again,” Peter growled, standing up a little straighter and aiming both his wrist at the robbers, webbing them both up at once.

He crouched down so that he could reach into the shattered windshield and pull out the bag of money. As he was pulling it out, he stopped and looked at the two struggling to break free of the webs. “Pretty embarrassing to get your asses handed to you by ‘just an omega,’ huh?” the teen hissed before hopping off the car, money in hand.

Around him a few people clapped, giving him a quick thank you as they passed. In the distance Peter could hear the cop cars making their way to the block. Happily he ventured back to the corner store so that he could he return the money.

“Thank you, Spiderman. I don’t know how I can repay you,” the shop owner said, taking the bag and tucking it safely under the counter. “Business has been slow lately and I’m not sure what I would have done if I hadn’t gotten this back.” The elderly man quickly took Peter’s hand and started to shake it.

“It’s okay sir, it was no trouble at all,” Peter said, politely shaking the man’s hand in return.

“Please, anytime you need anything...my shop is open to you. Anything you need is on me,” the owner said with such sincerity. Finally he let go of Peter’s hand but he never stopped smiling.

“Oh sir that won't be necessary I…” Peter trailed off as a notification popped up across the suit’s visuals.

“You have an incoming call from Mr. Stark,” Karen said into Peter’s audio and the teen’s stomach dropped.

“Uh oh Sir, I gotta go! Have a good night!” Peter said in a quick jumbled rush as he dashed out the front door.

“Peter, you have an incoming call from Tony Stark. If you do not answer it in the next 15 seconds I’ll be forced patch the call through.”

“Karen I heard you, what time is it?” Peter asked. .

“It is currently 1:29 am.” Karen said.

“Oh God,” Peter groaned. “I'm dead,” he mumbled before accepting the call. Either way he was going to have to talk to Tony, he might as well answer the call on his own terms instead of having his AI force it through. He could only save so much face in the situation.

“Do you have any idea what time it is,” Tony snapped. “Seriously, please tell me what time it is Peter,” Tony said his voice getting tighter and tighter like he was trying hard not to yell. Peter knew he was in trouble, just by the use of his full first name. No Pete, no Underoos or Spiderling. Tony only said Peter when he was in hot water.

“Um, I’m really sorry sir I was just...I was gonna go home but than somebody started yelling for help and there was a robbery and they had guns and you should have seen the convenience store guy, he was so old and feeble. Really who steals from little old grandpas?”

“It is 1:30 in the morning. You were meant to be home 2 hours ago! And what do you mean they had guns?”

“Well really only the one guy had a gun, the other had a pillowcase.” Peter answered quickly.

“You know I told you not to get involved if you can help it when it comes to guns!” Tony huffed. “What would have happened if you had gotten hurt huh? You wouldn’t even be in that situation if you had gotten home at the right time.”

“I know” Peter muttered softly. “But I really had to, I didn’t have a choice.”

“We talked about this, Kid. It’s a school night, that comes first and if you aren’t on board we’ll put the suit up for a while.”

Peter winced, hanging his head some. Tony was really pissed this time.

“Curfew is at 11 on weekdays and midnight on the weekends and that’s being generous.”

“Yeah but I thought…” Peter sighed, not really finding a good excuse. “I thought we were going to extend the hours for summer?”

“It’s not summer yet now is it? You’ve still got 2 weeks and until then, I’m not budging. Do I make myself clear?” Tony said, his voice firm and leaving no room for arguments.

“Yes Sir, sorry,” Peter said softly, not wanting to say anything to make the situation was worse.

There was a long silence before Peter thought he might have lost the connection. “Sir?” He asked quietly.

Finally Tony sighed and Peter knew he was still there. “I know you just want to help but your too young to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Your education is just as important as everyone else.”

“I know, I know,” Peter mumbled. “I’ll watch the time more carefully,”

“Good, now do I need to send Happy to come get you or can I trust you to get straight home?”

“I’ll going home, I promise,” Peter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I just want you safe,” Tony said, his voice much softer that time.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Peter said already starting to feel the fatigue from the adrenaline fall.

“Just don’t let it happen again, now get some sleep. 6 am comes early and I don’t want you tired all day.”

“Hey, Tony?” Peter asked before the alpha could hang up. He hesitated for a second before going on. “You aren't making me go home because I’m an omega right?”

Tony heaved an even bigger sigh. “The world slapped you in the face today didn’t it?” The man asked and Peter felt something inside of him ache. Maybe it was how Tony already knew or maybe it was the truth in the man’s words.

“Kind of,” Peter mumbled. “Yeah...it did.”

“You’ve had your curfew long before you presented. You being an omega has nothing to do with this, I’ve yelled at you about your curfew from the beginning. I don’t care if your an omega or a beta, I’d even be on your ass about this if you were an alpha. This is about you being home at a reasonable time and nothing more, go it?”

“Yes, I got it,” Peter answered back.

“I love you, Kid. Go home, go to bed, and maybe I’ll buy you an iced coffee later, capiche?”

“Capiche,” Peter agreed, while he'd been bruised some by Tony’s yelling, he was already starting to heal. Besides, what kid didn’t get yelled at by their dad sometimes? “Night, Tony.”

 

***

 

Tony sighed, running a hand down his face and setting his phone down on the workshop.

He could feel Harley’s gaze on him from where he sat. “Not a word, he’ll only be upset if he knows you over heard that.” Tony said, giving Harley a look.

The younger alpha only shrugged in return before grabbing his screwdriver and getting back to work.

Eventually though the silence started to become deafening and Harley felt the need to break it. “Sounds like he had a hard night.” The teen trailed off, setting down the intricate piece of technology. While Tony hadn’t yet given him anything ‘brand new’ to work on he was still pleased to be tinkering with pieces of Tony’s suit.

“Yeah, I think so. He might tell me more about it tomorrow, he can be...selective with his information,” Tony confessed, setting down his own pair of pliers.

“Yeah, how so?” Harley asked, wondering what secrets Peter kept.

“He waited about three weeks before he told me he had a building dropped on him, that one hurt,” Tony mumbled, He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip, he almost felt guilty that he’d been harsh with Peter about how late he was staying up.

“Seriously?” Harley asked, blinking in surprise. “A whole building, how did he get out?” Tony could tell he’d captivated the other.

“He pushed it off himself, he’s incredible really,” Tony said offering Harley the smallest of smiles.

“That’s how many times his weight?” Harley asked, his eyebrows furrowing at the realization. “At least 100 times his own weight right?”

“It was mainly rubble and concert he was pushing off himself, and it was around 130 times actually,” Tony said, a hint of pride in his voice. “I can’t tell who was more traumatized, him or me. Just hearing about it almost gave me a heart attack. After that I started working on the Iron Spider armor. It can withstand more damage.”

“Have you ever done any lab work on him? That’s insane,” Harley commented, leaning back in his chair.

“He’s my kid, not a lab rat,” Tony answered as he shook his head. “But we’ve ran tests on him. He’s got a handful of tricks up his sleeve. Super strong, super sticky, has superhuman hearing, vision... the typical reaction from a radioactive spider bite. He’s just your regular enhanced individual with a sixth sense.”

Harley laughed lightly. “Yeah sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I wouldn’t ever suggest you experiment on him or whatever. You said you started working on the Iron Spider suit after that? I’ve seen a couple YouTube clips with him in it. Why were you worried about the gun thing tonight if the suit is safer than his original one?”

“The original? His version or mine? Because I don’t think he could survive a skinned knee in his first design. But after I got him upgraded it went pretty well. He still wears my first design from time to time, like when I’m repairing the nanites on 17A. But even the new suit has limited durability. Single bullets can’t do much but repeated shots are going to start breaking down the suits armor and tech. But with advanced weaponry? Like alien and modified devices? That’s when we start running into issues.”

Harley nodded in understanding, taking in everything Tony said about the Spider suits. That was interesting enough alone, Harley couldn’t help but a little more inquisitive because it was Peter who wore it all.

“So what do you think of him?” Tony asked after another wave of silence had come over them.

Harley took his time answering the question, even going as far as to let Tony think he hadn’t heard him for a bit. Finally though he looked over at the mechanic and shrugged. “I think his suits are cool.”

Tony frowned and tilted his head at the younger alpha. “Don’t be coy, Harley. What do you think of him, Spiderman aside.”

The teen pursed his lips mock thoughtfulness before shrugging again for show. “I don’t really know him, I can’t give you a good opinion. He did kick me in the shin at the table last time though, that was interesting.”

“Because you made fun of his spaghetti,” Tony pointed out. “So what, this is the first time in your life you don’t have a strong opinion on someone?”

Harley rolled his eyes before dropping his act. “You know I’m not good at showing people I like them.”

“Oh I’m aware,” Tony said easily. “How old were you when you called me crying because you told your crush that she ‘had a better chance of winning the lottery than getting anything higher than a D on this math test.’ Remember that?”

Harley groaned before throwing his head back some at the memory. “Don’t bring it up and I wasn’t crying.”

“And she told you the same day that she never wanted to talk to you again right?” Tony continued, making sure he got his point across to Harley. “I know all your tactics, Kid. I hate to break it to you but if that’s your way of flirting you better up your game, it seems like your stuck in grade school.”

“You know if you feel this pressured to talk we could turn your music back on, maybe that’s a better idea.” Harley grumbled before he grabbed his screwdriver again and trying to block out Tony’s laughter.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just being honest,” Tony admitted.

“Well it’s unnecessary,” Harley mumbled, turning his nose up at Tony in another act of mock disinterest.

“If I’m being honest than I think you should be too,” Tony said, grabbing the back of Harley’s roller chair and pulling him just a bit closer. “What do you think of him?” Tony asked for the third time. “Come on seriously, what do you think? I know you feel one way or the other. You can tell me the truth, whichever way you feel.”

“Oh my God,” Harley groaned rubbing tiredly at his face. “He’s like a dorky, nerdy, uppity, omega all wrapped up in one oversized sweater.”

Tony’s face fell some at Harley's words but the younger alpha held up a hand to stop him from interrupting. “And I think that’s sort of cute. He’s kind of funny and he’s smart and well...if he’s Spiderman he’s gotta be kind I guess. And I’d like to get to get to know him better but...you know” Harley trailed off as his face got redder and his words became more jumbled. “I teased him too much and now I think it’s just a repeat of 8th grade when I indirectly told my crush she was stupid.”

“I can see why you’d be worried. Maybe cool it with the teasing while you still have a chance?” Tony suggested. “I don’t think this is a repeat of 8th grade you just have to show him that you like him. If you do like him that it is...you never came out and said it.”

“A bit I suppose,” Harley mumbled. “But I don’t think he’s going to be interested now. And how do you really know if you like somebody without knowing them.” Harley paused before folding his arms across his chest. “You think I have a chance?”

“Well, you agreed to be his alpha so in theory you both have to put up with each other for a while. I think you have a chance to make him like you though.” Tony didn’t say it but he kept thinking that Harley was halfway there to getting Peter to really like him already. “Why don’t you take him out and get to know him? It’s a weekend and if everything goes well he should be free.”

“You want me to ask him out on a date?”

“I’m suggesting you ask him to spend some time with you. If you like him maybe you should go catch a movie?”

“So you're telling me to take your kid out on a date than?” Harley asked, his grin spreading across his face.

“Actually I suggested you take him to a movie! And your both my kids, Jesus.” Tony said, shaking his head again. He wasn’t about to say ‘date’ just yet.

“Alright Tony, I’ll take him on a date, I’ll be real proper about it and everything. But only because you asked so nicely.” Harley said and Tony threw his hands up.

“Act like that and he’s going to be high tailing right back to the tower without you. Word of advice? Get nice.”

“No promises,” The teen said with a laugh. Now all Harley had to do was figure out how to ask Peter. While he’d joked around about it, he was trying desperately to ignore the knots in his stomach and the nervousness that was already forming.

***   
Tony had been right, 6am did come early and Peter had felt himself dragging all day. It had taken 3 cups of coffee to make it through the school day then May had dragged him grocery shopping right afterwards.

He only felt slightly more lively but it was the news May had gotten that had filled him with excitement for the woman. She had been selected to train new nurses on some of the techniques the hospital used.

“Can you believe it?” May asked, smiling brightly as she tossed a bag of apples into the shopping cart. “I was actually picked to teach a training course” May laughed.

“I’m proud of you,” Peter answered back with his own smile. He was happy for May. He knew how hard she worked and how much she deserved the opportunity. It had a nice pay attached to it and not only that but it said something about how professional she had been in her own nursing career.

“I’m just so surprised. You know my hospital has so many branches and locations, I never imagined that they’d pick me,” May shook her head before grabbing a bag of macaroni noodles and tossing them into the cart as well.

“Of course they would pick you! You work hard every day, you really care about your patients, you earned it May.”

“Well thank you, Pete. Maybe we can get some cake and ice cream for tonight. Just a small reward.”

“Yeah, like cookies and cream cake?” Peter asked hopefully as he helped May grab a few cases of soda and stacked them in the bottom of the cart.

“I don’t see why not,” the woman said before pausing. She turned towards Peter and sighed. “I think this is a good opportunity but the only thing I’m a little worried about is being so far from you. I know it’s only for a couple days but it’s all the way in Chicago.”

“May don’t stress, I’ll be with Tony. I think I’ll live,” Peter laughed.

“I know but….” May trailed off as she continued to fill the shopping cart. “I guess I just worry don’t I?” May said with a soft laughed as she glanced at the other. This was the first time she had ever been so far from Peter for so long and she was feeling anxious. Realistically though she knew that there was nothing to be concerned over, Peter would be with Tony the whole time.

“Everything will be fine,”Peter stressed. “Besides, it’s not for another two weeks,” Peter added.

“I suppose your right. How about we just think about cake and ice cream tonight, hmm?”

“Sounds good to me,”

“And for dinner?” She asked, already heading towards the frozen section.

“Hmm, I'm not sure. Pizza?” He asked as he watched May pick up a frozen one.

“Yeah,” she said sounding uncertain though. “Maybe we ought to just order some. Remember what happened last time?” May asked. Typically she could manage to heat up a frozen pizza but unfortunately last time a fire extinguisher had been needed.

“I think our whole apartment complex remembers,” Peter commented and watched as May put it back and instead grabbed a couple containers of ice cream.

“I’ll call Pizza Hut when we get home,” May said. “I think we’ve got everything for the week? We can grab a few more snacks if you’d like.”

It wasn’t that Peter ate bigger meals after the bite, it was just that he needed to eat more often. His stomach wasn’t any bigger, he just metabolized everything quickly.

So maybe Peter did kind of eat a lot.

The cart was full and Peter really couldn’t think of anything else. He hated that May had to spend so much in groceries though. At first when the food bill started to go up Ben was there to help and nobody thought much of it. Then when he was gone...well he could tell that May struggle sometimes. He realized it when he found her cutting coupons at the kitchen table one night, something she had never done before.

At first Peter simply tried to eat less but that didn’t work either, it turned out crime fighting took a lot of calories. That and how was he supposed to know that his blood sugar could plummet? He didn’t figure that part out until it actually happened. That story ended with a trip to Bruce and a lecture from Tony himself. Shortly after that Peter started to notice a rather large increase in food around his kitchen. He suspected Tony and May had worked something out between them but they weren’t apt to tell him and Peter was a little too embarrassed to ask.

“I think we got everything, we can head to the check out,” Peter answered as they slowly started making their way over to the closest line. May’s only detore was to the bakery so they could grab the cake.

“Are you spending the night with Tony tomorrow?” May asked as the waited. “He called and asked if you could.”

“Yeah, Happy is going to pick me up. I haven't gotten to see him since last weekend.” Peter said, helping May to put everything up on the check out.

“How are you getting along with Harley?” May asked after a moment. “You haven’t said much about him.”

“Well...I don't know,” Peter confessed. “I only seen him when I was with Tony. It wasn’t like...the best time I ever had but it could have been worse. It was okay.”

“Just okay?” May asked, raising her eyebrow at the omega. “Not feeling the connection huh?”

“He’s kind of a jerk, he’s also kind of not though. I don’t know how to describe it,” Peter said with a shrug.

May actually laughed a bit before nodding. “So maybe he’s not all that bad? Is he just pretending to be the big rough tough alpha when he’s really not?”

Peter laughed that time too. “I think something like that yeah. He was a little nicer to me than the first time I met him.” In some ways.

“You think you’re going to end up liking him anymore?” May asked. “Sometimes favorite things don’t always stick at first.”

“You think Harley is going to be one of my favorites?” Peter asked with a huff. Maybe that was a bit of a stretch. While he did somewhat like Harley...he was good looking and smart and Peter did kind of like him.

“I’m just throwing that out there,” May said before greeting the cashier. “You’re going over there tomorrow. Maybe try to hang out a little with him.”

“I don’t even know if he likes me,” Peter shrugged.

“Well you’ve got nothing to worry about, you’ve got your own bright personality, you’re funny smart, cute as a button, any alpha is going to adore you Pete. If not Harley somebody else will. But...maybe try to see how things work with Harley, yeah?”

“Mr. Stark talked to you huh?” Peter asked, he raised her eyebrow and May gave him a guilty look.

“Maybe, that’s irrelevant. I would have told you the same thing anyway. Get to know Harley some, if it doesn't work it doesn’t work,” May said but quickly started to turn things around. “Besides, I know when something is there. I know when you’re interested in someone and pretending not to be.”

“May!” Peter said, his face going red.

“Hang out with him tomorrow” May insisted, trying to hide her amusement. “You’ll be at the tower anyway. And I’m sure he’ll be there.”

Peter ran a hand over his face, part in exasperation and partly in embarrassment. “If I tell you I will can we please not to talk about this? Can we talk about cake and ice cream and pizza instead?”

“Alright alright” May said with a light laugh. “I’ll drop it. But when you come home I’m going to hound you so be ready.”

 

***

Peter has been at the tower for approximately 4 hours and he still hasn’t seen Harley anywhere. Sadly he hadn’t seen Tony either yet. But at least he knew where Tony was.

Friday had explained there had been an urgent conference upstate, Avenger business apparently.

‘It’s not the accords again is it?’ Peter asked.

‘No Peter, they have an a conference over nationwide emergency protocols. They are usually held twice a year and are at the president's discretion.’ Friday had answered back. “This one, unfortunately, was announced at the last minute.”

‘The president?’ He asked with wide eyes. ‘He called for the meeting.’

‘That is correct, Boss didn’t know he’d be attending one today or I’m sure he would have contacted you. The are of the utmost importance and cannot be cancelled. The president is currently at the compound meeting with the team now.’

‘I wasn’t invited…’ Peter mumbled but Friday had an answer for that too.

‘Boss instructed me to remind to that you are not yet an Avenger and to ‘save the complaints until after high school,’ Peter.’

‘Figures,’ Peter said with a small sigh. He was sure the man would be home soon either way. He didn’t have the bravery to ask the AI where Harley was.

So he finished up his homework for the weekend and eventually put a movie on. Lounging on Tony’s plush sofa felt a lot like being home. He spent at least a couple days of the week at the tower, sometimes more. At first he’d been afraid to touch anything but as time went by and with Tony’s constant reminding, Peter let himself get comfortable.

He cuddled into the sofa and pulled a familiar throw blanket around himself. He was about to close his eyes and nod off when he caught the scent on the fuzzy blanket. All alpha and none of it Tony. It smelt just like Harley, the older teen must have been sleeping with it at one point.

For a moment he thought about discarding it, maybe even getting up and looking for something else to keep warm with. Or he could have even asked Friday to the air conditioner off. Instead though pulled the warm blanket close to him and let himself relax. He was only planning on taking a short nap. Just 15 minutes maybe 30 at the most.

A nap would be fine. He'd get right back up and find something else to do.

Expect that didn’t happen and when Peter opened his eyes again the room was dimly light and the television had been turned down low. It all could have been Friday though.

He blinked tiredly and forced himself to sit up. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep for or what time it was. He imagined it was what Cap felt like when he’d woken up for the first time.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked again. Right away he noticed the boxes of take out on the coffee table. “Hey Friday?” Peter asked, grabbing one of the boxes and lifting the top. “Is Mr. Stark home yet?”

“Not yet, Peter. He has sent you a few text messages though and then questioned me about your whereabouts earlier.”

“What?” Peter asked, setting down the box of fried rice and then grabbed another one to look into. “He wanted to know where I was?”

“He became worried when you didn’t answer your phone, I informed him that you were napping on the sofa. I would have woken you up but Boss instructed me to let you sleep.”

“Oh…” Peter trailed off. The second box held sesame chicken and lastly a third box had a seafood mix in it. “So then who bought the takeout? And what time is it, will Tony be home soon”

“It is 8:36 in the evening. Boss will be home soon, possibly by 9:30. He wanted me to let you know that he’s sorry he’s been gone all day, he currently has plans on making it up to you. In fact, those were what the text messages were about.” Friday said, her tone almost warmly apologetic herself.

“Boss had the take out delivered to the tower but it was Mr. Keener who brought it to you.”

“Harley? Has he been here all day?” Peter questioned softly as he hauled himself off the sofa.

“No, he arrived a little before you took your nap.” Friday answered back and Peter replied with a short nod.

“Thanks Friday, that’s all I needed,” Peter mumbled before heading towards the upper level of the floor.

He quietly let himself out onto the launchpad of the tower. Peter knew that Tony didn’t exactly like him hanging out on it but he had yet to restrict his access to it. Maybe because he did know how much Peter liked it up there. There were a handful of reasons though why Peter liked it so much.

Peter had been all around New York, he considered himself somewhat of an expert when it came to knowing the coolest places. And the launch pad was definitely something remarkable. When it came to the view, Peter had put it on his list of top five.

From his point of view it felt as if he could see everything the city had to offer and beyond. Even though he’d grown up with it, he didn’t think the bright twinkling lights would ever become dull or mundane to him. He didn’t think the skyline or the life below it would ever be monotonous.

Peter was perfectly happy to get lost in his thoughts for a bit. He exhaled deeply and lowered himself to sit on the edge, his legs dangling freely. It was a good place to think and to clear his head. More than anything he hoped the fresh air would wake him up some. He still felt groggy from waking up so late.

For a while Peter let himself think about the Avengers and his future spot on the team for a while and then slowly his thoughts changed to the darker aspects of his life, like the OR and how the day was quickly approaching. When Tony or May or even his friends weren’t there to stop him, the teen let himself worry freely. He was sure they would worry too if they were in his place.

The omega really wished he had some kind of distraction. Anything to change his focus. He knew Tony hadn’t planned on going to the meeting. It didn’t seem like the kind thing he could just send Pepper to so he could get out of it. Still, it had been a boring day without him and when Peter wasn’t busy his thoughts usually did get the better of him.

He would have went out on patrols if he hadn’t promised May and Tony both that weekends would be reserved for doing typical teenage things, unless they gave him permission otherwise.

Peter sighed before he leaned back to look up at the darkening sky. It was still that pretty purple color of leftover sun but eventually any indication that the sun had went down would be gone and the sky would be left with only the moon.

While the city lights were beautiful and plentiful, the stars were harder to come by. The light pollution usually hid them from Peter, save for a few pricks of light that had refused to be overwhelmed by the city. He wondered if he’d ever seen a starlit sky like in the movies. With his impending meeting the registry, everything felt further away.

Like all the things ever wanted might never happen.

“What the hell are you doing? Does Tony know you sit like that?” Came a voice and Peter had to let his hands stick to the flat surface to keep himself steady. “Seriously, that looks dangerous.” It was Harley.

“You scared me,” Peter said, turning some to look at the alpha with a slight frown.

“You scared me, look at how your sitting,” Harley said back. There was no hint of humor on the alphas face, no teasing or joking nature like Peter was use to. “Can you just like scoot back some?”

Peter had to stop himself from laughing. Even though Harley knew he was Spiderman and therefore could stick to just about anything, he imagined it did look a little unnerving to see him so close to the edge.

“Sorry, you know I’m sticky though right?” Peter asked as he slowly scooted back away from the edged and further towards the middle.

“Accidents happen,” Harley said. “You know it’s a 900 foot drop if you fall right?”

Peter decided not to correct Harley, it was actually a few more hundred feet than that.

“I wasn’t going to fall,” Peter argued, watching as Harley slowly lowered himself to the surface of the launch pad so he could sit next to the omega. Tony really wasn’t going to be impressed that they were hanging out on it.

“Tony would probably murder me if I let you fall off the damn building,” Harley said, finally start to relax after no parts of Peter were dangling off the thousand foot building.

“Let me?” Peter asked his eyebrow raised in question.

“Well Tony left me in charge so...in theory I would be letting you die,” the alpha said, the humor and snark back on his face.

“Okay,” Peter trailed off, snorting in mock annoyance. “The only reason he left you in charge was because I was taking a nap. And besides, secretly? When Pepper and Happy are gone too, Friday is always the one in charge.

“Then I’m like fifth in command, right before you,” Harley said with a smirk which had Peter rolling his eyes again. “You were out like a light earlier, I brought your dinner up to you and everything. What are you doing out here anyway?”

“I guess I was tired,” Peter said ignoring Harley’s previous comment. He was starting to learn the alpha just a little better and making jokes and comments seemed to be part of his personality. “And I was just seeing if I could see any stars.”

“Looking for stars? I guess you don’t see much out here, huh? It’s not like back at home.” Harley replied.

“Not really, sometimes though you can see a few, like that one,” Peter said pointing up at the very few stars he’d spotted. “Do you get to see a lot at home?”

“A sky full of them,” Harley said taking a moment to look up too. “I suppose I take them for granted but when I do actually take a minute to look up there are hundreds. You like stars?”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled with a shrug. “I’d like to see more someday. Kind of like how they look in astronomy books or something. Like the photos online,” Peter said, trying to convey to Harley what kind of night sky he longed to look at. “So what were you doing out here?”

  
“I was going to tell you Tony said he’d be home tonight. I went looking for you at first, finally I had to get Friday to tell me where you were. I thought I was going to pass out when I seen you out here.” Harley added. “Anyway, he thought maybe you’d want to watch another movie or something. I think he’s going to ask you to hang around, he said he’d take you to school on Monday.”

“Tony told you all that?” Peter asked. Friday and filled him about Tony being home later but never about staying until Monday.

“Yeah, he called when you were asleep.”

“Maybe, if it’s not a lot of trouble or anything. He doesn’t have to try and make it up to me. I get that he’s busy, he’s got Stark industries and the Avengers to worry about. Sometimes things come up.”

Harley stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. “He seems to make lots of time for you though.”

“He does, we hang out a lot. He’s kinda like…” Peter trailed off, scrunching his nose some as he thought about how to describe the relationship he had with Tony.

“Like a dad? I know he’s got legal permission to boss you around,” Harley said.

“Yeah, he’s like my dad,” Peter admitted softly after a bit.

“What happened to your real dad?” Harley asked and again Peter could pick up no trace of sarcasm or malice. “I know you live with your aunt so what happened?”

“My parents were uh a killed in a plane crash, I moved in with my aunt and uncle after that,” Peter said, picking at a loose thread on his jeans.

“I’m really sorry to hear that. I didn’t know, Tony never told me anything like that, nothing personal.”

“It’s alright, it happened a long time ago. I think I was round five or something? I don't remember them very well.”

“What about your uncle though?” Harley asked and winced inwardly when Peter sighed. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that or anything.”

“It’s alright,” Peter said finally offering Harley a bit of a smile. “He um...he was killed in a robbery a few years ago. A couple weeks after I was bit by the spider actually.”

Peter didn’t have to include the part about it happening right after his spider bite. Harley could only assume that it meant something more, that in some way it was relevant.

“I’m-” Harley started.

Peter quickly cut him off. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

“I know but…” Harley trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“I’ve got Tony now and he means a lot to me. I'm glad he’s here, I don’t know what I’d do without him and I’ve still got May too. I even get to hang out with the Avengers and Happy and Pepper. I’ve got lots of people.” Peter said.

Harley nodded, his gaze turning away from Peter to stare at the cityscape. “I’m glad you do. He’s a great person, I’ve known him for years.” Harley said before laughing a bit. “He talks about you nonstop.”

“He talks about you too, your the potato kid,” Peter said and Harley could only roll his eyes.

“I’m not the potato kid. I made a potato gun and it was badass and for some reason Tony only associates me with potatoes now,” Harley said. Peter actually laughed again. “You know I uh...I didn’t meant for the conversation to get so heavy there. I put my foot in my mouth a lot.”

“I’ve noticed,” Peter said and Harley sent him a smile.

The two sat in silence for a short time before Peter decided to speak back up.

“Is Tony like a dad to you too, what happened to yours?” The omega asked softly, somehow knowing it wasn’t a good story.

“Eh, he went out to buy scratchers and didn’t come home. It was his way of leaving. He was kind of coward like that, he couldn’t even tell my mom he was leaving.”

“That’s really shitty,” Peter mumbled. He knew what it was like to have father figures taken from him but he’d never have one walk out on him.

“It was a long time ago too. Before I met Tony,” Harley shrugged. “Looking back it was kind of good thing. My parents fought all the time, my mom knew he’d walk out eventually. the only thing I would have changed was show he did it. Don’t get me wrong he's still a shitty person and I don’t care for him but the best thing he ever did was leave. He knows that too.”

“Is your family happier now?” Peter asked gently and Harley nodded enthusiastically again.

“Oh yeah, both her and my little sister. My mom makes good money now and my little sister makes good grades and I make a lot trouble but we’re happy,”

“You have a little sister?” Peter asked with a curious look. “How old is she?”

“She’s about to turn 13, but she’s the sweetest kid. Honestly, a brat at times but I’d do anything for her. She presented last month as an omega, we had a little party and everything. It was cute.”

Peter couldn’t help but feel a ltitle warmed by how Harley talked about his sister. It was endearing.

“You have any siblings?” Harley aske.

Peter had to shake his head no. He figured maybe he would have if his parents had been around longer but that hadn't happened so he was only child.

“That’s alright, kind of pain anyway. And this way you get all the attention,” Harley grinned and Peter couldn’t stop himself from smiling back.

“So I know your eighteen but did you just recently graduate or something?” Peter asked realizing that even the seniors in his school were still there. They still had a few more days to finish out, he figured Harley would be the same.

“No, I actually graduated a year early, so at seventeen. I had the grades and the credits I figured I might as well,” Harley answered. “I held off on college though just because my mom thought it was a good idea. She thought I might feel out of place if I went too early so I’m going in the fall. I just haven’t picked a college yet.”

“Yeah, waiting doesn’t seem that bad,” Peter said. “Any place in mind?”

“I mean, I’ve got acceptance letters from every school I applied to. Scholarships too, I’m just not sure yet. My mom talks about a university close to home, Tony talks about MIT. It’s up in the air but I'm Leaning more towards Tennessee, it’s home after all.”

“I get that,” Peter agreed.

Again they let the quietness take over. Neither of them expected to have such a deep conversation so soon after they had met. Especially after how the first couple of encounters had went down. Peter didn’t know what to say about the alphas newfound openness but he found himself enjoying it. They watched the now dark sky fill up with the city lights.

“So…” Peter started after several minutes had passed. “Is the whole tough sarcastic douche just an act?” Peter asked, thinking about what May had said last night. Peter didn’t know where he got the courage to ask but somehow he felt confident to look for an answer.

“Tough sarcastic douche, that’s a new one,” Harley laughed. “I wouldn’t go as far as to say it’s all an act. It makes me interesting though doesn’t it?”

“You just seemed like such a jerk when I met, you even at dinner the other day,” Peter said.

“I know come off hard. It’s just kind of automatic you know, I don’t always mean to but people have told me that once they warm up to me I’m not that bad. I don’t know if that makes it any better but there it is. I am who I am right?”

“I don’t really think your a jerk,” Peter admitted. “I think you might actually have the potential to be a really sweet alpha.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Harley mumbled shortly after. If the launch pad hadn’t been so well lit Peter might have missed the others blush. “Tony should be home soon, do you want to head inside. When I got here I think he told me not to lay around on the launch pad, or something like that,” Harley said as he hauled himself up off the ground.

“You can go in if you want, I kind of like waiting for him,” Peter said.

“Well I would but I was put in charge and I have to make sure you don't’ decide to nosedive off the edge of this building,” Harley commented and Peter snorted.

“I told you I’m not going to fall off.”

“Why do you want to wait for him, you’ll see him as soon as he gets inside,” Harley said, this time a bit softer.

Peter hesitated but eventually answered. “I like watching him fly in, in the dark he kinda looks like a shooting star. With the lights from suit blasters and everything.” He fully expected Harley to laugh at him for his answer. Instead though the other teen slowly sat back down next to him.

They sat next to each for next couple of minutes, watching the night sky for Tony to come soaring in. Peter tired to pretend not to notice that Harley had sat down right next to him, so close that their shoulders were touching. And Peter really tried not to let himself lean into other body. He was successful at neither of things.

Eventually, like Peter had said, a beam of light came shooting in from the north. In the darkness and traveling at such as speed it would put a jet to shame, the starlike figure got closer and closer. Bright and brighter. At first Tony had been just a small speck of light in the distance. But as he got closer, the starlight took on a figure. Peter could hear the familiar sound of a suit, if he even thought, just maybe if he listened hard enough he could hear the man mumbling about kids being in his designated landing area.

Finally with a woosh, Tony landed. Stumbling a bit to avoiding running over either kid. He stepped out of his suit and gave them both a look. They smiled at him and the man could tell nothing was actually wrong. They had just been patiently waiting for him to get home. It was probably the most endearing thing he’d seen all day.

“As cute as this is, your in my landing zone. What did I tell you about launch pad parties? Strictly off limits.”

 

***

“How are you going do this?” Harley mumbled to himself as he paced the floor.

After Tony had gotten in last night things had been fairly uneventful. They finished up their dinner and put on Star Wars for the evening. Peter ended up falling back asleep somewhere between 10 and 11 and Tony was the one who ended up getting the teen back to his room.

Harley himself had went to bed somewhere between 1 and 2. His thoughts had kept him awake longer than he’d expected. He’d thought of plan after plan and eventually tossed every idea he’d come up with.

It was now 8 in the morning though and Harley was determined to ask Peter out, he just needed to figure how he was going to make that happen. There were too many variables to consider and too many things that could wrong.

Harley was not a nervous person, he didn’t panic or lose his shit in moments of ever. But for once he could feel anxiousness creeping in. Why was he so worried? He had asked people out on dates before, he had been out with plenty of omegas and betas and even an alpha once or twice. But this felt different, it felt impending like no matter what Harley had to do this.

Yeah, that was why he felt so much pressure. Because it was something he had to do. Not because Peter had those soft brown eyes or that cute way of laughing at him, the way the corners of his lips would twitch upward when he was trying not to smile and how he would roll his eyes freely at whatever Harley said. He wasn’t impressed with Harley for simply being Harley. He wasn’t like the omegas back home who would go as far as to beg for Harley to just give them a chance, to give them five minutes of his time.

There was all that, not to mention his scent, it was perfect. Sweet and tempting, like spun sugar. He was every bit of alluring and Harley didn’t know what to do with that. For the first time Harley wasn’t being judged by his snark or his wittiness, probably not even his looks. He needed the kind of personality that win Peter over. It was clear that Peter wasn’t the type of person to bare his neck for any alpha that crossed his path.

It was finally starting to click that Harley was going to have to try to be successful, it wasn’t going to just come to him. He would have peruse Peter the way any alpha would, Harley’s advantages were fairly limited in this scenario. In fact if it wasn't for Tony Stark, Peter probably wouldn’t have looked twice. He would have listened to Harley’s trash mouth and ran as far as he could. Harley would have to earn Peter’s attention, he’d have to work for it.

Harley had already blew his first impression...his second too. He didn’t exactly know if he had improved his status with Peter the third go around but Harley was certainly hoping so. He’d have to get his act together if he wanted Peter to really like him. He might agree to be his omega but that was only because he had to. He could still be disgusted by the alpha and be his mate. It wasn’t unheard of.

“Fuck,” Harley swore, throwing his head back and glancing at his reflection for the millionth time. “Just going to go out there and wing it. The worst he can do is tell me no,” Harley mumbled to himself.

He had tried to look presentable. He’d fixed hair some, trying to make it look effortless was a lot more work than he’d thought possible. He’d put on a pair of jeans without any rips, wondering if clean cut was what Peter liked. Lastly Harley had pulled on a simple black shirt, the only thing making it look overly plane was the V neck.

“Now or never,” Harley mumbled as he left the safety of his bedroom behind. “Whatever happens happens and we go with it.”

When he got to the kitchen, he wasn’t sure what to expect. But Peter not being there hadn’t been on the list of things to not expect. He glanced around the large space and frowned when all he seen was Tony sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee and a StarkPad.

“Where is Peter?” He asked and Tony quickly looked up at him.

“Well hello to you too,” the man said, raising an eyebrow. “And I’m assuming Peter is either still asleep or trying to wake up enough to come down here.”

Harley frowned before moving to pour himself a cup of coffee. “What time does he usually get up?”

Tony tilted his head and gave the other a suspicious look. “About this time, why? And why do you look nice today?”

“Are you implying that I look bad every other day?” Harley asked, reaching for the creamer and pouring a bit into his mug. “I’m asking because I need to talk to him.”

“About what?” The older alpha asked, finally pushing the pad away from himself and giving his full attention to the teen in front of him.

“About something important,” Harley answered, grabbing his drink and moving so that he could sit across from Tony. “Can you give me a rundown of his morning routine?”

“That’s a really odd question, Kid. I’m not sure if I feel comfortable giving you an answer.” Tony answered bluntly.

Harley gave the man a look before taking a sip of coffee, wincing as it burned his tongue. “Just tell me, he comes down to the kitchen right? Does he eat breakfast, does he leave straight away? What does he do.”

“Peter isn’t a big breakfast fan but he has to eat so he just chokes down some toast and orange juice. He loves coffee so there's that,” Tony mumbled, continuing to give Harley a look. “What are you going to ask him?”

“You told me to ask him out so I’m going to,” Harley said, looking at Tony like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Are you going to be in this kitchen much longer? Cause I’d rather do this without you watching.”

Tony ruffled up some before crossing his arms. “You do remember that this is my kitchen right, and it is my kid your asking out correct?”

“You told me to do it! And I can’t do it with you sitting right there,” Harley exclaimed, slumping in his seat.

“I know what I told you, do you even have any idea of what your going to say?” The older man asked, watching Harley expectantly. “Or could you use some help?”

“I know exactly what to say. I’m just going to ask him out,” Harley sighed.

“Just like that, you’re just going to go up to him and say ‘wanna go out?’ Or something like that?”

“Well, do you have any better suggestions?” Harley huffed, starting to feel a bit criticized. Harley didn’t see himself as the kind of person to need help getting a date but if Tony was offering he supposed it couldn’t hurt to hear what he had to say.

“I do actually, thank you for asking,” Tony took a sip of his own coffee before sitting up a little straighter. “I think you should tell that you were thinking about grabbing some lunch and being a tourist for a day. Ask him if he can show you around.”

“What, no dinner and a movie? What happened to that idea?” Harley mumbled, waiting for Tony to answer.

“It’s morning and by the time he gets around it’ll be closer to lunch. Movies and dinner are for the evening, lunch and walks are for the afternoon.” Tony said matter of factly.

“Sounds like a lame date,” Harley said while Tony rolled his eyes.

“Right, it's not like ‘playboy’ is part of my unofficial title, what would I know about asking people out.” Tony said, pointing briefly at him. “So let's hear your idea instead.”

Harley was about to struggle to come up with some poorly thought out plan when he was saved by Friday.

“Boss, Mr. Keener, my programming has detected information that leads me to assume this is a conversation of sensitive matter. The subject who you are discussing will be within his hearing range in approximately 1 minute.”

“Friday!” Harley yelped.

“She’s incredible,” Tony said with a pleased look on his face. “And she just saved your ass.”

“Tony are you seriously going to sit here?” Harley hissed.

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I thought I would. Since I gave you ‘lame’ advice, I thought I’d take some pointers from you. You know, watch the master at work and see how it’s done, that sort of thing.”

“Oh my God,” Harley groaned.

He thought maybe he could try to drag the man out but it as too late. They were stilled by the sound of padded feet hitting the floor and then Peter was suddenly there.

“Oh, everyone is dressed,” Peter mumbled, looking at the two of them and then down at his pajamas.

“Your good, Kid,” Tony mumbled, smiling at the omega. “You can eat first and then get dressed.”

Harley kind of wanted to smile too. Peter’s hair was a mess, brown curls sticking up in odd directions. His face was still soft from sleep and his shirt was practically hanging off his shoulders while his pajama pants nearly covered his feet.

Peter stifled a yawn before he nodded in agreement. He looked like he was trying hard to wake himself up, shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes while he set out to make his toast.

Harley could feel his nerves jump when Peter looked over at him and gave him a quick, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Harley said back before he quickly looked away.

“Hi,” Tony chimed in.

Harley couldn’t help but think back to his plan, the one where he drug Tony out of the kitchen.

“Any plans today, I got all my homework done last night so I’m up for anything,” Peter said as he went to the fridge and fetched the orange juice out.

“I don’t know yet...Harley, any plans?” Tony asked, giving the younger alpha a look.

“Um, plans?” Harley asked feeling himself start to choke.

“Yeah, plans,” Tony said, widening his eyes before winking with very little discretion at Harley. Thank God Peter had his back turned. “You know, timely events.”

“Right,” Harley said before exhaling lightly. “I mean, I’ve got a few things in mind.”

“Like…”Tony trailed off, waiting for an answer.

“So, I went out for a bit yesterday, wanted to try some authentic New York food...I don’t really know the area or anything,” Harley started and he swore he could see Peter perk up. “I didn’t know where to eat and I was pretty shit at finding my way around.”

“Sounds like a real delima,” Tony said seriously before nodded and waiting for Harley to continue.

“Uh, Pete, if you aren't busy would you like to go out and show me around? We could have lunch, on me. Maybe you could show me some of the sights? If you want that is.”

“Yeah of course,” Peter said with a quick nod. “I know some cool places. What time where you thinking about going?”

“As soon as your ready?” Harley suggested hopefully.

“Yeah I just have to get dressed. I mean, if that’s okay with you Tony? You didn’t need me in the lab or anything today? It’s not a training day is it?” Peter said, quickly turning to look at the man. “Did we have to do suit upgrades?”

“Nope, your all free today. Go, have fun, enjoy yourself. I can manage your upgrades by myself. Take Harls and show him how to be a New Yorker today.”

“You’re sure?” Peter asked again, his eyes were bright but there was just slightest bit of hesitation in them. Like he didn’t want to let Tony down.

“I’m positive. Now go get dressed, take your toast and orange juice with you.”

“Thanks! I’ll be right back, just give me ten minutes,” Peter said as he hurried to gather his glass and his slices of toast, no doubt getting crumbs all over the counter.

As soon as the boy was out of earshot, Harley shot Tony a look. “Not a word,”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, what would I have any words to say about? That he loved my idea of showing you around? That it wasn’t lame at all?” Tony said, mocking surprise.

Harley threw his head back and groaned again. “Really, you’re going to do this to me?”

“To you? Never. For you? Always,” Tony said before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few things. One being his wallet, the other being a set of keys.

“What are you doing?” Harley asked, watching as Tony opened his billfold and pulled out one of his many cards.

“Show him a good time. Have him home before dinner though,” Tony said firmly before tossing Harley the keys and sliding him the card. “Not too good of a time,” The man added quickly. “A wholesome time. Don’t do anything I’d do...nothing I wouldn’t do either...have I told you about the grey area?”

“Tony no, I don’t need you to pay,” Harley insisted, pushing the card back. “I’ve got some money, I can take him out. And yes, we've talked many times about the grey area.”

“I’m sure you can,” Tony said before pushing the card back towards Harley. “Really, I asked you here and it’s the least I can do. Let me pay?”

“Tony you really don’t have to,” Harley said, shaking his head.

“I know but I want to. I want you to get to know him and have fun, the last thing I want you to worry about is money today.”

Harley sighed before finally accepting the card, only to toss the keys back at the man instead.

“Never drove in New York,” Harley explained.

Tony tossed them right back. “You’ll learn, besides the car is pretty much self driving.”

Harley tossed them back again. “We can take the subway, I heard a lot about it.”

“Do not take him on the subway for a first date. Not when I’m offering you a car,” again Tony tossed the keys at Harley.

“My bike is going to be here in a few days, then I can drive that around,” Harley said, finally putting the keys in his pocket along side the card.

“That coffin on wheels that you made me ship here?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve been working on it all last year, you’re going to be amazed by the upgrades,” Harley grinned. “I’ve got it going up to 150 miles an hour now.”

“As long as you never imply that you want to put Peter on it,” Tony said getting up from his seat. “I get to take a look at it as soon as it arrives, dub it safe and everything.”

“That was the deal,” Harley said with a smile. “Hey thanks again, for the money and the car today. And the advice.”

Tony smirked before ruffling Harley’s hair some. “Don’t mention it. Seriously though, be back by dinner. And have a good time.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry it takes so long to update! Thank you all so much for all the kindness you have showed me and all the comments and kudos! I'm not sure I could do this without them! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! <3

“Are you sure you can drive,” Peter asked as he slid into the passenger seat beside Harley. “Mr. Stark’s cars are really high tech.”

“I promise you, not even Stark could own something I couldn’t drive.”

“You know cars?” Peter asked as he pulled his seat belt on.

“I’ve been tinkering with them since I was like twelve,” Harley shrugged. “I gotta admit though this one is nice.”

Tony had ended up letting Harley take one of the Audis out. Of course not the band new one or the classic one or the orange one. Still, it was a nice sleek black one nonetheless. With tinted windows and enough tech to make Peter feel intimidated. Harley seemed right in his element though.

“So where we off to?” Harley asked as he started up the engine. He smiled softly at the rumble, like it was some kind of melody and only he knew the words.

“I was thinking maybe the High Line? It’s this walkway that’s elevated so you can really sightsee there. It use to be a railroad but now it’s just all landscape and architecture. I think you’ll like it,” Peter answered, watching as Harley pressed a few buttons before putting the car in reverse.

“Hey Friday, you here?” Harley asked and waited expectantly.

“Always, Mr Keener, what can I do for you?” The AI asked.

“Set a course for the High Line and watch my speed. Actually do you have a cruise setting?” Harley wondered as they pulled out of the tower’s private parking. “I think I better just focus on steering for now.”

“All of Boss’s cars have a cruise control,” Friday said matter of fact and Harley rolled his eyes. “But I’ll turn it on for you, I suggest staying at 40 miles an hour to maintain optimal time to stop the vehicle.”

“Gotcha, just get us there in one piece and we’ll be good,” Harley commented.

“Gotcha,” Friday repeated. “Enjoy the ride.”

The two drove in silence for some time, each of them glancing at the other out of the corner of their eye. Finally it was Harley who decided he either needed to turn the radio on or make some kind of small talk.

“So…” He started, pressing his lips in a thin line as he struggled to come up with something good to say. “How are you?”

Peter laughed lightly before shaking his head. “You’re terrible at small talk huh?”

“It’s painfully obvious isn’t it,” Harley agreed with his own smile. The truth was though that Harley could talk to just about anyone he wanted to. He had charm and charisma. He found it easy to hold conversations but Peter was a different story.

“I’m good, usually though I’m sitting the back of Tony’s cars so it’s a different perspective,” Peter said. “Happy pretty much drives me everywhere and I sit in the back.”

“I didn’t exactly want Happy to drive today. I’m a gentleman at heart, I wouldn’t have asked you to sit in the back,” Harley added.

“How did you convince Tony to let you drive his car?” Peter wondered. “He’s let me drive like a total of twice and one of them he wasn’t even in the car for. He let me borrow something to take my drivers test in.”

“Well…” Harley started, digging up some honesty for Peter. “I offered to take the subway and he pretty much told me he wasn’t going to let you go out on a date with some low class boy who took you on the subway.”

“This is a date?” Peter asked, turning in his seat slight, frowning when the seatbelt jerked him back a little.

“Should it not be?” Harley asked quickly, his heart dropping a little. “I asked you out...I kind of thought it was self explanatory.”

“Just making sure,” Peter said hurriedly, still struggling with his seatbelt. “No, no it’s totally cool that this is a date.”

Harley nodded, more to himself than to Peter. He did everything he could to keep any sense of relief out of his actions or his scent.

“Wanna drive through Starbucks? Tony told me you were a caffeine addict,” Harley suggested. “Whatever you want. How about one of those green tea frappies with extra espresso? You want one of those?” Harley asked.

Peter turned his head quickly and gave the other teen a look before throwing his head back and laughing. “Green tea frappie with espresso?” Peter asked. “You know if you actually ordered that I probably would take a drink just because it’d be worth it to see they look they give you.”

“Hey, I’m not the coffee critic here,” Harley pointed out with a smile, his heart filling with something. For some reason he really loved the sound of Peter’s laugh. It was like wind chimes almost but full of happiness. It was contagious and he had to laugh too. “I said it wrong?”

“I would love a frappie,” Peter finally said after he could control his laughter. “The nearest Starbucks is right around the corner.”

In the end Harley ended up getting the fruity non caffeinated tea and Peter got the caramel blended ice coffee. The two of them joked again about Harley’s slip up as he found parking at the High Line.

“What do you think so far?” Peter asked as they claimed the staircase to the park. Shortly after that they stepped onto the walkway.

It was still busy for a park but it was the first bit of greenery Harley had gotten to enjoy since he’d left Tennessee.

“It’s nice, I like it,” Harley said as they started their trip around. “I’ve visited New York a couple times but I’ve never really like ‘visited’ New York, you know? Mainly I just hung out with Tony in the lab when I was here. Sometimes I forget there is so much to do.”

“Yeah, sometimes people come and they think they can see everything there is to see in just a few days but this place is literally huge.” Peter said, sipping his drink and looking around. “The view is cool here but the observatories are where you can really see /everything/” Peter said, throwing his arm out for emphasis.

Harley took in the sight of the busy street and the crowds below him with some awe. Even he had to admit that New York was truly something. He could see how somebody would need time to experience everything.

They walked and chatted idly until Peter stopped just in front of Harley. The alpha was taller than him but he looked up at Harley with earnest and held out his drink to him. “Try this?”

“I don’t know, Pete, I’m not a big coffee person,” Harley said but he was already reaching out and taking the cup. It was hard to say no when he was looking down into soft brown eyes.

The drink was sweet and cold and extremely fitting. Of course it would be something Peter liked. He nodded in approval before he held his own cup out for Peter, indicating that he wanted him to take a sip for himself. Peter leaned in and sipped from the straw and smiled. “S’good,” Peter said, his smile softening some in the process.

The two of them continued to walk, finally the conversation was becoming easier. Maybe not any deeper but certainly more free.

When Peter talked Harley couldn’t help but listen intently, taking in everything the omega was saying to him. He talked about school and he talked about his friends, he even said that Harley should meet them. And he mentioned some kid named Flash who he somewhat disliked. Peter even talked about May, Pepper, Happy, and Tony and how much loved them.

‘He’s sweet,’ Harley thought to himself, listening and nodding as they passed a street musician playing some kind of bubbly pop beat on a keyboard. The cityscape in front of them, the music playing gently, and Peter talking happily next to him, Harley decided this was...romantic.

‘Find the courage,’ he thought to himself. He was brave and confident but his stomach fluttered anxiously as he walked just a little closer to the shorter teen, glancing down at his hands while Peter continued to talk. ‘Just a little closer’ he thought as he reached out, his fingertips brushing the back of Peter’s hand, suggesting what he wanted.

Instantly Peter’s voice went soft again and his talking tapered off to a stop as he looked down. Harley watched a blush raise to the top of Peter’s cheeks but he didn't pull away. Harley finally took Peter’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together as they walked the stretch of park. “Tell me about the food here again?” He asked nonchalantly, ignoring the small stutter Peter made.   
  
“I know all the places,” Peter said after a moment. “Pizza, hotdogs, Chinese food,” he added as he lightly started to swing their arms happily. His shyness slowly slipped away and he want back to explaining the difference between Chicago pizza and New York pizza and which one was better.

Harley commented every once in a while but he felt himself completely caught up in Peter. Like he could listen to him for hours, even if he was just ranting about pizza and food. His hand fit perfectly in Harley’s and he decided that was a sign. That this was meant to work. This would not be something that he would have to force.

They ended the trail and then turned around and headed back around, passing the structures and musicians once again. Harley sort of wished the park would go on forever, or at least another mile. But soon enough they were back at the car. Harley still hadn't let go of the other’s hand, instead he walked him all the way to the passenger door and politely opened it for him.

“Thank you,” Peter said a little bashfully before climbing in.

“Told you I could be a gentleman,” Harley pointed out with a smirk. “You understated me already?”

“Hardly,” Peter teased, letting Harley shut the door for him as well.

“Where to next?” The alpha asked as he climbed into the car himself, shutting the driver's door and buckling up. “You hungry?”

“A bit,” Peter nodded as he got situated. “So, here's the question. Do you want to try a hotdog or pizza first?” Peter asked, looking at Harley like it was one of the most serious important questions of their time.

“Uh…” Harley started. “Is this a test?”

“Maybe,” Peter said giving him a pointed look. “Just answer, pizza or hotdog.”

“Pizza,” Harley finally said carefully and Peter sat back further in his seat and nodded. Like Harley did pass his test after all.

“Friday, set course for Lombardi’s.”

“You got it, Pete,” Friday said and like that they were off.

**

The line was long but the pizza was more than worth it. Peter had been right, it was some of the best in the city. Or at least he was going to take his word on it because Harley really didn’t think he could argue when his mouth was full of melted cheese.

At first Peter couldn’t decide on which pie to get, seeing how it was one of the few places where you couldn't buy by the slice and eventually Harley had to step in and reassure him that they really could get both. Peter introduced him to the original and then to the white pizza, both were incredible. And then finally he showed him what an Italian soda was. A fuzzy creamy raspberry soda topped with whip cream and a cherry.

“It’s like drinking cotton candy,” Peter said happily as he finished his off. They hadn’t even finished half of the pizza in front of them but Harley didn’t think he could take one more bite. They ordered to go boxes and packed up what was left of their meal, Peter insisting that they’d have to finish it together later. Maybe over a movie. If Harley was honest he couldn’t wait.

On the way back to the car Harley carried the boxes in one hand while Peter held tightly to the other. It was only when Harley stopped them did he let go.

“Hold still, you’ve got…” Harley said, pulling Peter to a stop and turning him around to face him. “Just a bit of whip cream right here,” he mumbled, brushing his index finger across Peter’s bottom lip, stopping just at the corner of his mouth. “Better,” he whispered.

Peter’s face once again flushed and he mumbled a quick thank you. “At least you don’t do what Tony does,” he said with a nervous laugh.

“That thing where he licks his thumb and tries to clean your face with it?” Harley grinned knowing. “Probably mumbling something in Italian about bambinos?”

Peter busted up into laughter again nodding, once more reaching for Harley’s hand. “It’s terrible, he’s an actual dad.”

Finally the last place Peter took Harley to was the pier.

“Some people call it Christopher Street Pier but it’s really number 45. It overlooks the Hudson,” Peter explained after they had parked and gotten out. Again Harley had to admit how nice the view was. Like the park, the space was busy and bustling with life but it was New York, after fighting all the traffic and standing in line he was starting to figure it out. The city never rested and there were always people everywhere. But most things they city had to offer was worth a little patience.

They settled down on one of the benches that directly overlooked the water. The sun was starting to drift closer to the water’s edge and Harley knew it was getting late. He couldn’t figure out how though. It felt like the day had just started even though his feet were starting to disagree.

Peter and him sat silently together, for once not feeling pressured to say anything at all. Instead they continued to hold hands, Harley brushing his thumb across the omega’s knuckles every so often. The smell of water and summer filled his nose and he had to fight to keep himself from closing his eyes in contentment.

“It’s pretty out here,” Harley said with a small smile as he glanced over at the other teen. “You know Tennessee is landlocked, I don’t get to see much water,” he admitted. “Nobody wants to drive down to North Carolina or Florida just to see the beach. I kind of love it though.”

“Yeah?” Peter asked softly, tilting his head some. “I love the water. I mean it’s freezing most of the time but it’s...I don’t know what I’d do without it,” he commented.

“You really love New York huh?” Harley asked, smiling again. “You probably do know everything there is to know about it.”

Peter didn’t agree or disagree, instead he just shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, it’s just my home. It’s all I know so I guess I’ve learned it pretty well. This was only Manhattan, there's still the Bronx, Queens, Staten Island and Brooklyn to see. Really though we only covered a small part of Manhattan.”

“It’s huge,” Harley said his eyes widening some. Of course he knew that he hadn’t seen all of New York but there was so much to take in.

“Oh yeah, being Spiderman really lets me see a lot of it though,” Peter added. “Plus when I swing I can get around faster.”

“What’s that like?” Harley asked, giving Peter a curious stare.

“What, web slinging? It’s fast, kind of like flying,” Peter said softly, careful of who might be around.

“No, well I guess that too but I mean being Spiderman. What's that like?” Harley wondered. They hadn’t talked all that much about Peter’s second identity. Actually Harley probably forget about it...it seemed like just another fact about Peter. But he was reminded that Peter wasn’t /just/ Peter.

“It’s pretty much the biggest part of me,” Peter said after a moment. “Even when I’m not fighting crime and things I’m still Spiderman.”

“You’re Peter too though,” Harley said. “You’re Peter first actually.”

“I know,” the omega mumbled quietly. “I guess sometimes it’s just easier to be Spiderman. Everyone loves him, he’s easy to be. Sometimes it’s like he’s everything I’m not.”

“I don’t know,” Harley said shaking his head. “I don’t know Spiderman too well. I think I might actually like you better,” Harley said with a look and Peter couldn’t help but smile again. That was quickly winning Harley over.

Peter had said everyone loved Spiderman, he hoped that Peter thought about who loved him though. The people who loved Peter Parker for who he was. Not just for what he could do. There were people who loved Peter because he was Peter. Spiderman aside.

“I’m sure you would like Spiderman too,” Peter teased back. “He’s pretty helpful around here.” Or at least he tried to be.

“I hear you do a lot for this city,” Harley said with a nod. “You do a lot for the people here.”

“I love the people here, I adore the city,” Peter said softly. “It’s like part of me too. It keeps me grounded. Some of us have roots and some of us have wings,” he said with a smile. Harley’s face brightened some. Peter had remembered what he’d said at the restaurant. He’d been sure the teen wasn’t even listening to half of what he’d said that day. “You know Steve actually calls me Queens,” he said with a laugh. “He’d probably call you Tennessee.”

“Steve Rogers, as in Captain America?” Harley asked with raised eyebrows.

“That one yeah,” Peter nodded happily. “Anyway though, New York means a lot to me and everyone here. It’s like if cities could be soulmates, this one would be mine.”

Harley listened intently as Peter talked about how he felt. It was deeper than he’d realized at first.

“Cities can’t be soulmates so though,” Peter went on to say. “That’s what people are for. But you can still fall in love with New York, you know? It’s unique and every part is different. When people think of it here they probably just assume we’re all concrete and traffic but we’ve got so much culture...and heart.”

“If it helps, I’m sure New York would fall head over heels in love with you too,” Harley jokes, nudging Peter lightly. “Thanks for showing me around today. I don’t think I ever could have found these places without you.”

“Friday would have showed you,” Peter said quickly.

“But I wouldn’t have had any fun by myself. I’m glad you went with me,” Harley said as he squeezed Peter’s hand softly. “I guess we better get going though huh? I told Tony I’d have you home by dinner and it looks like it’s getting close.”

“You think he’s going to let us eat our pizza for dinner?” Peter wondered as they stood up, already heading back towards where Harley had parked.

“It depends on if he had something catered,” Harley said as they walked the long stretch of pier. Yeah his feet were killing him but it was more than worth it. For Peter? He decided he could probably walk the whole thing over again.

As they approached the car the crowd started to thin out some. The sun was officially hitting the water and Harley was sure Tony was going to be calling them any minute. But the way the sunset had hit Peter’s eyes had him captivated. Enchanted even. While his heart might have been 100% New York his skin was all California and sun kissed with the soft glow. Even his hair looked like beach waves and salty air.

From his laugh to his smile to the way he looked at Harley like he was something to be figured out. Harley had it bad and he didn’t think he minded, not in the slightest.

Again, for the second time that day Harley stopped Peter.

“Hey Queens?” He mumbled, pulling Peter closer and leaning down and inwards. One hand held onto his hand snugly while the other cupped his cheek. “Tennessee thinks you look beautiful,” he whispered before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Peter's.

It was soft and slow and chast, more innocent than Harley has ever kissed anyone before. It was the best kiss Harley had gotten and it was also over seconds after it began. A second of wonderful in exchange for a lifetime of nothing special.

Peter’s face was flushed once more but his eyes were bright and he gave Harley the most prettiest smile.

“Queens wants Tennessee to know that he’s not that bad of a kisser.” Peter said and Harley laughed, shaking his head before pulling Peter towards the car.

 

***

  
It was two days before the meeting with OR and Tony was internally panicking. He had tried to let the two teenagers work it out on their own, he kept expecting Peter’s scent to change but it hadn’t happened yet. He had given them space, he had tried to push them towards each other, and while it seemed like they were no longer on bad terms Peter certainly didn’t smell like he had an alpha.

He smelt just like a single omega and Tony knew they were running out of time. If Peter didn’t show up at the OR office smelling like Harley he’d be added to the OR registry without a moment of hesitation. He had promised Peter that wouldn’t happen and he was going to keep his word. There was no way he was going to let the government or the OR or anyone have any say over his kid. Even if it meant he’d have to have the most uncomfortable conversation he ever had with Harley.

The man ran a hand down his face before taking a deep breath. He took a moment to compose himself before glancing up at the ceiling. “Hey Friday, where is Harley at right now?” He asked.

“He’s currently in your workshop, Boss. I believe he’s attempting to build a part for a motorbike,” Friday answered and Tony rolled his eyes.

That was all he needed to know though. He grabbed his cup of coffee off the table and headed towards the elevator. On the way down he kept replaying what he’d say to the young alpha, changing his words and tone every few seconds. The truth was, was that Tony really didn’t know what he’d say.

The workshop was located more or less in the middle of the tower. The labs were a little higher up and Tony’s personal floors were located at the very top of the building. That allowed Tony to lock the building down floor by floor. After 10 pm the only people left in the building were the guards and the people closest to Tony. Like Pepper, Happy, Peter and now Harley. When the rest of the team came over they stayed a few floors right under Tony.

When he got to the workshop floor he inhaled deeply and forced himself out of the elevator and towards the large glass doors. He couldn’t help but smile when he stepped inside. Harley was hard at work. The alpha had grease on his shirt and the music turned up. He reminded Tony so much of himself right then.

“Kid,” Tony said, speaking up to be heard over the sound of The Pixies. “You got a minute?” He asked, smirking as Harley jumped some, clearly startled.

“Friday, music 10 percent please,” Harley instructed before grabbing a rag and doing what he could to clean off his hands. “For you, I’ve got five whole minutes,” Harley said with a small grin.

“What are you working on?” Tony asked as he took a seat next to the other alpha, inspecting what he recognized to be a cylinder off an engine. “Don’t tell me it’s something for the bike?”

“Of course it is,” Harley said, quickly pointing towards a screwdriver. “Hand that to me? My bike got here yesterday and I’ve been thinking...it can go a lot faster than 140 miles,” Harley pointed out.

“Number one,” Tony started, grabbing the screwdriver but holding it out of reach. “No, it doesn’t need to go any faster. In fact I’m shutting that whole idea down right now,” he insisted. “And number two? We need to talk.”

“I thought we were?” Harley mumbled, frowning some. “What, you didn’t come down here just to tell me no on the bike?”

“No, unfortunately not. That was just a bonus,” Tony sighed. “You know we’ve got two days before this OR appointment. And uh...do you know where I’m going with this?”

“I know we’ve got two days,” Harley pointed out, giving Tony a look. “It’s on my calendar, you’ve got Friday reminding me every evening, it comes up in my text messages from you at least once a day, I’m very aware of that fact.”

“So you know that...some things need to be done beforehand than,” Tony said eyeing Harley back.

“Like?” Harley said, giving the man an opportunity to explain.

“His scent Harley. He doesn’t smell like he has an alpha. He doesn’t smell claimed or anything.”

“Oh...that,” Harley mumbled, his shoulders slumping some. “I’m working on it alright.”

“You've got two days and I need this handled. By tomorrow,” Tony said, shaking his head. “Seriously, I’m on edge here kid. I don’t mean to rush but we don’t have a lot of time.”

“I know,” Harley said softly. “It’s just...it’s never been the right time,” Harley said clearing his throat.

“What do you mean it hasn’t been the right time?” Tony asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. “This doesn’t have to be all candlelit dinner and roses, you aren't asking him to marry you. You’re scenting him. That's it.”

“Oh my God,” Harley groaned, reminding Tony this time of Peter instead of himself. “Can you not say it like that ever again?”

“I’m just saying Harley, we’re kind of running out of time for you to have any kind of grand gesture planned,” Harley huffed.

“Do you want it to be special or not!” Harley asked throwing his hands up.

“You’re not sleeping with him,” Tony said firmly. “It doesn’t need to be ‘that’ kind of special occasion.”

Harley blinked owlishly before shaking his head. “What is wrong with you? Are you really talking to me about this right now? Please stop.”

“I’m not saying anything I couldn’t say to Peter,” Tony said giving Harley another look. Yes he was embarrassed, yes he hated the conversation probably more than Harley, but he felt like this was something he needed to talk to Harley about.

“I’m not trying to make some kind of romantic moment or whatever you think I’m doing...I just…” Harley trailed off running a hand down his face. “I don’t want it to be meaningless either you know? It shouldn’t be some hurried moment, not necessarily grand but not exactly forgettable either,” Harley said.

“I know, okay I do. I wish that things could be different, that you had all the time in the world and you could do this at your pace but your scent is what’s going to keep him off the OR when it all comes down to it. You being his alpha is going to make sure he has the future he deserves. I know you still don’t know him all that well and this probably seems rushed and awkward but I’m counting on you kid,” Tony said with such sincerity it almost frightened Harley.

“Alright, tomorrow,” Harley agreed after a moment. “I promise.”

Tony nodded, accepting Harley’s. “You can pick him up tomorrow after school and bring him back to the tower. I’ll talk to his aunt and see if she’ll let him spend the night. At least that way you’ll have a couple hours,” Tony mumbled.

“Okay,” Harley exhaled.

“Harley, you’re sure you’re okay with this?” Tony asked after another minute of hesitation. “If your prolonging it because you don’t want to do it...I’d never make you do this if you didn’t want to.”

“Stop,” Harley said firmly, looking directly at Tony. “I want to. It had nothing to do with that. I like Peter, I didn’t want to be too forward with him. That’s all.”

Tony stared back into Harley's eyes like he was looking for any signs of dishonesty. Apparently the man found none because he was nodding again.

“Alright kid. You know I appreciate you right?”

“Tony,” Harley groaned, throwing his head back for dramatics. “You don't need to get mushy or thank me or anything like that. We already agreed to this.”

“I know!” Tony said putting his hands up in defense. “Just thought I’d say it.”

Harley simply rolled his eyes but he spared Tony a smile regardless.

“Also though, I’m calling it lights out in the lab. It’s almost one and you need to get some sleep.”

“You let me stay up till like three in the morning with you the other day,” Harley pointed out with a frown.

“Well, you weren't trying to make your bike go up to 200 miles an hour the other day. Come on, wrap it up.”

Harley shook his head and tutted but eventually started to pick his things up back up, if only to make Tony happy for a bit. He’d try again tomorrow morning.

***

  
Sleep did not come easy for Tony that night. He stayed awake and fought the urge to either get up and work or get up and have a drink. His conversation with Harley was sitting sourly in his stomach. Why did it have to feel like he was trying to shove his omega kid at the first alpha he could find. He knew Harley wasn’t just some alpha. Harley was somebody Tony trusted, somebody he knew would be good for Peter and to Peter. But it didn’t feel any better.

It was bullshit. Peter was only 16. The last thing he should be worried about was finding a mate, dealing with the OR, he shouldn’t even be concerned with alphas. Why did they have to have laws that insisted omegas needed to be with somebody? Peter should be free to take his time, there was no hurry after all. He was a kid with his whole life ahead of him, alphas could wait.

But they lived in a world where not everyone seen it like that. There were people who still thought it was dangerous for an omega to be left unclaimed. That just the idea of an unclaimed omega would make an alpha lose their control. Tony had scoffed before tossing over angrily in his bed. That was his kid, his reason for getting up in the morning, his reason for making sure he came home every night. And somebody was trying to take him away from him. So, instead Tony had to willingly give him away because it was the lesser of the two evils?

Tony loved Harley, he cared about him like he was his own kid. He cared about him like he cared about Peter. But Harley would always be protected, he’d always have rights, nobody would ever doubt him or question him because he was an alpha. He was privileged unknowingly and Peter wasn’t. Genetics had decided that Peter would struggle more, he’d fight harder to be taken seriously, he’d fight harder to prove himself, he’d fight harder to keep himself safe from alphas who might want to take advantage of him.

Even though Harley was the best possible choice Tony could ever make for Peter, he felt guilty and hardened by it all. In too many ways Peter didn’t have a choice like an alpha would. And in too many ways, Tony just wanted to keep the boy he seen as his son protected and safe. He just wanted him to be a kid for a little while longer and it all felt like it was being pulled away from Tony. He wasn’t ready for any of it.

He imagined that he should be thankful though. How many parents went through the same thing with their omega child? How many of them didn’t have a young capable, kind, and thoughtful alpha like Harley around? How many of them had to watch their child be added to the registry list or fight to keep them as far from the OR as possible. Tony knew that he was lucky compared to many parents out there, parents that had to break the law or live in fear that their child would be mistreated.

Legally Tony still had the final say until Peter was of age. The alpha just needed to keep that in mind. He knew he was doing the right thing for Peter, although it was difficult, he was making the best choice he could for his son in a tough situation. He trusted Harley, he knew the young alpha liked Peter. He just had to watch how it all played out.

***

  
It was around 1 when Peter got a text from an unknown number.

‘ _Picking you up after class today. Tony gave me your number, hope you don’t mind.’_

Peter frowned for a moment before he glanced up towards the front of the class. The teacher seemed to be preoccupied with grading so he had a moment to text.

‘ _Who is this?’_

_‘It’s Harley. Not some stranger asking you to get in the car with them.’_

_‘Oh, you had me worried for a minute.’_

_‘You’re funny Parker. I’ll see you in a little bit. I’ll be in the back parking lot, Happy told me it gets busy in the front.’_

_‘Wait, why are you picking me up? It’s not a lab day.’_

_‘Tony told me to, he said he cleared it with May.’_

Peter glanced up a the front again to make sure Mrs Smith was still busy before he continued on with his conversation.

‘ _You’ll be here at 2:15? That’s when class is dismissed’_

_‘No Pete, i’m going to make you wait until 4 when Dr. Phil ends.’_

_Peter huffed at his phone. Even if he liked Harley there was no denying his attitude._

_‘That was a joke. Yes I’ll be here at 2:15 sharp.’_

Peter couldn’t help but soften a bit.

‘ _Nobody even watches that dumb show.’_

_‘Excuse me, I watch that show. Religiously.’_

Again Peter checked the front of the room, dubbed it safe, and went back to texting.

‘ _You actually watch Dr. Phil?’_

_‘Dr Phil doesn't put up with anyone's shit. I respect that.’_

_‘Wow….I’m too shocked to say anything. Just don't be late.’_

_‘And keeping you waiting? Never.’  
‘Also Recording Dr Phil so I’ll be there.’_

Peter doesn’t bother to respond but he does have a hard time keeping the smile off his face. Harley is sweet in his own way and Peter hasn’t stopped thinking about that kiss since it happened. He has to admit, he’s sort of taken by the alpha. Maybe it was his own brand of southern charm or the way he looked at Peter like he was truly interested in what he’s saying, or how his eyes were a cold blue but his smile absolutely warm.

Either way he found himself looking forward to the end of class. Thankfully it doesn’t take long for the final bell to ring. Peter waste no time in packing his things up and heading towards the parking lot.

**

  
Harley is there waiting for Peter right at 2 o'clock. He might have joked around a bit but he does care about timeliness and making a good impression. If anything, Harley liked to consider himself a gentleman when it came down to it.

The alpha had parked the car, another one of Tony’s because the man was hellbent on never letting Peter go for a ride on Harley’s bike, and stepped out to wait. It made more sense to stay in the car and wait but it was nice out and Harley wanted to be sure Peter recognized him.

Out of the whole parking lot though Harley was driving the nicest vehicle there. He imagined Peter probably would have found him anyway but it never hurt to be thorough. He’d stopped by another Starbucks on the way, getting Peter what he’d had last time as a small surprise. He knew what he intended to do that night and he just wanted to...let Peter know he cared, that he was thinking of him, that even though Tony had arranged this whole thing Harley was genuinely interested in him.

He had gotten himself something as well, this time just a lemonade refresher and he was happily sipping his drink as he stared at the school. The students hadn’t yet to start piling out of the building but he knew it wouldn’t be long. He was leaning up against the car and zoning out when he caught the sweet scent of an omega nearby.

It was a girl and she was quickly approaching him. Harley glanced behind and around him to see if there was a someone else nearby, he found no one though and he hurried to look back at her.

“Hi, sorry, my name is Jessie. I got out a couple minutes early and I saw you standing here. I just thought I’d say hello. You don’t go here do you, I'm sure I would have recognized you if you did,” she said with a small smile as she came to stand right next to Harley.

She was pretty and that was putting it lightly. Small figure with long blond hair and a bright smile with nearly perfect teeth. Her lips were pouty with red matt covering them and he eyes were winged with precise liner. Harley didn’t even want to get started on her cheekbones or her chest, both were flawless.

But for the first time in ages a pretty omega didn’t spark anything in him. As far as he was concerned he was already waiting on the prettiest one around. He was sure this girl reeled in plenty of alphas. She might have had the looks but she didn’t have anything on Peter. Still he smiled politely at her.

“My name is Harley, and no, I’m just here picking someone up,” Harley said before taking another sip of his drink.

“Cute name,” she grinned. “Oh, your mate?” She asked, her tone changing just a little. He didn’t miss the way she bounced her hair some and batted her long lashes. She clearly didn't smell mated herself. He knew if he tried he could pick up on the scent of alpha but it was nearly faded completely. She must have just broken up with someone.

“Yeah, my mate,” Harley said, liking the way it sounded. “Should be on his way here any minute,” He said, glancing towards the school. Finally students were starting to pour out and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

“How long have you been together? I don’t smell him on you,” she said still smiling at Harley.

“Just recently,” he said evenly. Was this girl trying to be subtle? Was she trying to hint at something? Harley just wasn’t sure because she was terribly obvious but he was starting to think that was how she wanted to come off. He wasn’t one to brag but he was familiar with omegas coming up to him and flirting but she was probably the most brash he’d ever encountered.

“Ah I see,” she nodded slowly. “So if you don’t go here where you do you go?”

“I graduated last year and I’m not actually from New York,” he mumbled.

“I should have guessed from the accent,” she said with a laugh. “Where are you from then?”

“Tennessee, just here visiting my omega,” he said with another long slip of his drink.

“You must really like them if your coming all this way to visit. You’d think you’d want someone to close to you, most alphas don’t like being away from their omegas,”

Harley sniffed some and gave her a side glance before he looked back towards the school. He was starting to become a little uncomfortable with the conversation. “I do like him. That’s why I’m here. I could have someone from home if I wanted them, but I don’t.”

“Oh okay,” she said, again and if Harley wasn't mistaken she was puffing her chest out just a little? “How did you meet him?”

This time Harley couldn’t help but laugh. He was a little overwhelmed but the situation was almost hysterically funny. “Sorry, not tryin to be rude but you certainly ask a lot of questions. Especially seeing how I just met you.”

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly, like she really hadn’t wanted to upset the alpha. Instead maybe her goal had been to please Harley, impress him with her looks, something...he couldn't be sure. But she was laying it on thick. “I just seen you and I thought you looked like someone to get to know. We never get new students and I got a little ahead of myself.”

Harley forced his face into one of calmness before he nodded slowly. He could still be nice and polite to her. It would just be a bit of a challenge. “Right well, I've known his dad for a long time. He introduced us,” Harley said, his tone still neutral.

“What a lucky omega, I wish my dad knew somebody as cute as you,” she said, deciding to lean against Tony’s car as well. “So this is yours?” She asked, looking back at the car.

“Trust and believe, he’s cuter. I’d say I’m the lucky one,” Harley trailed off before answering her again. “No I’m just leaning on it,” Harley muttered and instantly the girl shot back up off the car much to Harley’s happiness

She gave him a look before deciding he was joking. She laughed a little uneasily before shaking her head. “Okay…” She trailed off. “So who is your omega anyway? I know just about everyone in this school, or I at least know of them.”

Harley didn’t answer right off the bat because in the distance he could see Peter making his way towards them, he was followed by one taller larger teen. He could see Peter was smiling at something the other teen had said but he had definitely spotted Harley.

“His name is Peter,” Haley mumbled, smiling at the figures getting closer.

“Oh? I don’t think I know a Peter, at least not one who would be your mate,” the omega said, flipping and bouncing her hair once again.

“He’s a sophomore this year,” Harley mumbled. “Decathlon team, robotics club, ring a bell?” Harley asked as he watched Peter get even closer. While the two teens were no longer laughing they still seemed pleased, somewhat curious as to who Harley was taking to though.

“Uh…” She trailed off, starting to shake her head before Harley pointed her towards Peter. “Wait, you mean Parker?” She asked, her eyes widening some. “Are you serious, your omega is Peter Parker, the kid who literally just presented like a month ago?” Her tone was humorred and slightly disbelieving.

“Yeah, what about it?” He asked, his own tone quickly getting clipped and tight.

Whoever Peter was walking with couldn’t hear what the girl had said but Peter clearly had. Harley knew he had to because of the enhanced hearing. They were in Peter’s hearing range without a doubt.

“Why would you want an omega like him?” She asked, shaking her head. “He’s a nerd and probably a useless omega. I mean I don't know him personally but I'm assuming you don’t know him that well either, seeing as how you don’t smell like any omega at all.”

Harley couldn’t believe what she had just said. He felt a growl forming in his throat. Nobody got to talk about /his/ omega like that. “I’d be very careful with how you proceed,” Harley warned.

The girl, Jessie, seemed to realize her mistake. She put her hands up in defense. “Look, I’m just being honest with you. You seem smart, capable, I don’t know you personally either but I’m sure you could do a lot better. Parker just presented, he’s got no idea how to be an omega or how to mind an alpha not even how to make an alpha happy. He’s a lost cause you know?” She stated and Harley felt himself start to seethe. Calmly though he carefully peeled off the lid of his drink.

“It would be better just to let the OR deal with a case like him, maybe he’d even benefit from one of those rehabilitation programs? Either way, being with him would be a let down. He’s not going to be any use to an alpha like you.” She went on to say. “Unless it’s just the sex your interested in but even then something tells me your in for a disappointment. Maybe when you get tired of wasting your time you’ll call me?”

Harley glanced in the direction of Peter and his heart sank. He wanted to rush to the omega and reassure him that the girl was out of her mind. She had to be on drugs or something to say all those things.

Peter had his head down and he was refusing to look up. The other teen with him was looking at him in confusion while Peter tried to pull him the other way. Peter had heard everything she had said and Harley needed to fix the situation as soon as possible. Without a second thought, the alpha dropped the lid of his lemonade and chucked the rest of his drink in the girl’s face.

To hell with being nice and polite. She didn’t deserve it. He had a strict no hitting omegas or girls policy, the alpha had to work with what he could. He had a feeling that he had gotten his point across just fine.

Instantly Jessie was left yelling in shock as the icy drink ran down her face and hair.

“You’re insane,” Harley hisseed. “I don’t know you and with an attitude like yours I wouldn’t want to. You don’t know me or my omega, you had no right to say anything like what you just did. You have the ugliest disposition I’ve ever seen and I think I understand why your mate left you. I could tell you were mated at one point, that and your desperate scent gave it all way,” Harley scoffed while the girl next to him fumed.

“Good luck finding anyone who’d want to be with you. And if you do manage to, they're an idiot.” Harley was practically growling all over again. “I’ll take my mate over anyone any day of the week. Especially over an omega like you,” He continued. “now get the fuck away from my car before I make you walk over there and apologize to him.”

“Asshole!” The girl yelled as she stormed off, still dripping wet and sticky with the alpha’s drink. Harley couldn't be any happier.

By that point Peter’s friend had pretty much dragged him the rest of the way over, the two had clearly seen what had happened. While Peter still looked sad there was something else in his expression, like he couldn’t believe what Harley had just done.

“Hey I’m...uh I’m Ned,” the beta said, introducing himself. “I didn’t hear everything but that was pretty cool.”

“Harley,” the alpha said, giving the other a brief nod before approaching Peter. “You okay?” He asked, his voice getting softer. Softer than Peter had probably ever heard.

“I’m alright,” Peter mumbled, giving Harley a short shrug in the process. “It doesn’t matter right?”

Even though Peter said one thing, Harley knew he was feeling something completely different. His expression told the alpha everything he needed to know, not only that but he could smell the scent of distress on him.

“She’s an idiot” Harley said firmly, grabbing Peter’s wrist and pulling him closer. “Don’t listen to what they say, not what anyone says.”

“It’s kind of hard not to when I’ve got super hearing,” Peter said with a short laugh, trying to cover up everything with humor.

“I’m serious,” Harley insisted, frowning at the shorter teen. He narrowed his eyes some and shook his head “Don’t just say it’s alright, I know it bothered you. But she’s jealous.”

Peter gave the alpha an almost desperate look. Like he wanted to believe those words but something held him back. He couldn’t help but be reminded of the conversation he had with Happy days ago. Surly both of them couldn’t be wrong.

“Maybe” Peter muttered and Harley’s frown deepened.

“No, no maybes or ifs or buts. She was just some omega that had broken up with her alpha. She wanted to talk down about you because she needed to hype herself up. Those are the worst kind of people, the ones that put others down to make themselves feel better.”

“Harley, you don’t have to give me any kind of pep talk. I’m use to all by now.”

He felt that spark of anger reignite inside of him. Peter should never be use to people being an asshole to him.

“Just remember that it's you and not her. And when people are like that, remember that it’s you and not them and that's why they want to make you feel terrible. They always hate the chosen ones,” Harley said, an unreadable look on his face.

“Uh,” Ned started, clearing his throat. “Maybe I should let you two get going.”

“Right, sorry sorry Ned. I wish this introduction would have went a little more smoothly,” the omega said, laughing anxiously. “You’ll text me when you get home?”

“Yeah, I will, have a good day okay? And don’t let that girl upset you,” Ned added before pulling Peter away from Harley long enough to wrap him in a tight hug.

They watched as Ned hurried back to where the buses were loading. Harley eventually broke the silence thought and looked over at Peter. “You ready?”

“Mhm,” Peter hummed before fumbling to climb into the passenger seat. “Thanks for picking me up,” he mumbled when Harley followed.

“It’s not a problem,” Harley said as he started the car and directed it out of the busy parking lot.

He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know if Peter wanted to talk about it or pretend like it didn’t happen. Harley didn’t honestly know which course of action was the best one to take. He felt like Peter had been really bothered by the encounter with the other omega, on the other hand he also didn’t seem like he wanted another great big pep talk about it.

Just as Harley was about start fumbling with the radio Peter spoke up. “That was pretty badass,” he said with a smile. “I can’t believe you just threw your drink at her face.”

Harley scoffed before glancing over at Peter. “Yeah well, she earned it didn’t she?” He asked before glancing down at the drink holders. “That one is yours, I thought you might want one,” he explained, smiling softly himself.

“That was nice of you,” Peter grinned before picking it up and taking a long sip. “And to think...I use to assume you were just some jerk. You’ve been pretty great these last couple of days. You know if your trying to win me over, you don’t have to work so hard.”

“Don’t look at it like,” Harley said, his tone softening again. “Some alpha being kind to you and caring and respectful isn’t them going the extra mile. It’s them doing what they’re meant to be doing. Don’t reward alphas for doing what’s expected, Pete,” Harley said.

Peter went silent. His lips parted and he tilted his head like he wanted to say something but he didn’t know what or how.

“But to be honest I’m trying to win you over with blended ice coffee drinks,” Harley added with another smirk. He laughed loudly when Peter shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Is it working.”

Peter refused to answer, instead he looked over at Harley with a knowing look in his eyes before turning his nose up playfully at the alpha. Again Harley found himself laughingly loudly. He’d decided though that he really did want to win the omega sitting next to him over. No matter what he had to do.

***

  
Peter knew he should have suspected something when Tony was gone for the day. He’d thought though that they would be working together in the lab or going over his suit repairs together. Tony had spent a lot of time trying to teach Peter the makings of his suit, the ins and outs. Peter was learning how to fix things in the suit when they broke but for the most part he still needed Tony.

“Friday, where is Tony?” Peter asked when he looked around the empty penthouse.

“Boss is currently out of the building. Do you need me to call him?” Friday asked while Peter dropped his backpack on the table.

“Yeah but where?” Peter asked again, watching Harley grab a soda out of the fridge.

“Boss indicated that he was going to be going to the Avengers Compound this afternoon. However, I cannot access his GPS tracker for you under ordinary circumstances,” Friday chimed in and Peter could only sigh. “Would you like me to text him for you?”

“Could you just ask him when he’ll be back?” Peter asked as he took a seat at the table. It seemed like it would be a long day already.

“Absolutely,” Friday replied.

“I can’t understand why Tony would ask me over and him not be here,” Peter mumbled, glancing again Harley who simply shrugged in response.

While Tony was gone Peter could still say he had a good time with Harley. Tony had messaged him back and promised to be home that night, he had food order for the two teens again though and they watched movie after movie.

It was somewhere around eight that evening when the last movie ended.

“Scared?” Harley asked with a grin as the credits started to roll.

“Please, it was Pet Cemetery. While it was excellent, I’m not scared,” Peter said as he stretched further out on the sofa. “Friday, play IT, the old version,” the omega instructed and once again a new film started.

“Seems like you have a theme tonight,” Harley hummed as he moved closer to Peter. At first Pete didn’t think anything of it but he was sure they had started the night with Harley at the other end of the sofa.

“I’m a huge fan,” Peter said happily. “Why, seems like you might be the one who’s scared.”

“What, seriously? I live for horror,” Harley commented and slowly but surely he wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

Peter froze for a moment but slowly allowed himself to lean into the touch. Harley was warm and comfortable and he smelt really nice. They stayed like that for the first thirty minutes, neither saying anything but not creating any distance either.

Eventually Peter was curled up against Harley, letting himself enjoy the feeling of having the alpha so close to him. Harley had let his arm slip from Peter’s shoulder to his waist and he was resting his chin on top of the omegas head.

Peter wasn’t sure how to describe the feeling. He had never really cuddled with anyone before, not counting Ned or the very times he'd clung to Tony when his sense were overloading. It was the sensation of being close to someone, feeling their warmth and safety. Overall it was the sensation of comfort and protection and pure contentment. Peter let his eyes flutter shut and he exhaled slowly. Maybe he could describe it like being wrapped up in a favorite blanket on a cold day, or waking up on a weekend and knowing he could fall right back to sleep.

“Peter,” Harley whispered, pulling Peter from his fuzzy thoughts.

“Hmm?” The omega asked lazily, forcing his eyes open but refusing to reposition himself.

“There was a reason Tony wanted you here today,” Harley whispered. While it peaked Peter’s interesting, the omega still didn’t force himself to move.

“I’m kind of meant to scent you, the appointment at OR is coming up and it’s kind of crucial.”

Instantly Peter’s eyes widened some and this time he did turn so that he could look at Harley. “Oh…” he mumbled, looking everywhere but at the alpha. “Yeah, I uh...that makes sense, yeah.”

“Do you want to do it now? I figured we could calm Tony down by having it done before he gets home.” Harley suggested. His voice was just above a whisper and Peter could call it sweet if he really wanted to.

“I um, okay. That works for me,” Peter mumbled, turning just a little more. “I’m not sure how,” he whispered, his face heating up in the process. “I've never done it before.”

“It’s not hard,” Harley said quickly. He shifted some so that he could look at Peter properly. “Here, let’s scoot over a little bit,” he instructed, grabbing Peter and shifting him some. Just until the omega was sitting cross legged in front of him. In return Harley did the same, sitting so close that they're knees touched.

“I'm nervous,” Peter said instantly, feeling like maybe he should call the whole thing off. They could wait until tomorrow right? Maybe even the day of the appointment?

“Don’t be nervous,” Harley said with a smile before grabbing Peter’s wrist and pulling it towards him. “Just relax, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

“Will it hurt?” Peter asked, practically ready to pull his wrist back and away from Harley.

“Of course not,” the alpha hummed before pulling Peter’s wrist against his, slowly and gently.

“That’s it?” Peter asked, looking at Harley skeptically.

“Well no, not really. It’s a start though,” Harley laughed. “Come here,” he said as he once again pulled Peter to him. Suddenly the omega was flush against Harley’s chest. He was so close he could hear the other’s heartbeat. He couldn’t explain how relieved he felt when he realized it wasn’t just his heart that was beating fast.

Slowly but surely Harley started to nuzzle up against Peter’s neck. It was the space right below Peter’s ear but above his collar bone that the alpha seemed to be paying the most attention to. Peter felt something stir inside of him. This was nothing like cuddling, it was even better. It was thrilling but again...almost comforting. Like a more intense kind of contentment.

Peter knew their scent glands were brushing against one another, it actually seemed like every part of Harley’s neck was against his. “See, these are the spots where you touch,” Harley whispered. “Your body goes off instincts, you’re creating more pheromones when you have this kind of contact with someone else, your scent transfers pretty quickly.” The alpha explained as he continued to nuzzle and touch all around Peter's neck. “Always the wrist and the neck,” he hummed before doing something that would make Peter jump.

Without any warning Peter felt Harley’s lips brushing against his neck, right where his scent gland would be. “Harley,” he whispered almost frantically. The only reply he got was a rumble of a growl from Harley. Peter’s instinct told him that it wasn’t one of anger but one of instruction. Stay still.

The last thing Harley wanted to do though was scare Peter. That growl had just sort of slipped out.

“It’s okay,” the alpha said quickly and soothingly as he realized what he’d done. He hadn’t meant to growl, but it had just kind of...happened. His hands found Peter’s back and he started to rub small circles there, hoping to comfort him all over again. “You’re okay, it’s alright, I’ve got you,” Harley whispered against the pale flawless neck of Peter’s. “Nobody is going to hurt you.”

Again he brushed his lips in the same spot, tenderly placing small apologetic kisses there before nipping at the skin. Peter gasped in response but Harley just continued to shush him and reassure him with small words. Eventually his hands found Peter’s hair and he ran his fingers gently through the soft curls. Carefully, he started sucking a small mark right where he wanted it. Temporary and short lived but the alpha liked it there. Sort of like a mating bite but certainly less permanent. He couldn’t help but think about how good Peter would look with a proper bite. One that said, he’s mine. All mine. Harley didn’t think it was a good idea to move too quickly though. For now a small love mark would suffice.

Mating bites were common for omegas. Most of them received them at some point in their life. And then there were the bites that happened during an omega’s heat. The ones that wouldn’t go away. Those were the marks of bonded omegas, ones that intended to stay with their alpha for the rest of their life. If the two did separate for some reason the body would recognize this and the mark would fade but only then.

Peter's eyes had slipped closed once more and he was focused on not letting any embarrassing sounds slip out. It was terribly hard though when Harley felt so good against him. The way he kissed and sucked and nipped at Peter’s neck? That was a whole new experience that Peter was starting to fully understand. He’d been scared and nervous at first but slowly he let himself submit to how perfect it felt.

Harley had to force himself to stop. He took a moment to rub his wrist over Peter’s and then again at his throat, wanting to be sure that Peter smelt like him. He wanted to be extra sure. He didn’t want there to be any room for doubt. Peter just seemed to melt into it all.

“You smell like me now,” Harley said softly, pulling away to smile proudly at Peter. “I like it,” he added.

“I think I do too,” Peter said. While the scent wasn’t overwhelming to his own sense he knew that it was very recognizable. It would let anyone else know that he was no longer the single, unclaimed omega he was before.

“Now we do this,” Harley said softly, bringing Peter’s wrist up this neck and rubbing it against the skin there. “I’ll smell like you too.”

While the OR didn’t care so much that an alpha smelt like an omega, just the other way around, Harley thought it was a nice gesture, one that hopefully let Peter know that the alpha was just as much his as Peter was Harley’s.

“You okay?” Harley finally asked when he was pleased with their scents. “It wasn't...bad right?”

“No,” Peter said, giving Harley a soft look. “It was nice actually. I’d totally be up to do it again sometime.”

Harley laughed before wrapping his arms around Peter and pulling him in. He felt like they were somehow much closer than before. Scenting was intimate, maybe not as much as other things but it differently required a level of closeness. “Me too.”

“Are you uh...are you going to stay around or?” Peter suddenly stuttered out.

“What do you mean?” Harley asked, pulling back some and giving Peter a questioning look. “Stay around?”

“Like in here with me?” Peter whispered. “Could you maybe stay with me, like in the living room...or are you wanting to go back to your room?”

“Of course not,” Harley said, shaking his head. “I’m not going scent you and then leave you to your own or until Tony comes back or something,” Harley frowned. “Here…” the alpha trailed off as he adjusted some, leaning back against the arm of the sofa like he had early. “Do you wanna cuddle?”

Instantly Peter nodded. He didn’t need to be told twice. Gently he crawled upwards towards the alpha, enough so that he could press his face against Harley’s chest and listen to his heartbeat. “Sorry, I just wanted to be close. That felt really…” Again Peter didn’t know the words for what he wanted to say. Harley seemed to understand though.

“I know,” he said softly. “I wanted to be close too.” He mumbled before pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

When Tony came in that evening both teens had fallen asleep on the sofa. He stood at the end of the sofa and took in the sight. He didn’t know how to feel about their position. They were tangled up in each other and he imagined if it were anyone else he wouldn’t think anything of it.

It looked innocent enough but Tony could smell the change in Peter’s scent. Harley’s too. He shook his head and ran a hand down his face. At least Peter was safe, well safer with Harley’s scent on him. Still the kid’s scent had changed so much in the last month that it left Tony’s head spinning.

Those teens cuddled together on the sofa smelt like home to him, family, love. Everything that was his to protect. “Love you both,” he whispered under his breath. He was glad it was Harley. He didn’t know it would ache to feel like he had to share his kids but the thought dawned on him, he couldn’t lose either one of them if they were together.

It was good that they were together. He could contain the chaos better. He laughed softly before shaking his head. Everything felt like it would be just fine.

***

  
“Hurry...guys seriously let's go,” Tony said, trying to usher both teens out of the penthouse. Harley’s hair was still a mess and Peter’s shoes were untied but they were already running behind.

“I’m trying,” Harley mumbled thr a yawn. “Who the hell sets a meeting a five in the morning? Why is this department to open at five in the morning?” The younger alpha grumbled.

“I wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible,” Tony said as he tried to fix Peter’s shirt some. “I had to pull some strings to get us in this early. I want as few people there as possible.”

“Because people are going to be wondering why Tony Stark is bringing two teens into the OR?” Harley asked. “Also, not cool on the five am thing.”

“Yes, that's exactly why,” Tony mumbled. He didn’t need to include the part where if anything went wrong, Tony wanted as few witnesses around as possible. If they had to lie, leave, or sue the less people around the better. He’d never tell either boy but he had his lawyers waiting by the phone this morning. He started to panic inwardly, wondering if maybe he should have had them present at the appointment.

“Are we ready?” Happy asked, turning the corner and giving the three an exasperated look. “I’ve been waiting in the car for half an hour, let’s get a move on.”

Tony put his hands up in defense before pushing each teen towards the elevator. “We’re coming, we’re out the door right now.”

The ride there was spent mostly in silent. Tony didn’t know why he felt such a rush of anxiety. Peter was sitting in the back smelling just like Harley, he was sure nothing would go wrong. They would not add Peter’s name to the registry. Tony was sure of it. But just the slightest possibility was enough to give Tony chest palpitations.

Finally they pulled up to the large building, Happy had stopped right in front of the door for them. Neither of them made a move to get out of the car though.

“You two okay?” He asked, turning around in the passenger set to stare at them in the back. “No one is nervous?”

“No” Harley instantly said shaking his head.

Peter just shrugged slightly, an almost pleading look on his face. “You think I need to be nervous?”

“Of course not,” Tony insisted. “I just wanted to reassure you if you were. There is absolutely nothing to be nervous about,” the man said. Peter looked skeptical, like he might want to investigate that fact further but he didn’t say another word. Silently Tony took a deep breath before opening his door. “Alright, the sooner this is over with the sooner we can go eat breakfast.

Harley and Peter followed closely behind Tony while he led the way through the large door at the entrance. Instantly they were greeted by a staff member.

“Mr. Stark,” a young beta said as she quickly stood up from her place behind the front desk. She seemed slightly in awe of the man. It was something Tony was used to though, he wasn’t phased at her wide eyes or her slack jaw. “Hello!” She said, seeming to pull herself together some. “I was informed about your appointment today, or uh-Mr. Parkers appointment.” She said, correcting herself. “My name is Sarah and I’ll be happy to help you with anything I can this morning. Mr. Parker if you and your alpha could start by filling out theses forms I'll let one of our coordinators know that you’re here,” she quickly passed the omega a clipboard but Tony hurried to intercept it.

“I’ll talk that,” he mumbled, offering an overly polite smile to the beta. “Thank you, we appreciate that.”

“Of course. Mr. Stark if you are here today as Mr. Parker’s guardian there are a couple forms in the back for you to go over and sign. Somebody will be right with you,”

Tony nodded shortly before leading the two over to the waiting area. The chairs were exactly like the ones you see in doctors waiting rooms. They were large and designed to appear comfortable by they were still hard and the cushions were vinyl and plastic. Tony looked around the large space and frowned.

They had some lamps and a warm colored rugs, even a couple of pieces of art on the walls but the feeling was still clinical and unwelcoming. At least in Tony's opinion. “Alright, let’s have a look at this, he mumbled, starting to flip through the large packet.

It was a known fact that Tony Stark did not like to go to meetings or read over tedious documents, usually Pepper handled all that on his behalf. It would however be a mistake to assume Tony /couldn't/ go over the fine print and pick up on anything that seemed out of the ordinarily himself. He was trained to comb to through sentences and process stipulations and compromises within legal documents.

He read over everything twice before he let Peter sign anything. To be fair it was just basic information and consent to talk him. He made sure of that though. There were things for Tony to fill out and sign and one very simple sheet for Harley. Eventually Tony was able to head back up to the desk and turn it in.

They waited for a few more minutes before a man stepped out from the back and waved. “Mr Parker?” He asked, motioning for the omega and Harley to come forward. He must not have expected Tony to want to sit in on meeting, when he seen Tony he looked taken back almost. “Mr. Stark,” he greeted quickly, holding out his hand. “My name is Greg, I’m a coordinator here,”

“Nice to meet you,” Tony mumbled, taking the man’s hand and shaking it briefly. “Hope you don’t mind, I’ll be sitting in today.”

“Uh, well it’s not really necessary but you’re more than welcome too,” he said, stumbling over his words some.

“Perfect, which way?” Tony said placing a protective hand on Pete’s shoulder as they followed Greg back towards the small office spaces.

It was an open cubical that lacked any kind of privacy but thankfully they were still the only ones there. Tony sighed heavily as he looked at the two chairs across from the desk.

“Sorry, sorry,” Greg said quickly as he scrambled to find another chair. He hurried off to the cubicle next his and grabbed the closest one. “Here you are.” He placed it right next to the other three and gestured for them all to have a seat. “Shall we start?”

“I’d love to, if you wouldn’t mind,” Tony said coolly. He knew the man would pick up on his distaste. Maybe it was wrong but he felt the need to dominate the room, to make sure that Greg knew exactly how this was going to go down.

“Right,” Greg said nodding again. “Okay, now that we’re all settled I’d like to just cover the basics if you don’t mind.”

“We know the basics,” Harley mumbled, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms over his chest.

“Of course, but I’d just like to do a quick rundown. For Peter’s sake,” he added with a smile.

Greg didn’t seem like a bad man, he was a beta like Sarah and he appeared to be fairly pleasant. Middle aged with small trinkets on his desk. Tony was sure he could probably like the man if it wasn’t for the nature of their meeting. He spotted a small Hulk figurine on his desk, clearly he was a fan. Tony wanted to hope he was on their side but he was fixated on not trusting anyone from OR.

“So, Peter, is it okay to call you that? It says here that you're sixteen?” Greg said, glancing down at the stack of paper Tony had just handed in at the front desk.

“That’s right,” Peter said softly with a nod.

“And you just presented. Congratulations,” Greg said happily. “I’m sure this all a little confusing for you. You did present a little later than most adolescents your age but it’s completely normal. Everyone presents at their own rate.”

“Oh my God,” Harley muttered, shaking his head. “He’s not confused.”

“Harley,” Tony snapped, nudging the teen in the side, even if agreed with the other alpha.

“Well, he’s condescending,” Harley huffed before Greg cleared his throat.

“As I was saying. I’m sure you’ve got an idea of the rules by now. To keep omegas safe and to ensure that alphas are not a risk, it’s important that you have a mate. An alpha who can help keep you safe and to ensure that you’re living a productive and enriching life.”

“Is he serious?” Harley asked and Tony could only shake his head in response.

“If I might go on,” Greg said a little more tightly. “I can tell by your scent that this young man here is your mate, is that correct?”

“Yeah, he is,” Peter said wearily.

Greg nodded and jotted something down quickly on his own sheet of paper.

“Mr Keener, it says you are eighteen?” Greg asked and Harley only nodded in response. “Perfect,” he said with a smile and jotted something else down. “So that means Harley is the alpha that is going to be accountable for you, besides Mr Stark of course. With minors, alpha guardians always have the final say until the omega is of age. You understand what means?” Greg asked.

“That um-well I guess if Harley wants to make a decision for me that Tony doesn’t like, Tony can tell us both no?” Peter asked, glancing at Tony for reassurance The older alpha nodded approvingly.

“That’s right! So even though Harley can now make some choices for you, it’s still in Mr. Stark's hands. But of course Harley is your mate, your alpha, and he’s going to be responsible for you in a lot of aspects. It’s his job to get you through heats, to make sure your scented and that your safe among other alphas in society.”

“Okay,” Peter said with a nod of his own. “Yeah I get that.”

“Because it’s not like he’s been told a hundred times already,” Harley snapped. Again Greg seemed to ignore the comments.

Tony knew maybe he should say something about that but he sort of sided with Harley.

“If you ever wish to find another mate, if things don’t work out with this alpha for any reason we have certain procedures,” Greg muttered, giving the young alpha a pointed look. “You have to report back to us and let us know that you and him are no longer mates. And that happens it's okay! It’s nothing to feel bad about, in fact most omegas go through seven or eight omegas before they complete a bond with someone.”

Peter glanced back at Tony again before nodding.

“So you’d report that to us, we will give you thirty days to find a new alpha. And in some cases we can even give you an extension on top of that, it’s just important that you let us know. In the circumstances that you don’t find a mate we’ll take other measures to ensure that your needs are being met. LIke adding your name to our large public registry. If you still can’t find another mate or if Mr. Star can’t find one for you, then we’ll appointment you one. Now of course we won’t just stick you with anyone,” Greg laughed.

This time Tony and Harley both scoffed.

Greg cleared his throat for a second time before starting again. “We’ll put you through a few questionnaires to hopefully match you with someone compatible. If at anytime you find another alpha that you want to start a relationship with, or one that Mr. Stark thinks is a better match for you, you can come to us and explain and we’ll remove you from the registry again once your scented by that alpha. Making sense?”

“Sir they’re right, I’ve heard all of this before,” Peter said softly. “No offense but I really do understand. I know that if things don’t go well you reserve the right to send me to an omega rehabilitating program,” Peter sighed.

“That’s not going to happen,” Tony said quickly. “I assure you Peter will always have an alpha, not someone appointed from the OR.

“Okay well I think we’ve all got the basics covered,” Greg said quickly, trying to hide the frustration from his tone. “But just to reassure you Peter, the stigma about our omega rehab programs is unfair. Generally omegas only have to go for a month or so and they thrive greatly after they are discharged.”

“Save it Greg,” Harley said, rolling his eyes. “Are we about done here.”

Greg sighed again. “Peter and Harley, could you both sign this? Mr Stark, you’ll sign this second paper. It just states that I’ve explained everything and I observed the fact that Peter has a mate. Peter, I’ll need you and Harley to stop back in 3 months from now.”

“Hold up,” Tony said, putting his hand up. “I thought it was every six months.”

“It is six months after the first year,” Greg explained tiredly. “But for new omegas, it’s every 3 months. Then it goes to twice a year.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Tony snapped.

“I don’t make the rules Mr. Stark, I just explain them. I’ve gotten all the proof I need for today that Peter has a legitimate acceptable alpha and that his legal guardian approves. Are there anymore questions before you sign?”

Harley grabbed the nearest pen off the desk and scribbled his stature down rather roughly against the paper. Peter did the same. Tony too.

When the papers were handed back, the three of them all stood up, ready to leave as soon as possible.

Greg extended his hand to Peter. “I'd just like you to know that it was very nice meeting you Peter. Again, congratulations. We here at the department of omega services would hope that you feel free to stop in if you have any questions concerns or issues, if there is anything we can do to help please let us know.”

Peter sheepishly took the other hand and shook it. Harley again muttered something his breath.

Next Greg extended his hand to Harley who quickly turned his head away from the beta and took a step back, turning his nose up and huffing loudly.

“You,” Greg said pointing towards Harley. “Are terribly rude.”

“I wouldn’t talk to him like that,” Tony said quickly, his tone between a warning and a threat. Tony could have his job in a minute if the man insulted either one of his kids. He knew Harley had been a nightmare of an alpha today but that was still his kid.

“And what are you going to do about it Greg?” Reprimand me?” Harley asked, giving a the beta look of his own.”

Greg quickly ran a hand down his face before grabbing his documents and pen. “I think it's best if we hurry and end this conversation,” the man mumbled.

“Just so you know,” Tony started. “Bruce Banner hates the OR,” Tony said, narrowing his eyes some.

“Sarah,” Greg called out. “I’m taking my cigarette break early,” the beta quickly sidestepped the group and headed out of the cubical. “Have a good day gentleman.”

**

  
Back out in the car the group sat silently as Happy drove them out of the parking lot. “How did it go?”

Tony's only indication of a response was a sigh. Instead he turned back around in his seat and looked at Harley. “Because this was a special situation I’m going to let that slide. But Greg was right, you were terrible. Don’t ever act like that again.”

“Well, he was condescending, he acted like Peter hadn’t heard all this a million times before.”

“Yeah, I know, that's why I’m letting it slide. I didn’t exactly love Greg either.”

“Who the hell is Greg?” Happy asked, looking at Tony and then in review at Harley.

“I’ll explain later, Happy. How about we go get some breakfast? If the Spiderbaby doesn’t have some a caffeine in him soon he’s going to be out of it.”

“He’s already halfway there,” Harley mumbed, smiling softly at Peter who was starting to lean towards him tiredly.

“M’not,” Peter mumbled, closing his eyes when Harley wrapped an arm around his shoulders, letting the omega lean fully against his side.

“I told you not to get him started on Starbucks, now he can’t even stay awake without some fancy coffee,” Happy grumbled and Tony laughed.

Harley only caught bits and pieces of the conversation after that. He was too busy watching fondly as Peter dozed off. The OR had been a terrible experience but he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t happy that they were official. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I know, I know! It’s been forever since I’ve updated, and I’ve got so many nice comments on this! I know a lot of people were hoping I’d finish this fic and I still plan to! This was a very short, I apologize for that! Hopefully though the next one will be longer and I promise to try and have it out very soon! Thank you again for all the support and I’m excited to finally be writing this again <3

May’s lips pursed some as she stood in the doorway of her nephew’s room, watching as he shoved a final pair of socks into his bag. “Are you sure you’ve got everything?”

Peter glanced up at her and offered her another reassuring smile. “I’ve got extra clothes at the tower if I forget anything.”

“I know,” May sighed, blowing a puff of air up towards her bangs. “But you’ve got your phone charger, your toothbrush, all that stuff?”

Peter didn’t remind her that even if he had forgotten something like his phone charger or toothbrush, he still had at least one extra of everything in his room at the tower. Instead he nodded up at her and zipped his bag shut. “I’ve got everything, don’t worry so much.”

May just smiled tight lipped at him once more. “You know I can’t help it,” she explained. “You’re sure you’ll be alright?  I can always cancel, Pete. They’d understand. I know it’s a good opportunity but if you aren’t comfortable staying at the tower then I absolutely don’t have to go.”

“No,” Peter said quickly as he shook his head and hauled himself off his bedroom floor. “No, no, no,” he repeated. “You’ve been looking forward to teaching the course for weeks and you said yourself it was a big honor from the hospital. You should go and you should have a good time. I’ll be just fine.”

Admittedly though Peter had felt a bit nervous. This wasn’t like staying the weekend at the tower, he’d never been there for more than a week before and then there was Harley now too. Still he wasn’t going to let himself stop May from going, he was sure that it’d be fine.

“Well if you change your mind you call me and I’ll come straight home and pick you up, alright?” May insisted while Peter simply raised a questioning eyebrow at her. “I’m serious!”

Peter rolled his eyes before grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “May, I promise it’ll be okay!” He knew she was serious.

May followed Peter into the living room, watching as he set down his things and allowed himself to drop to the sofa. “And this…Harley? Are you sure you’re alright with being around him at the tower?”

“Things are a little better then when I first met him,” Peter admitted. “I mean…” he trailed off as he tried to think of just the right words to explain the situation. “He’s not so bad, I still don’t know him that well, but it’s been a lot better lately. He’s not such a jerk anymore.”

May took a seat next to Peter and sighed again before nodding. That bit of information seemed to appease her just slightly. Enough that she didn’t have the constant crease of worry written all over her face. She’d let a few tears fall the night Peter had come back home smelling of the alpha in question, but she had put on a brave face for Peter. She had wanted to be strong for him, but Peter hadn’t seemed to upset by the new scent.

“He’s uh, actually coming to pick me up,” Peter added after a short few seconds.  
  
This time it was May who raised an eyebrow at Peter, looking expectantly at him as she studied the teen. “Then he better be a gentleman and walk himself to the door and ring the bell.”

Peter throw his head back and groaned. “Maaay,”

“Don’t ‘Maaay’ me!” she quickly stated, getting off the sofa and heading towards the kitchen. “I’d text him now and let him know I fully expect to meet him.”

Peter, with a great deal of reluctance, did text the other teen to let him know that he’d be meeting his aunt sooner then expected. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed of his aunt, Peter adored May. He was sure the woman who had raised him since he was six felt the same way. Still though he wasn’t exactly ready for them to meet yet. Harley still had some things Peter thought he could work on and well…May could be just as over protective as Tony when she wanted to be. When the two of them both got on the same page Peter couldn’t even blink without them knowing.

He sat there waiting anxiously for Harley to get there, the sound of May putting away the dishes filled the otherwise silent apartment. Peter had to keep pressing down on his knees to keep them from bouncing with nerves. What if they didn’t like each other? Peter knew he certainly hadn’t liked Harley when he’d first him. Harley hadn’t said much when Peter had sent him the message, he’d only replied with a short ‘okay.’

He couldn’t explain why it was so important for them to like each other but it felt like a big deal. He’d never had a proper girlfriend before nor a boyfriend, nobody had ever come over to his home to meet his family. Peter finally came to the conclusion that if these two people could get along it would make his life a whole lot easier. He sat there though hoping that Harley would be on his best behavior and that May would have mercy on the alpha if he slipped up.

Peter nearly jumped when he heard the doorbell chime throughout the apartment. “I’ll get it!” he said quickly, scurrying off the sofa and flying to the door. Maybe he could warn Harley not to screw this up for himself before May got there?

Peter pulled the door open, opened his mouth to speak but quickly frowned in confusion when he stared at the other teen in front of him. “Hey, I…are those for me?”

Harley stared back at him, holding a bouquet of daises. “These?” he asked as he glanced down at the flowers in his hand. “Not this time, sorry Hun,” he said playfully.

Peter gave him another look before May made her presence known. She cleared her throat some and both teens glanced her way.

“You must be May,” Harley spoke up, flashing her his most charming smile. “I’m Harley. I didn’t know what flowers you liked so I just got daisies, I hope they’re okay.”

May’s expression changed from firm and expectant to surprised in just a few short seconds. She looked stunned for a moment before she sent the alpha a bright smile of her own. “Oh, I love them,” She insisted while Peter stepped aside to let Harley in. “Thank you, Harley, that’s certainly sweet of you.”

“I do try,” Harley grinned before adding “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Parker,” Harley spoke softly, holding his free hand out for the woman to shake. “Peter’s told me so much about you.”

May’s smile only widened as she shook the teen’s hand. “It’s good to meet you too. Come on in come in. Can I get you anything to drink, would you like some tea?”

“I’d love some, Ma’am.”

“Here Pete, can you put these in some water Love?” May asked as she took the flowers from Harley and promptly passed them off to Peter.

Peter’s mouth fell open again and he forced himself to close it as he stared down at the flowers in his hand. What had just happened? Had Harley completely wooed his aunt already?

It turned out that Peter didn’t have anything to worry about when it came to Harley’s behavior. While he might have gotten off on the wrong foot when it came to meeting Peter, he didn’t seem to have the same problem with May. In fact, to Peter’s surprise, Harley was acting like a completely gentlemen. Peter wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or agitated. Why couldn’t Harley have acted like when he’d met him?

“So, Harley, what are your plans?” May asked as she handed the alpha a cup of hot tea. Peter knew for a fact that it probably wasn’t sweat enough for Harley and he probably didn’t like the fact that it wasn’t iced but he smiled and thanked her regardless.

“I’m just taking the summer off right now, I’ll be heading to college in the fall.”  
  
May smiled again before taking a seat at the kitchen table with Harley. “Do you know where you’d like to gp?”

Harley looked bashfully before glancing down at his cup of tea. “Honestly, ma’am? I’m not sure yet, I was thinking about Tennessee, but California sounds incredible too,” Harley said before adding, “I’ve thought about Massachusetts, Tony would love for me to go to MIT. I just haven’t decided yet, but I’ve got acceptable into all my picks, now all I have to do is figure out where to be.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Just make sure you do what makes you happy. Despite what Tony wants,” she added, giving Harley a firm but caring look.

“Thank you, I’m sure wherever I go I’ll like it,” Harley hummed happily before taking another sip. “Peter tells me you’re going to teach a nursing course for your hospital? That’s exciting.”

May gave Harley another pleased look before she stirred a bit of honey into her tea. “I am excited, I leave this evening and I’ll be gone for a little over a week. It’s the first time though I’ve been so far from Peter and for so many days. I think I’ve been a bit overbearing,” she laughed.

Harley didn’t laugh though, instead he nodded understandingly at her. “I bet. This is the first time I’ve been away from my family for so long too. I miss them like crazy.”

Peter felt his heart ache for a moment. He hadn’t really thought about how Harley was feeling. Of course, he missed his family, Peter realized he hadn’t thought of it before. He was sure he missed his mom and his little sister and his friends. For the first time since he’d met Harley, he felt selfish. If it wasn’t for Peter, the alpha wouldn’t have to be away from the people he really cared about.

“But I’ve got facetime and I can call them at any point. I’m pretty sure Tony would even fly me home for a couple hours if I got too homesick. It hasn’t been too bad, I’m just enjoying New York right now,” Harley said before taking another sip of his tea. “I hope you can have a good time too. I can promise you that we won’t let Peter get into any trouble while you’re gone if it helps.”

May laughed again before giving Harley another warm look. “It does, it’s good to know Pete’s got so many people looking out for him. Just make sure he answers his phone when I call him.” May said turning to give Peter his own pointed look.

“He won’t miss a call,” Harley nodded dutifully before finishing his drink.

They talked for a few more minutes before May finally allowed the two to leave. Not without making Peter promise all over again though to call her and to make sure he picked up every time she called in return. She kissed the omega on the cheek before shaking Harley’s hand again.  “Be good, Pete. Do whatever Tony’s and curfew still applies! Don’t get into any trouble, I’ll call you tonight when I get to the hotel. I love you.”  
  


“I love you too! I’ll talk to you tonight!” Peter called out before they finally slipped out the door.  
  
As soon as the apartment door closed behind them, Peter could see Harley’s shoulders visibly slump and he could hear the sigh of relief. They stood there for a few short seconds before the alpha looked over at him and gave him a questioning looking. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Peter said quickly, giving Harley an approving nod. “You did good. Was that the point, to do good?” Peter hoped that was what Harley was getting at.

“I put a lot of work into that, you know. Thank God I haven’t lost my southern charm since I’ve gotten here. You think she likes me?”

“You know hear we call it good manners,” Peter hummed as the two took off down the hall towards the exit. “But yeah...I think she likes you.”

“We call it manners there too. Just charming manners. Southern Charm is the equivalent of being extremely likable, having good etiquette, and still remaining humble about it,” Harley pointed out, turning around to grab Peter’s bag. “I’ve got that.”

“I can get it,” Peter argued but Harley ignored him, instead opting to grab the door for the other as well as they headed out to the parked car. Harley hit the button on the keys and car unlocked, allowing him to throw the bag in the back and grab the passenger door for the omega in a rush.

“Alright, turn the charm off now,” Peter huffed before climbing in, “You don’t have to impress me.”

“Because I’ve already won you over. I’ve successfully impressed you already,” Harley teased as he climbed in next to Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes again, but he stayed silent. He supposed Harley had sort of impressed.


End file.
